Zootopia: Hitwolf
by AxeO'War
Summary: When the villainous Bellwether promises to reveal her backers behind the Nighthowler plot, an assassin was dispatched to silence her once and for all. It's up to Charlie Frost, the wirewolf to work with the ZPD to hunt down and expose the backers themselves. But the timid robot wolf himself found that he was going to find more than just cold blooded killer but love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1: Life challenges

Chapter 1: Life challenges

When one lives, one must work, when one works, one expects results. The same can be said to any one with a life to lead regardless their status as organic or robot. This of course meant that none can live on the support and subsistence of others forever. The stage was set for he who tries, but success goes to he who dares and the one who tries on this day was not the one who dares. 

The young arctic wolf in his mid 20s was in a restroom for male, washing his face and struggled to control his emotion. The last thing the lupine want was to have his face being revealed to the interviewer and his possible employer. The arctic wolf wore a rather expensive three piece suits on him, with a crimson red tie on his neck and white polo shirt underneath, he sighed out in heavy breaths and looked at himself in the mirror, despite feeling the cold tap water on his face, his fur didn't seem to be heavy by the water let alone wet by it.

"Okay...here goes nothing." Said Charlie as he sighed out in front of the mirror before fixing his ties and went inside to attend the interview for his job. "Ah so you're finally here, good let us begin." Said the mare interviewer to Charlie as she watched him sitting down in front of her. He handed out a collection of files and papers regarding his previous achievements or lack thereof.

She opened the files to have a skim of his summary and the formal education he had and his social records. "Hmmm it seems that you have quite a record with your academic career there. But tell me do you have any experiences in IT and office desk works?" The mare asked in a friendly tone trying to keep her formal and professional attitude towards Charlie. The wolf however began to show signs of being ill-prepared and uncomfortable with social works. "Uhhh well I do have experiences with some administration works like filing reports." Said Charlie with a hesitant and stuttering tone that was less than impressive to the interviewer.

"Hmmm can you specify it?" the mare asked again noticing Charlie's failing fortitude and social skill before finally he caved in with his face slumped over with a sigh. "Well I don't have much to speak of myself." Said Charlie defeatedly. The mare of course stamped a red rejection seal on his file and handed it over to him. "I'm sorry to say but you really need to meet more people in your life Mr. Frost because we would love to have you in our office. Your skill with a keyboard and mouse, not our rodent colleagues, would be most valuable." Said the mare interviewer as Charlie left the office.

The process repeated itself for the next 20 or so employers, he went from office to office, enterprises to enterprises, all stamped "Rejection" on his papers as he whimpered home in defeat. In his apartment he laid down on his bed rubbing his temple with his liquid metal disguise switched off while he was in a bad mood. "Well it's such a sad thing that robotic augmentation on your body does not go with social skill augmentation. What on earth are you going to do with your life, dear boy?" Asked Alfred as the AI levitated around Charlie in his spherical body that shaped like a ball with an eye socket in the middle.

"Al...truth is social skills need to be learned not given. So I think having you teaching them to me is pretty awkward knowing that technically speaking...you raped me. And somehow I like having you...ugh forget it." Charlie frowned and turned his back to Alfred. "What am I going to do with you? You seriously can't keep on working at that club, being a male stripper showing off your frame to others?" The AI frowned and scolded Charlie endlessly on his questionable employment for self sustainment.

This of course got Charlie to stand up and held Alfred's body tightly in his claws. "Know this Alfred! That I had no choice and now it seems I need it more than anything because I can't quit it without being in debt...I'll think of something...somehow." The robot sigh out and lied on his bed waiting for something to happen to him, not quite aware of what was going to happen next to his life.

Surely enough, a miracle was coming to Charlie's life. From beyond the suburbs of Zootopia the monorail train was coming into the city from the open plains of Bunnyburrows. The monorail itself was filled to the brim with various mammal species ranging from the largest Indian elephant to the smallest field mouse. But one stood out from the pack, a smartly dressed canine, a jackal from the looks of him, he was dark as night with his short fur being well groomed from top to bottom. His ears stood straight up bearing triangular appearance, his eyes had an amber gold tint to it that made others find him strange and otherworldly.

The jackal himself was easily as tall as an ordinary wolf with a well toned muscular and athletic body that seemed to scream the idea of physical perfection, his appearance was hidden under the trappings of traditional Middle Eastern clothing, with a robe and belt on his abdomen section he seemed to be a social elite hailing from the conservative region of the world. The train he rode on soon came to a stop by the station of Savanna Central, where he exited the train and went out to see the city.

As far as the eyes can see, he saw a vibrant metropolis with skyscrapers and towering structures dotted the downtown area with a large square in the central and mammals of all species went about their daily businesses. He felt like an alien, an out of touch and out of time figure waking up from a long sleep to see a world no longer his. He took a cautious step out of the station and began his walk along the pavement towards the city's Museum of Natural History. It was strange for him to take a walk instead of a Giraffe Cab or Zuber. He still had a map and a compass on his paws while a briefcase was slung on his wrist by a handcuff.

As a result of his walking, he wasted 30 minutes to arrive at the museum while he could just use the cab for 10 to 15 minutes trip. He panted out feeling tired by the walking before pulling his strength to enter the museum with his briefcase in hand. He pushed the door of the structure open and entered the grand hall of the place, where barely a year ago, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were cornered by the malicious Dawn Bellwether, the memories was seen as distance to others, but to Anubis's eyes, he could see things of the past playing out before his eyes like holograms and phantoms going about their memories.

The jackal soon arrived at the director's office of the museum and knocked on its door several knocks, causing the hippo inside to flabbergasted in surprise nearly spilling his coffee on the table before looking at the entrance trying to keep his formal look. "Oh yes...uh come in please." Said the hippo in a timid and stuttering voice that sound too nerdy to be true. Entering the room was the Jackal standing intimidatingly in the doorway with his briefcase, "What can I do for you sir?" The hippo asked stuttering and shivering in fear looking at the jackal's looming silhouette as he came into the room and sat down in front of the hippo.

"Your job. I'm taking it." Said the jackal as he opened the briefcase and flipped it back to allow the director himself see for himself the documents of the Jackal's apparent skills and qualifications to be a museum curator. But as he began to browse through the files, he felt something was off about the Jackal, the qualifications seemed unreal, there was too much degrees and diplomas for one mammal to earn in a lifetime and there was no way he could have earned Ph.D, BA, Doctorate and much more.

"But...but...but sir, I haven't had any notifications of terminations from the City Council yet. Don't you think...you're...going...too far?" He shivered in fear and slowly sunk down on his seat before Anubis grabbed his briefcase and flipped it upside down revealing wads of Zootopia Dollars on the table, all of them were of the Benjamin Furranklin types totalling around $500K.

"Then I'll buy it, cash." The Jackal replied coldly as the hippo seemed to be terrified by the jackal's intimidating body language. He picked up the cash and ran away as far as possible, leaving the jackal to take over the museum. "Easy enough...now to the hard part." Said the Jackal as he stood by the window staring out into the city as he contemplate his plans.

[hr]

Sitting in his apartment, alone and bored Charlie flipped through the TV channels to see what was on the air today to keep his mind distracted from the lackluster existence he has. First he came to a documentary show about the land development in the African Savannah around a large lion den rock formation from the prehistoric age. Then he flipped to a Soap Opera channel broadcasting an overly steamy and edgy show.

"Oh Lance I think it's time for you to know the truth, the baby isn't yours!" The doe on screen raised her voice in an overly dramatic manner, prompting the male lead, a staag to make his melodramatic performance known. "What? How? Why? Who is the baby's father?" He asked her. "It's your evil twin brother Engelbert!" She replied causing him to gasp in shock at the apparent miscarriage all the while Charlie yawned. "But Janice, I am Engelbert! Now that you know the truth, promise me that you won't leave me ever again."

"I promise you I won't leave you! Nothing will ever tear the three of us apart! I love you both ever after!" Charlie watched the bizarrely written scene ended with the two leads kissing and smooching each other tenderly as the program came to an end before he turned off the TV. "My life sucks." Said Charlie in a drowsy manner as he lied down on the couch. "Oh come now dear boy, you can't just give up just yet! Think! There's gotta be a way out for your financial situation than just soaking up Telenovelas." Alfred sighed out to the robot wolf as the AI hovered down to his muzzle before changing his eye color from blue to pink.

"Now look I understand you're desperate in the gutter but please think about this. An robot mammal created from alien technology wasting potentials as a male stripper and a pole dancer no less!" He fired up his voice's volume to argue with Charlie in a sudden causing the robot wolf to fall over the sofa on the floor and grunted. "Yeah right. Like I could somehow change my life in a sudden...maybe I'll try again but first I need to take a walk somewhere. I don't know just that I need to go." Said Charlie with a groaned before he went out of the apartment and took a cab towards the downtown area of Zootopia to clear his mind of trouble.

Once he had arrived he went about among the crowds none the wiser, never knowing what was out there looking for him. Meanwhile, back at the museum Anubis, the Jackal deity of the dead was going about renovating the basement area of the place, a strange move he made was an early closure of the building to prevent the public from seeing what was going inside the building. The Jackal deity himself went down to the basement area, finding a sprawling archive and storage area filled to the brim with various crates and wooden boxes of antiques. "Well protected indeed...time to make some changes." He muttered.

The jackal deity went towards the middle of the archive and dropped dust and sand of Ewegypt on the floor, drawing out a pentagram in the middle of the place. In the pentagram there was a pyramid with an eye of Horus on it with various intricates hieroglyphs around the circle. Once the ritual ground was prepared and grasped his hands together and uttered in Ancient Ewegyptian tongue the spell and incantation of his Jackal Guards summoning.

"Gather your flesh and bones, renew your sinews and muscles. For your master of the Underworld calls. Your labor and struggle are demanded." With the spell chanted, the building's lights flickered rapidly before a gust of wind blew the skylight open pouring in the sand and dust of Ewegypt, they went down to the basement and reformed into various Jackal warriors, all dressed in traditional Ewegyptian trousers and garments with glowing pale eyes.

These Jackals were accompanied by their combat brethrens, all of whom wore Hellenic styled armor and helmets from Boeotian to Thracian helmets. "We have much work to do." Anubis stated to them as they bowed their heads to him. "Renovate this basement, it will be our hideout and base. I will need to acquire something." The jackal god instructed the warriors and workers he summoned before turning his back to them and walked away.

On the streets around the downtown area, the ZPD was still conducting patrols around the place for troublemakers and anyone stirring up the city. One of these patrols was the first ever fully roboticized wolf pack of Logan Lupis and Wolfard as they drove in their standard issued cruiser around the Savanna Square area of the city where the Town Hall, Precinct 1 and a number of other famous landmarks were.

Wolfard sat next to Logan in the driver seat expertly controlled the cruiser around the streets in a steady speed while seemingly chill. Physically he was similar to Logan as a robot wolf, albeit with a different color scheme and he didn't seem to mind the fact that his appearance was rather...risque with a bulge on his crotch. Nevertheless, his navy blue armor with the ZPD badge mounted on his chest seemed to be all that he needed.

Logan himself continued to use the robot form he had for now. The windows of the police cruiser were tinted well enough to the point outsiders would not be able to see inside of the cruiser so easily. He himself was mostly red in his appearance. Rather well built, but not overly muscular.

Due to the nanites though his robotic form was modified to be more athletic than he previously was. After toying around with his robot form over time he swapped out the metal bulging black thong for a regular red plate to match the rest of his armor as well as applying some black striping patterns over his mostly red armor. First thing he had done though was to make his appearance less sexually modified due to his own comfort, and his current relationship. Down side for him was his attractive nature he reserved for another.

His body sporting mostly a slightly dark red color to it. His lower legs were a black color with some red stripes going up the back of the calf as well as the front. The red transitioned to a black stripe going up red colored thighs. Large and sleek in their appearance all the way to his crotch plate he desperately hated still despite it being the equivalent of underwear. It as a red color he begged Alfred previously to fix so it didn't make him feel so exposed.

Next the mid part of his torso was a red color with some robotic muscular indents showing off some pecs, and his beloved 6 pack abs. As much as they showed him off he still knew there was some appearance he didn't quite want yet. However, on the sides of his body were black colored plates of armor. This all led up to red colored upper arms and shoulders which then led to black colored biceps. His elbows were black colored at the bend of them while the round back was a red color. The red continued all the way down to his forearms.

As for his head he posses red colored optics with a more bright shade of red. His entire face was a black color from his metal brows all the way down to the tip of his muzzle. The top of his head however was a red coloration going from the back to the top of his head then up his pointed ears.

As the two patrolled the streets Logan tapped his foot in the car while radio played. So far a calm day for the two of them, and just enough of a calm day that put Logan in a better mood since the incident with his own robotization and odd vacation he had. Something that still made him get a chill. He looked over at Wolfard with a smile. "You know if nothing comes up i could really go for lunch. Breakfast today wasn't so large for me." Logan said. He still knew the robot body did not need food to operate, but nothing was going to remove his craving for food. "Maybe a donut. Coffee. Eclare. Donut holes." Logan remarked.

Wolfard chuckled hearing this as he drove the car towards an intersection that had red light on. He stopped the vehicle waiting for greenlight in a tightly packed traffic of Zootopia. "Maybe you can share some with Clawhauser who knows maybe get him to run and exercise a bit more." Said Wolfard as he scanned the areas ahead of him using his optics and its pulsating function for suspicious activities.

He saw before him a large crowd walking across the pavement, one of them was a stallion wearing expensive designer outfits, grey Tuxedo with a pink shirt underneath but he wore sunglasses of all things for a horse. As they waited for the green light however, Logan caught sight of what appeared to be Anubis of all person walking on the pavement towards the nearby square apparently being drawn towards something judging by the wide eyes he had and the hunched over pose.

Logan spotting Anubis suddenly and involuntarily activated his body's liquid metal disguise. In the blink of an eye from the panel lines of his red armor chrome grey colored liquid metal seeped out of his body, and onto the surface of his body. Quickly his flesh and fur appearance began to swell over his body fully showing him as a normal wolf with grey fur, amber eyes, an off-white face with a hint of tan, and a black nose. As this happened he gasped loudly watching Anubis clearly walk across the street in broad daylight. "No no NO! What is he doing?!" Logan stammered.

"What? What? Who? Where?" Wolfard remarked with a raised eyebrow or rather a zoomed out optic to help his still somewhat stiff robot face looking at Logan. The superior officer quickly raised his ears up as his HUD began to view Logan's POV and zoomed in on the highlighted Jackal silhouette who was walking about in the middle of Zootopia. "Who the hell is that? How come this guy's fur is like charcoal and ink rubbed together?" Wolfard asked tilting his head now looking at the direction Logan was focusing on. As the green light switched on Wolfard slowly drove the cruiser forward shadowing Anubis's movements in the Downtown square.

Logan then looked over to Wolfard, and realized he may have spoken out about the Jackal's appearance too soon, and too suddenly. Logan shook his head quickly and focused his optics away from Anubis knowing his identity was for the best and present best kept a secret. It was too much of a risk letting anyone know he was perhaps the most advanced form of alien life. An actual god. "Uh no one sarge! I mean Wolfard sir. I was looking at that uh…" Logan scanned the street again shifting his eyes slowly across the traffic spotting an easy target. A motorcycle enthusiast simply moving his bike between traffic. Not exactly a felony, but it was something. "Uhhh that guy weaving through big truck and stuff!" Logan blurted.

Wolfard panned his head to get a look at the motorcyclist riding through the streets before looking back at the Jackal that was walking along the pavement towards the central square of the city. "Listen here Logan I know that you know something about that Jackal so better let it out now!" Wolfard snarled lightly before slowing his cruiser to around the square's entrance, he and Logan saw the Jackal coming into the grassy square and what could be a park in the heart of the city to remind the populace of what they used to be. "Hey he looks like he's coming towards that arctic wolf over there." Wolfard pointed out to Logan as Anubis was seen walking towards Charlie who was sitting on a bench in the square.

Logan then leaned himself forwards and narrowed his eyes into a tight squint while Anubis approached Charlie. Nervous by Wolfard's snarl he shuddered and kept his eye on Anubis finding his position with Charlie too much of a coincidence to even ignore. "Okay maybe this guy is a bit… different. You can already see he's a bit dark. Uhhh…" Logan paused thinking of another excuse. "I kinda know him. His parents weren't the same… uh. Canine species?" Logan said awkwardly.

"You're not exactly helping me right now you know." Said Wolfard with a sigh as he stopped the cruiser and turned off the engine before retracting the key of the car. He put the key into his thigh compartment before letting the panels set themselves back into place before exiting the cruisers causing some pedestrians to be disturbed and shivered when they saw the robot wolf coming out from the vehicle. "Look Logan I need to know who is he if he's dangerous or not. Otherwise we might have a murder in our paws." Wolfard retorted before making a fast walk into the square towards the jackal.

The jackal in question however was in a much more calm, or rather surreal state of mind as he stood before Charlie looking down at the robot wolf in disguise. "Uhhh...what are you doing?" Charlie asked tilting his head back a bit seeing that the strange Jackal was standing before him. The jackal's facial expression was also a rather stiff and wide eyed curiosity and astonishment.

"I can see your curiosity. I know what you need and want but I don't know why." The jackal stated to Charlie in an oddly calm and stoic Middle Eastern accent. The thick raspy voice made Charlie tilted his head in curiosity. "Uhhhh...what are you saying? I don't understand...you just met and how come you know what I want?" Charlie replied to him feeling awkward by the conversation they were having.

The jackal would then sit down on the bench next to Charlie and cleared his throat out apparently he was mightily interested in the boy for some reasons. "You see, I have seen your types in my old country many years ago...so I can tell what you need. But not why you need it." The jackal stated to Charlie and sighed out much to the arctic wolf's minimal assurance. "Sooooo...what do you want with me? Because I know whatever you want me to do for you I can't do it or I'm not qualified enough for it." Said Charlie with self doubt fueled his tone while he slumped his head down.

Logan continued following Wolfard down the city sidewalks while stalking Anubis. Logan however felt less worried about what Anubis intended in the city due to his last encounter with the jackal god. However, he still had concern for what his intentions for Charlie were. He however still needed to talk to his superior officer. "He's not dangerous. Not a murderer, or a crime lord. Not a terrorist… Despite his accent-" Logan said before holding his breath, and staying awkwardly silent. His cheeks puffed up a bit, and he let out a long drawn out awkward sigh. "Okay that was a bit of a stereotype, but you get what I mean. He's a weird guy me and Angie met on a trip. The one I took after I said i don't like to take off on work. Maybe he followed us home?..." Logan said confused.

"What's that guy doing to the kid over there?" Wolfard muttered cautiously as he watched Anubis speaking to Charlie on something, a rather personal matter. "Listen, if you like an employment opportunity, come meet me at the museum of natural history. I am most interested in seeing you there." Said Anubis as he handed out an identity card to Charlie's paw before walking away, sighing out.

Charlie was left to view the information the card provided to him. "Imad Salahaddin Ahmad bin Osman. Ph.D Archaeologist and Paleontologist. Curator of Zootopia's Museum of Natural History." The phone number attached to it was apparently a landline to the museum itself. "Hey wait-where did he go?" Charlie blunk and looked around noticing that Anubis was gone, disappeared while he wasn't looking.

Anubis's odd disappearance wasn't noticed just by Charlie since even Logan watching found himself to lose sight of him. In fact it was as if he couldn't remember seeing him there. Disappearance was one thing, but suddenly unable to remember the last second she was there was even more bizarre. "Wait… What were we-" Logn shook his head out, and got out of cover. To Charlie's surprise he saw Logan running up to him before stopping looking like he'd seen some terrifying sight. "Charlie! What did that guy want? What did he say to you? What does the card say? And how is the job hunt going?" Logan asked with a string of questions.

Charlie panted out to see Logan flabbergasting again in front of him as he held up his hands to calm down the robot wolf police officer before proceeding to answer his questions one at a time. "Alright I don't know who that guy was but he just come to me and say he knows what I want and offer me his ID card then left. And job hunting isn't going so well lately." Said Charlie with a sigh as he calmed down from the nonstop string of questions Logan always have for just about anything. He then handed Logan the ID card before stroking his head out of confusion. "But how did he disappeared is beyond me."

Logan looked down seeing the card already knowing the ID was fake. Knowing Anubis this was some plan the jackal had. Logan knew already how Anubis could tell Charli was on job search, and how he disappeared. The only issue is if Charlie should know that the black jackal he saw was in fact a god. "Okay Charlie… That guy is…" Logan stopped and groaned to himself. "You're already looking at me like i'm insane. Okay I get it. I can be… Reactive. Its my dad's side of things. Uh. Okay that guy though. He's… Well. Do you think he's a normal jackal? His fur color and all that? His almost glowing eyes, the way he goes around?" Logan asked while hesitant to speak his mind out.

Wolfard tilted his head hearing this so did Charlie as he stroke his head trying to think of recall the abnormal features the Jackal had. "Mmm yeah he looks odd, he's a jackal but tall as a wolf and his fur is all black instead of black back and tannish brown or gold in the rest." Said Charlie as he stroke his head plate under the liquid metal disguise. Wolfard of course crossed his hand and came up to Logan's side clearing his throat at Logan. "Logan as your superior officer I need up to date info right now on that Jackal. Is he dangerous? Is he a killer or some guy with criminal record?" Wolfard asked in a more intense manner with his tone taking on a more demanding and commanding one.

Logan shuddered a bit, and looked back to Wolfard feeling himself dug into and questioned further. No, the first time this had happened after being roboticized, but still unnerving. Logan stood up straight again, and groaned under his breath while looking Wolfard in the eye. "Like I said. He's not a killer or criminal. Actually kinda of the opposite." Logan said turning the card to face Wolfard. "We met him in Ewegypt. Uhhh. Archeologist guy, annnnnnnd a- oh. Hey he does dinosaurs as well. He was in Ewegypt with me and Angie. She knows him the best i think? I don't know why he's here though, and it looks like he owns that old museum. Look he's weird, but he's fine. Charlie i don't know why he wants you. I need to ask Angie about this." Logan said. While looking at Wolfard with more confident look.

Wolfard however looked at Logan with increasingly distrustful eyes and perhaps some scornful gaze as well because of his strange mannerism when making the explanations to Wolfard. Charlie however felt compelled to follow the invitation out of curiosity and went out to the Museum first. "Look I think I should face him and make it known that I can't fit the bill of whatever he wanted to me to do." Said Charlie in a rather reluctance and pessimistic manner. "I'm coming with you just to make sure I can tap this guy to be safe." Said Woflard with a neck snap and followed Charlie towards the Museum, in fact, Wolfard pushed Charlie into the Cruiser's passenger seat to give him a ride to the Museum.

Logan didn't seem to objectify this either since he hopped into the passenger side to the right. Though his ears both were angled backwards in a confused distressed manner while he buckled himself in. "Buckle up Charlie. I need to know what he's doing here as well. I don't think he's the type to come all the way from Ewegypt, find you looking for a job, then give you a personal card just out of the blue. We are doing a stakeout." logan said while looking to the high tech police car. He hummed in thought for a brief moment. "While taking the most obvious stake out vehicle we could use. Whatever. This guy does anything weird don't hesitate to run. I mean say no calmly and reject the job offer since there are plenty of other jobs here in the city besides exotic dancing." Logan said.

"He does exotic dancing?" Wolfard asked perplexed by the revelation before starting to drive them off to the museum of natural history. Along the way Charlie felt increasingly confused, on one hand he wanted to hold off the meeting and interview with the jackal. On the other hand however, he felt a need to come to the museum regardless just to meet the jackal. Like a moth drawn to the light, the cruiser pulled up in front of the museum.

Charlie himself exited the vehicle and looked up at the structure before his eyes and began to make his way forward to see what was happening there. Anubis was looking at the wolf that was coming towards him from the second floor, standing behind the curtains of the window he observed the wolves coming to the front door and entered the place, finding the Museum to be completely vacant of visitors despite being in the opening hour.

Logan looked both ways using his eyes to swivel around. The museum with all of its various antique artifacts felt oddly creepy to him despite still being in good shape. Each step he took felt like much louder without the deafening murmur of a crowd of mammals. Each step made a loud crack against the hard floors creating a traveling echo through the halls. "Something isn't right here Wolfard. Was this place ever popular, or was it closing? I mean how and why would he bar this place if he was only going to interview Charlie?..." Logan said. His metallic shining teeth grit together nervously as he went ahead of wolfard going deeper into the museum.

"That's impossible, the museum has a daily 15K visitors from morning to afternoon. No way it can just close on a dime." Said Wolfard with a sniff of concern as he walked with Charlie and Logan up the stairs of the Museum towards the curator's office. But with each steps they took, they felt an increasingly ominous and foreboding atmosphere building up around them as they felt they were being stalked by someone, something. Once they were at the door of the curator's office, the trio heard something coming from inside the place, music from the sound of it, wondrous and melodious guitars from decades past, the song "Pawi Tu m'as pris dans tes bras" by Enrico Mousicas playing an old Gramophone.

The music as it sounded to Logan made the atmosphere around him and the others almost romantic in some strange way. A forceful romance since the last event creeping up on him were the empty foreboding halls. He shivered a bit looking around before holding Charlie's shoulder. "Okay… This got a lot more weird for us. Spooky weird." Logan said. He recalled Anubis being jackal over the dead. To him it felt like the place was suddenly haunted. Much like a horror film he watched too much of involving a hotel in the mountains. "Right… I don't want to know if there are two creepy little girls waiting for us to play down the next hallway. Charlie doesn't any of this weird you out?... Like more than what happened to us already? Because it's starting to really get my nerves going…" Logan said more confused about Anubis's intentions. Despite the jackal's help Logan still knows people can turn in an instant. He still remembers Angie's long time mentor still clear and fresh in his head.

"I'm not sure what to say but it's strange because I feel like...I need to see him." Said Charlie in a mixture of perplex and mesmerized tone to Logan as if the music itself was like a drawing him into the room. Charlie held the door knob with his paw, gulping in the process before opening it and stepped into the place. The music was still playing on the Gramophone the song of a French Rodent that still haunts the mind of all listeners including Charlie. He saw Anubis sitting at the curator table looking at him with a longing that was enigmatic, too enigmatic even to tell. The wolf sat down in front of Anubis and cleared his throat seeing the jackal turning down the volume apparently to give them ease of conversation. "You wish to see me?" He asked.

"I do, I would like to know you first such as your name and occupation and expertise...tell me...do you have experiences in tracking?" The jackal asked in a deep baritone to Charlie that made him gulp and stuttered for a moment trying to give an answer. "Uh...Ummm yes I do. I know how to keep track of time and agendas but I don't know why would you bring me here." He replied to the jackal as he noticed Anubis was writing some notes on a paper in front of him.

"Simple, I know...what you can do and what you are capable of in the long run of your life. Therefore I have a reason for bringing you here." Said Anubis in an ominous tone to Charlie with a sigh coming out of the jackal's mouth as he stood up and walked to Charlie's side. "I know that you hide behind that exterior for the sake of incognito...but here...I know what you look like underneath so do me a favor and uncloak." Said Anubis as he looked down at Charlie with a testing gaze apparently to gauge the wolf's ability to take pressure from someone with greater social stature than him. Or anyone with authority. Logan can hear from behind the door Charlie himself was whimpering in fear and confusion.

"Wait what? How do you know? How could you have known? It's impossible! You can't be serious, can you?" it was almost like Logan himself was flabbergasting in the room with Anubis looking at him, but as he flabbergasted more, the liquid metal disguise of Charlie slipped away and revealing his robot appearance to Anubis. "Took you long enough but I appreciate it nonetheless." Said Anubis with a sigh looking at Charlie from top to bottom inspecting the shiny chrome metal armor Charlie has and his athletic stature along the pectoral and prized abs that he had. "What do you want with me?" Charlie asked now being much more alarmed as he back up from Anubis who took a step forward to where Charlie once stood.

The jackal himself began to have smoke and black plumes of mist around him as he began to molt, his clothes shed into oblivion as he revealed his true appearance to Charlie. The business suits burned into ashes before disappearing from sight leaving Anubis to morph into his godly appearance sporting his Egyptian trousers and purple headdress with two parallel tailcoats running down his back. "I am Inepu Anubis, Patron of the Dead, God of the Afterlife, Judge of the Duat." He stated to Charlie who still looked at him shivering and quaking in fear while his eyes were caught stunned by the Jackal God's physique and his otherworldly nature.

It was enough for Logan to raise his ears in an alarmed fashion. On his own impulse his fleshy and fur disguise lowered with his liquid metal seeping between his metal body armor. He barged into the small office and instantly saw what he thought of was Anubis blowing his own godly cover. So much confusion entered and messed with Logan's head seeing this. "Anubis?! What are you-" Logan however found himself to silence himself uttering Anubis's name out loud. Right next to Wolfard, but also intruding on a being who could easily erase him from existence. Both him and Wolfard. Logan stayed silent again looking over to Charlie even more alarmed his disguise was down. "Well… Everything just got fucked fast. Wolfard I can explain-" Logan tried to say. Only the situation clearly was too hostile for Wolfard as well to let go so easily.

"What the fuck? Anubis? As in the God of Death now? Stand back kiddo he could be dangerous!" Wolfard growled out as he leaped up at Anubis preparing to pounce and tackle him with his laser claws fired up at the ready. Just as he was going to crash on Anubis, he saw the deity held up his right palm aiming at Wolfard and fired off his Mummify Stun attack at Wolfard, ensnaring him in the process, Wolfard fell down to the floor with a loud and heavy thud all the while Anubis didn't flinch let alone bat an eye at Wolfard, he merely focused on the frightened Charlie. "What the hell? What the fuck is going on? I can't break out Logan help!" Wolfard snarled and wiggled around in the tight binding of the linen cocoon.

"His spirit is strong, I could use him." Said Anubis with a stone cold and impersonal tone as he knelt down to Wolfard and placed his left palm on Wolfard's forehead much to the robot wolf's apparent fear and concern. "What are you doing? Hey let go of me! What the-hell...are you...it's so...nice and relaxing…" Wolfard's tone softened as he saw Anubis's palm glew a bright cyan light as he felt his mind submitting to Anubis, he slowly toned down his aggression and resistance as the linen wrapping unfold letting him kneel before Anubis while his eyes stare blankly at the jackal. Soon, the jackal lifted his hand from Wolfard's temple and he stood up to Anubis and slumped his head over to the jackal. "I am at your service my lord Anubis." Said Wolfard in a submissive and obedient tone.

The fast action quickly caused Logan to raise his own hands above his head. "O-okay! I give! Don't attack! I don't want to be mind warped like him!" Logan stammered clumsily while looking over to Charlie. Logan groaned and looked back at Anubis. "Let me guess though… You knew we were both here the whole time… of course you do. That was rhetorical." Logan said. Still with his hands up as he shuffled over to Wolfard's side. "Okay before you do anything. I would like to say- no sk just what the hell you are doing here right now. With Charlie. In Zootopia after that incident in Ewegypt. In this museum. At this time. And what you just did to my superior officer!" Logan said gesturing to Wolfard. He frowned and slumped over. "Come on man you're not one of the bad guys right?... I mean you're not going to use him like a zombie slave right?..." Logan said in a clear less demanding tone.

"No." He stated tersely to Logan leaving Charlie grit his teeth terrifyingly as he waved his paw in front of Wolfard's face to gain his attention only for the robot wolf to raise his head to face Charlie replied in a strangely aroused and oddly submissive manner. "Master Charlie, I am ready to serve your wishes." Said Wolfard much to Charlie's fear as he backed up to Logan's side seeing Anubis was coming close to them as he summoned his scepter in hand. "I came here for a reason, modernization. Knowing you, I tracked down Charlie rather easy." The jackal deity stated looking at Charlie with a strangely dedicated focus on him.

"What do you want from me? Why would you want me if no one else want to pick me up for a job?" The arctic wolf bot asked hesitantly to Anubis, the jackal however sighed out at the almost whiny tone the arctic wolf had as he cracked his neck and knuckles menacingly. "Look at yourself, you already have the answer." Said Anubis with a cold and almost impersonal statement as Charlie looked back down a his own torso and physique, it was growing increasingly clear why would Anubis want Charlie, or rather put Charlie under his employment.

"There's a reason for why I want you and there it is, but it's more than just skin deep Charlie as you'll know in due time." Said Anubis as he then handed Charlie a folder, a cardboard folder from the Bank of Zootopia that had the address from an unknown account that sent money to Charlie. It was labeled "478315" with the "To" field labeled as "Charlie P. Frost" of Zootopia. He gasped seeing this, his jaw fell open as he held the folder and opened it up seeing a wad of cash, $5000000 total in fact. "Wait a minute...you're telling me...you're the one who sent me money my whole life?!" Charlie blurted out in a moment of confused revelation.

Logan looked over to Anubis as well with a confused frown on his face. He still clearly had trouble trusting him. "And why? Did you know any of this stuff would happen to him? Like what if he didn't get Nanited by a robot space squid?" Logan stammered looking back at the wad of cash. Despite his distrust was somewhat warming to know despite suffering massive losses as a child Charlie still had a secrete figure looking out for him. He however forced his stern look to return looking back at Anubis. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but… Whatever thank you for watching over him like some type of secret figure I guess. Now what about him?" Logan asked gesturing back to Wolfard.

"Yeah about that, how did you know me? If you do why didn't you adopt me or something when I was a pup?" Said Charlie with a frown and an apparent outrage directed to Anubis who kept his cold stoic expression to Charlie, making the wolf robot felt like his rage wouldn't be met with Anubis's own or even his plead for apologies.

"I would have come to you and adopt you or even raise you as my own, but Ewegypt at that time was having trouble, and I need to do something about it. Hence, I couldn't be there for you. How I know you? There will be a time and place for it Charlie, I can guarantee that." Said Anubis with a stern reply before clearing his throat and walked out of the curator office gesturing the trio of robot wolves to follow him. Charlie huffed out as he followed Anubis rather reluctantly. "Somedays...yeah right…" He sighed out as they were apparently going from the second floor of the museum down to the foyer again.

As he was shoved along Logan commenced his stuttering while pointing over to Wolfard. "Uh- well- Anu- Wolf- What about him?!" Logan shouted feeling guilt crawl up his spine while looking to his superior officer he respects despite the harsh tone Wolfard previously used. Logan stopped in place and crossed his arms firmly.

"You haven't explained much to us. So can i at least get a promise nothing embarrassing is going to happen to him? I can hear him talking in a…. Ahem. The bedroom tone… if I take him back to HQ like that and tell others 'Anubis god of the dead made him into a mindless drone.' that's not going to sound good…" Logan pouted before he swung his hands onto his hips. He lowered himself and made a deeper frown that before. "No in fact that' going to sound really bad, and i'm going to lose my job! Then I have to go home to Angie and tell her i just got fired because i got back with an errotic sex zombie!" Logan shouted.

"You should consider him lucky that the spell only lasted for a mere fifteen minutes, he should be back to normal by now." Said Anubis with a frown at Logan's shouting and panic stricken personality, as Anubis's statement pointed out Wolfard himself began to twitch his head as he groaned and rubbed his temple feeling the aching of his mind being lifted slowly. "Ugh...what just happened? I feel like I got on bed with some hunk but funny enough I couldn't't feel my ass sore at all." Said Wolfard before looking at Anubis with an intense glare. "You! What have you done to me? Some kind of malware or spy ware!?" He accused Anubis with his index finger pointed at the jackal, who so calmly descended the staircase. "If I did you would be on your knees begging for out of place sexual encounters." The jackal deity remarked.

"Enough, enough with it, I think it's already enough that I work as a male stripper in town to get by." Said Charlie with his tongue stuck out in disgust but this prompted Anubis to sigh out almost like a father disappointed in his son for something inappropriate. It was strange for Charlie why would Anubis want Charlie and how did he know Charlie and how much does he know. And yet he seemed to restrict information to himself and himself only.

"There's much explaining to do but time is short therefore I'll have to do it one at a time." The jackal soon arrived at the basement that was being renovated where Logan saw various mammals ranging from horses, oxens, bulls, goats, sheeps, canines, felines and rodents were working on expanding the basement and rearranging the antiques there into house decoration for Anubis's personal hideout. "You're building a hideout here?" Charlie asked, seeing the tigers hauling debris out and the lions bringing tools in to work on the walls and dugouts.

Logan himself moved in front of Charlie as he watched the construction of the basement go underway. What perplexed him was the labour force Anubis had hired for in such short time. In fact Logan crossed his arms while looking to Anubis finding as a deity there were still surprises coming from him constantly. "Yeah it looks like it. So a god, a multimillionaire, and now living the super hero dream?" Logn quipped before looking towards the workforce again. More questions just kept coming to him. "And where did you get all these guys from so quickly? I think you must have just bought this museum. Do they even know who… What you are?" Logan asked.

"You there, how much Drachma have you been paid?" Anubis asked one of the worker, a lion that was seen working on the wall of the basement to clear out debris to expand some living quarters for the various workers Anubis brought with him or rather, troops he had brought along. "500 Drachmas an hour my lord. More than enough to afford my farm in the Duat and my families well beings." The lion said as he held up a bag of gold Drachma coins with some silver coins mixed inside and bronze and copper ones. Logan himself would realize that these Drachma coins were ancient currency no longer in circulation but easily worth billions due to how old they were. "That would do. Keep working." Said Anubis, Charlie would then realize too that the out of use ancient currency meant something. "Wait they're all...dead? As in they're ghosts and spirits?" Charlie gasped out seeing the mammals walking in and out of the place, all of them had a pale colored fur and eyes. "They're souls, long dead workers hired by me straight from the Underworld to work. Others are recruited as soldiers." Said Anubis with a stern and unflinching gaze at the construction.

The amount of souls working seemed to have been a sight Logan was not yet prepared for as he to looked back and forth at each mammal working. He closed hiseys and breathed in and out trying to find anything to grasp onto so he could come back to grips with reality. "This is normal. He's a god. A god of the dead. This is something normal for him to do." Logan said to himself softly before letting off a long drawn out sigh. "Okay. I can't really complain I guess since you're paying them to work. Even though I thought the afterlife had everything payed… You know what i should just stop asking questions, and go along with this." Logan said in a defeated tone. To him it was all just going to spiral into stranger and weirder territories.

"So...if you have a hideout here I guess you want to modernize and equip it right?" Charlie asked him perplexed by the intentions of the Jackal as he nodded to the robot wolf before sighing out softening his tone to the robot wolf in a strangely fatherly manner. "Yes but first I have to apologize for the confusions back there. It's not easy making friends let alone acquaintances when you're a God." Anubis stated to Charlie with his hand rubbing his forehead.

"I promise you I'll explain to you how did I know you soon Charlie, but first...I just want to have us ease into each other's lives first." the remark was sincere with how Anubis kept a low baritone and a gaze at Charlie's face as he nodded to Anubis slowly.

"I think I can work with that...so what do you need to know first?" He asked as Anubis then bent down to Charlie's shoulder and uttered gently to his ear, making him perking his robot ears up hearing what he wished.

"Wait what? You want Alfred? Uhh…okay that's reasonable. I think I can help you with that." Charlie nodded to Anubis before Anubis smiled softly to Charlie and stood up, patting his head gently as if Charlie was his son. "Oh sure he gets the special treatment while I have my mind warped into submissive sexbot." Wolfard groaned out with a hint of jealousy and confusion.

Logan however looked back at the group and made a nervous shudder. "Yeah well here's the thing about Alfred. I don't know him as well as Charlie, but he's… He's kind of weird. Helpful, and sometimes overly helpful." Logan said looking back to Wolfard. He then gulped in and looked around anxiously. "So how much trouble am I in for not telling you about my relation to god deities from other dimensions? That is if you even remember this." Logan said focusing back to Anubis. "And once that stuff wears off he's going to be normal again right? Like not lustful, or like what he is now. Right? Right? I'm so fired…" Logan muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Officer Wolfard won't feel anymore artificially induced lust on my part. Unless he desires it." Said Anubis with a sarcastic remark looking at Wolfard who in turn had a knee jerk reaction with covering himself with both hands trying to conceal any hints of lust from him due to Anubis's influence. "Nuh-uh! No way! You ain't getting on bed with me buddy! You hear! Also what's with the eyes man you're really disturbing me with your gaze and attention." Wolfard shuddered as he saw Anubis came up to Wolfard's side grabbing his arm to inspect it.

"What the heck?" Wolfard jerked his head back as he saw Anubis tracking his eyes along Wolfard's rather masculine arm, inspecting the rounded and toned muscles before pinning him into the wall gently to look down his back side from top to bottom. "What are you doing to him?" Charlie shielded his eyes before asking in an embarrassed manner trying his best not to think of the implications. "Inspection. Whatever this Nanite technology did to its host it seems to have a habit of sexual appeals and maximizing mating potentials." Said Anubis as he finally turned Wolfard around to inspect the robot wolf's front side from his pectoral torso to his prized six packs, even the bulge on his crotch which was covered by a dark navy blue plate.

Logan however rolled his eyes and huffed out feeling more proof that in fact he was sexualized purposefully, and now an increased sex symbol. "Yeah I get. The nanite really made us hunks. I haven't seen what they do to women, but I assume both of us would look like perfect samples for the next issue of Playbunny. Now would kindly stop weirding us out! I don't want to think about how many women… or men are trying to get in bed with me…" Logan said before he entered a state of visible discomfort again. He hunched over and crossed his arms nervously while muttering to himself.

"As you wish." As Anubis let go of Wolfard, the police wolf huffed out as he turned his back to Anubis and walked away embarrassed and to Logan's optics, blushing brightly red as if he for a moment enjoyed being inspected by Anubis. "Let's just go I think we're done here for now." Said Wolfard as he walked away feeling grossed out by the moment he had in the museum with Anubis going all over him. "As for you Charlie. Take your time and keep this with you, so I can call you any time." The jackal deity handed to Charlie a gemstone, an emerald stone with a carving of a pigeon inside of it that was white in color. The stone soon glew bright and morphed into a bracelet on Charlie's arm with a Jackal head mounted on it.

Logan then got behind Charlie and dragged him along feeling still uncomfortable about all that had occured in the time he had spent in the museum. He sighed out and pushed Charlie along slightly nudging his back between his shoulder plates. "Alright! Thank you jackal edge lord of the dead! Yes. He will be in contact with you. I can drive him. Everything is set." Logan said quickly as he lowered his mouth over to Charlie's ear. "Go hurry before he changes his mind…" Logan said in a grumpy tone.

Charlie of course made a rather creeped out expression before making his way out of the museum while Anubis looked on. Once the two wolves were out of sight, he sighed out and sat down by a stool rubbing his temple and slumped his head over, he was apparently in a perpetual state of depression, with the meeting that had taken place, Anubis was barely able to hold back tears streaming down from his eyes as he waited for the construction crew to be done with the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2: Pardon

Chapter 2: Pardon

The prison chains rattle with every movement of her body, Bellwether the accursed as she was known, walked out to take a visit from acquaintance while wearing her orange jumpsuit. On her face was a large pair of spectacles, trying to amplify her image of an innocent lamb that no one would suspect. But since the Nighthowler case, her image became synonymous with deception, conspiracy and Predator phobia. The lamb sat down on her seat holding the phone in her hooves looking at the visitor, a stallion.

"Hello Dawn how's your rise this morning?" He chuckled at his pun while talking to her before hearing her stuttering in reply. "Just...pea-peachy thanks...but really Geoffrey these visits aren't doing me any favors. Let alone getting me a bail." Said Bellwether as she looked at the stallion as if she was looking at death itself. She looked at him morbidly feeling the cold chill of death crawling up her spines and wools.

"Look Bell I just want to tell you that this is the last visit you'll ever get from me. And frankly speaking you won't have to hear from me ever again. 'Sides you know who to call for a bail." Said Geoffrey with a chuckle at her before his grin turned to a more morbid one. He hung up on Bellwether, cutting their visit surprisingly short compared to the other times. This left Bellwether ears to flop down as she hung the phone up on the wall and escorted back to her cell, along the way she hunched over with her expression devoid of life and emotion.

[hr]

As nightfall across the cities, an aircraft landed at the Zootopia International Airport and out came it was a collection of mammals from various corners of the world and some returning tourists. Among them was a grey wolf with snow white belly fur walking out of the aircraft into the terminal building of the airport.

He hauled along with him a large black wheeled luggage with him as he walked out towards the entrance expecting a taxi to pick him up soon. He had a pair of shades on his eyes to cover his appearance from others as he stepped into the Zuber cab and had the driver drove him to the frigid frost bitten Tundratown.

Along the way his phone rung in his pocket as he picked it up in his paw and answered the call. "Have you arrived at Zootopia?" The mysterious caller asked while the wolf rode along the cab. "Si, I have arrived just 15 minutes delayed due to some problems with overbooked flight." Said the grey wolf in a thick Italian accent as he saw the sight of the Megalopolis of Mammals glowing with neon lights and skyscrapers twisting like a Pronk horn.

"Good settle into the safehouse first, I'll provide you with target data once you're all set and further intel when available." Said The caller before following it up with a grainy snort, apparently he was getting high on drug while having a phone call. "Anyway I gotta go now. Intel will come at you first thing in the morning." Said the caller as he hung up leaving the grey wolf to huff at the courtesy of his employer before hung up as well.

The cab continued to drive off towards Tundratown passing by the various districts and neighborhoods. Along the way, the grey wolf sighed out gripping his heart with his right palm tightly, he felt the beating of his heart to be aching and stinging like a thousand needle piercing his flesh and twisting his insides out. "Mierda, gotta give it to the doctors for screwing my life expectancy. Prendi la mia vita già Dio." Said the wolf as he saw that the cab stopped by an apartment block in Tundratown's residential neighborhood, he stepped out of the cab after tipping the driver off and went into the apartment quietly.

[hr]

Charlie walked with ever hasten pace along the pavements of the avenue towards his workplace, he checked his HUD for the built in timer and saw that his show was about 15 minutes from starting. He picked up his running pace towards the club not sure who he would encounter there. But as he was picking up his pace, he failed to realize, a shadow was looming over him, Anubis was stalking the wolf like a hawk prowling the sky for its meal. He had his hood over him keeping his pointy canine ears hidden from the moonlight of Thoth.

"Is this the product of your education? Or a product of your own accord?" He muttered quietly before leaping from one rooftop to another, blending in and out of the shadow as if he was a phantom. Before long his amber eyes caught sight of where Charlie was going to work. A strip club with a red carpet on the front entrance, it also had a neon sign that said "Ice Pleasure" with an image of an arctic vixen hiking her leg up in an overtly sexual manner.

Anubis frowned upon seeing this, he bared his teeth out in outrage and frustration before leaping down on the streets, his clothing would then morph into shape sporting a dark leather jacket and shirt complete with a dark grey pair of khaki shorts. "Why must you work here? You could have been...something...else…" The jackal snarled lightly before walking up to the entrance of the club preparing to enter it and see for himself just what kind of establishment Charlie was working at.

Right as Anubis walked into the strip club his scent told him of someone he knew being close by. Some mortal wolf he had met recently, and fought alongside. And fought with. To his right, right by the entrance he saw a grey wolf wearing some sharp formal clothing. Fur combed to perfection back, and his back aligned perfectly as he walked.

Anubis for some reason saw Logan Lupis walking towards the strip club alone. No Angie Flufferson by him, but alone. He didn't even see Anubis's obvious form of a dark colored jackal yet, but he didn't seem to be all too happy being at a building in the red light district of Zootopia. Rather he had a tense nervous look on his face with his lip pensed up with anxiousness. What could he be doing there when he had engagements already?

Anubis huffed out seeing Logan here, he felt like a raging bull in a China shop at this point as he came up to Logan's back and cleared his throat out at the wolf. "I expect that you have plans for what's to come with a harem?" He asked Logan with a stern but still somewhat sarcastic tone as he stood behind Logan, arms crossed before his chest while loud and booming musics play over the speakers and the various beefy hunky male strippers dance on the show stages.

Logan himself immediately got out of his formal position. He hunched forwards, and outstretched his arms while the fingers on his hands clenched shocked. Finally his teeth girt together hard as they could as he suddenly heard Anubis's voice behind him. "Wh- what?! A- Anu- hang on!" Logan stammered while he turned to face Anubis. He saw the jackal clear out of any type of meaningful disguise. Logan's first impulse was made clear ass he placed his paw over Anubis's face and pushed him back towards a wall. Logan shushed him while he had a confused look in his eyes looking right back at Anubis.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Logan whispered loudly while looking back at the stage. Seeing the male strippers he cringed a bit already showing he wasn't here for the men. Rather though he faced back to Anubis still with his hand over Anubis's muzzle. "You know what will happen when you walk out here, in that look? Nothing good! You stick out like… Like…. Something light in a dark room. Maybe a black colored jackal in a white room? Why are you here right now? Did something come up?" Logn whispered in string of questions.

Anubis then grabbed Logan's wrist and pry his hand off of the deity's muzzle before glaring at him with an intensely aggressive and assertive look on his face. "My appearance is the least of my concern! I'm here for...Charlie's presence in this club. I demand to know why he's here in this place?" The jackal deity retorted to Logan with a frightening baritone as the other shows on stage apparently were coming to a stop with each of the equine, bovine, feline, canine and vulpine dancers on stage went behind their curtains to let the main show begins.

It was at that moment, Anubis received his answer with the room darken and spotlights focused on the main stage where a lone pole stood. Charlie was seen holding the pole with his hand gripping the metal rod tightly, the canine himself was without clothes on him, exposing his perfectly toned and sculpted abs, muscles and pectoral appearance.

He was much like Logan in terms of overall physique but in many ways, even more appealing than Logan for some reasons. The wolf had only a pair of speedos on his crotch region, it conformed perfectly to outline his bulge and well defined full moon. "What...the hell...is he DOING!?" Anubis grumbled furiously as he stood in the corner with Logan looking at Charlie with an increasingly disdainful expression, Logan could tell that the outrage Anubis displays was something akin to parental disapproval.

Logan however huffed at Anubis and pushed him away. "He's doing his job dude! About the only job-" Logan paused himself however and looked to Charlie, of course with a slight cringe on his face, and then back to Anubis repeatedly seeing Anubis's very keen interest with Charlie. Logan himself frowned and made his way to his usual booth testing Anubis. "So you're interested in Charlie? What for? And why do you sound like my dad when he gets mad? I'm serious… Why are you curious about Charlie?" Logan said in a tone of his own. A very protective stern tone he used despite Anubis's intimidating stature. He didn't even seem to gaze or stare at any of the skimpy women in the strip club. In fact his eyes seemed to be stuck on Anubis's face, and if someone gave him any suggestive moves he'd turn his attention away.

"None of YOUR concern." The jackal growled at Logan while keeping his gaze fixed on Charlie. It was at that moment that Charlie began to make his moves, the wolf would begin with a swing around the pole and hiking his rumps out to give the patrons there a good view of his rumps. He then wrapped his right leg around the pole before leaning his back out to give them a view of his chest. Thanks to his robotic body, he was able to properly coordinate his legs to wrap around the pole and kept himself secure on the rod while moving in an impossible manner. 

The robot wolf, while still in disguise, then slither and untwist his body on the pole and held on to the pole. The wolf then quickly spun around it before grinding his bulge against the cold metallic pole slowly. This riled up the crowd as they tossed up cash and some of them tucked wads of Zoo Dollars on Charlie's skimpy speedo. Others even let Charlie grabbed the wads of dollars in his mouth before the canine went back to the pole with the curtains slowly coming down covering him as his show came to an end. Logan could see that Anubis was clenching his fists and his snarls sounded to be much more aggressive now than he was minutes earlier.

Logan however moved away from Anubis, but kept him in his mind as he sat down at his own booth. Right in front of Charlie. He kept his mind off of any other mammal, and kept them placed on the table ahead of himself while trying to keep a warm smile on his face for Charlie keeping his focus on Charlie like a more accepting and forgiving person.

Like a supportive brother. It was clear when Charlie did anything to suggestive though Logan would winch slightly however,but regardless he kept put in his seat. In fact compared to the other mammals Logan wa the only one looking sharp and appealing. Formal seemed to be his preferences in the least formal place anyone could be in.

Charlie at that moment was coming out of the backstage fully dressed in a more proper attire, a red shirt with a Hawaiian sunset emblazoned on the background, he also wore a dark blue pair of shorts as he walked towards Logan's table. His paws were holding wads of Dollar, counting to be somewhere around $500, a rather well earn amount for the night. "Hey Logan, we got another good night it seems since we got a pretty riled up crowd." Said Charlie with a smile as he sat down next to Logan counting the money and putting them into his pockets.

He however soon felt the tight and painful grip of Anubis on his shoulder with the Jackal glaring down at him. Charlie trailed the hand towards Anubis's eyes and shuddered in fear seeing the Jackal's facial expression and his almost death wish like gaze on him. "Uhhhh A-I mean...uhhh who are you and what do you want with me?" Charlie sputtered in a slight moment, trying to avoid blowing their covers too quickly. He saw Anubis raised his left thumb and pointed behind him where the exit was. Charlie gulped and nodded to Anubis before he slowly walked away from the table following Anubis out of the strip club.

Logan appalled followed the two out smell. Now he sported his own frown on his face while following Anubis out with Charlie. "What the hell man?! You don't know him! Where are you going with him!" Logan stammered following the two. He however kept much closer to Charlie feeling his rights were at stake in the current situation. "You can't just barge in man! And tell him what's good…" Logan argued.

Anubis at that moment glared back at Logan and showed an intensely frustrated face on him before nearly croaked out making his aggressive side known. "If I don't know him I wouldn't have sent him money to pay for his College tuition fees!" The jackal replied with an intimidating baritone as he argued with the two while they walked back to the apartment Charlie lived in.

"Well what are you doing in my life in a sudden like this? I mean you just came out of nowhere, you barged into my life and telling me what's good and bad like you own me or something. You don't! I mean I'm just a nameless nobody why would you be interested in someone like me!?" Charlie protested to Anubis huffing and with a frown on his face, he shoved Anubis away from him.

For a brief moment, Logan and Charlie saw his white paws lighted up with blue colored energy that gave Anubis's clothes a frozen strip of thin ice. "What the hell? What did I-" Charlie muttered in surprise as he saw Anubis's ice strips on his jacket's ziplines. Of course for most bystanders who were minding their own businesses, they wouldn't be able to see it right away, for Anubis.

It didn't matter much as he looked at Charlie's face with a raised eyebrow seeing something within the wolf that was his own. "Does it matter? I paid for your education Charlie and what happened? You became a male stripper and just tossed your College degrees into the trash bin?" Anubis asked in a tone devoid of hatred or anger, but rather disappointment and heartbroken sadness.

Logan however still had his confused and yet angry look stuck on Anubis. He looked back at Charlie who he knew was just as confused as he was, but due to what Logan himself knew compared to Charlie about the jackal before them he know that it was for the best Charlie didn't know about Anubis's true nature. "Yeah well i don't think paying tuition will cover it all. I think you actually have to BE THERE with him so he doesn't get a degree that gets him nowhere…." Logan stated firmly.

Suddenly Charlie felt Logan wrap an arm right behind his neck before pulling him in closer to himself. Much like a brotherly protective hug. "Before this we barely knew each other beides the Bunnyburrow incident thing. He was doing farm work there, and now he's getting paid fairly. I was here to watch his show man…" Logan said before squinting at Anubis finding himself in an equally tight spot. "And that's all I was here for. Uh. Nobody else. Just for Charlie." Logan said with a more awkward tone as he tried to keep Angie out of words due to only him knowing Anubis fully.

Anubis at that moment began to calm down slowly before panting and sniffling at Charlie, Logan and Charlie can see that Anubis was having regret, regret for being mad at Charlie as he would then sighed out and wiped his tears off of his eyelids before passing by the both of them.

"Forgive me...I shouldn't have been pushing myself on you like that. Just...good night Charlie...I'll leave you be." Said Charlie as he walked away from Charlie presumably back to his museum before he felt a cold metal paw grabbing his back and held him back. When Anubis turned around to see, surprisingly enough, it was Charlie holding him back.

"Wait...you know something and I want to know. You wouldn't pick me up like this out of the blue, would you?" Charlie reasoned to Anubis now he had a steely expression with a determination that seems to remind Anubis of his own conviction and sense of duty.

At this point Anubis sighed out and gestured for Charlie to enter the apartment silently with his face slumped down. "Yes...I have a reason to pick you up and how I know you...but if I tell you...you wouldn't believe me." Said Anubs with a grim tone in his words. Logan and Charlie could tell that Anubis was distraught by something, a kind of depression that wouldn't be too out of place for parents.

Logan of course didn't see his parental gaze unfortunately, and kept with Charlie still while Anubis walked off. He only felt confused seeing Anubis walk off in a depressed manner. "Charlie why is he being all… weird with you? Why is An- I mean that guy getting uptight with you, huh?" Logan asked in a perplexed way. He was too emotionally drained to ask Anubis himself without revealing too much about Anubis to Charlie. Only Logan saw there was much about Anubis he still didn't quite see. "Something's not right with him. I gotta tell Angie about this. She knows everything." Logan grumbled.

"No wait...let me do this on my own. He has something I want and for now it's going to be just me and him." Said Charlie with a hesitant tone before dragging Anubis with him into the apartment leaving Logan to return home on his own. But as Anubis was being dragged away into the apartment, Logan could tell that Anubis shed a tear of joy, for some reasons he could feel that Charlie was safe with Anubis. Odd and perhaps mad, but it was better than nothing.

[hr]

As the next morning came, Precinct 1 was busy with works varying from the usual patrols and arrests to the new and improved cyber crime division of the precinct but for Judy Hopps the first bunny officer, the question was whether or not will she be the first robot bunny officer as well. Her partner had already shown interests in the robotic augmentations and signed up for robotization inside the precinct. Nick Wilde was inside the technical room for his inspection stage for drugs or substances, he sat on a metal bed as he felt his body being monitored while Judy was watching from the sideline.

Judy watched Nick through a window separating her and Nick. She had a full clear view of the room he was in while still feeling anxious while watching him undergo a life changing experience. She tapped her bunny foot on the ground thumping away anxiously while trying not to intrude too much on Nick. She hummed to herself trying to remain calm, but clearly her face was filled with anxiety. Even her ears were dropped down to her back. "Oh boy… Nick I hope we know what we are doing. This is safe right doctor?" Judy asked.

"Of course it is if Officer Wolfard is anything to go by then we know that this process won't hurt at all." The oxen doctor stated as Nick was injected a dose of Nanites into his abdomen area. Judy saw Nick winched with his eyes closed in agony before finally slowly opening in a drowsy manner. "Ugh...Carrots you don't have to worry you know I'll just be fine." Said Nick as he felt a feeling of euphoria washed over him. He felt his groin being assaulted by the Nanites as the X-Ray monitors show his sperms being assimilated by the Nanites. She saw Nick making moans and pleasured groans as his head tilted upward.

She saw Nick's body would soon morph with a thick layer of shiny chrome stretching out to cover his body from the toes to his head. The process had circuitry and patterns moving up his body encompassing and defining the layer of synthetic flesh on his body. Nick then panted and huffed out in pleasured sounds as his expression showed a fox yiffing in joy of being assimilated, or rather sex.

Judy would soon see the sight of Nick having his armor plates grafted on him with each pieces causing a sting of pleasure and an orgasm to the ears all the while he had a tendril shoved up his rear to pump energy into him. Another tendril went into his mouth as he felt his organs being modified into various synthetic components and counterparts to his organic originals. His crotch plate was an emerald green plate that looked like a speedo plate on the body of a hunky robot fox, his armor plates had a crimson red color with some orange tinge to it to fit with the original red fox color. His frame however unlike that of Logan's, was slender and had more agile curve to it for maximum mobility to slink around.

Watching the almost frightening process unfold, Judy used her hands to cover her mouth to hide her horrified expression. Her eyes widened a bit finding the amount of senses for Nick to take to just be too much for him to handle. So much going on on one fox and the amount of machinery put into perspective how complex the process was going to be. Not just that, but seeing her best friend nude and in an unnatural sexual process gave her uncomfortable chills. She wasn't going to view him the same again. Not just due to him in a different form, but seeing him in an intense intimate situation.

However, despite this she couldn't help but feel somewhat aroused by the situation. Not only was she seeing the errotic sitatuion, but she coudl hear Nick's orgasmic moaning sounds for the first time. She blushed a bright red color and shook a bit feeling aroused. "Jeez… That must be what he sounds like with other gals… I Never heard him sound like that before. He must be so romantic" Judy said with an odd sound of lust in her own voice.

To Judy's eyes the process had finally come to an end with Nick himself being able to walk again with the tendril in his tail hole pulled itself away leaving him free to walk about. He came out of the technical room to see her now with his robot frame, she saw that on his belly and lower maw, he had light tan armor plates corresponding to what his fur color originally was. He also appeared to have a designation code on his left chest plate.

"VU-ComBot 2905-WILDE". Under the designation he had his police badge now an insignia permanently on him. "So Carrots what do you think? I did tell you that it was going to be A-Okay didn't I?" Said Nick in a teasing tone though his voice sounded synthesized and unnatural, almost machine like. Judy also noticed his tail was much more bulky now like a counterweight to help him used his more toned arms and his rumps were much more rounded and tight.

Judy however rose a brow while eyeing over Nick's body. She didn't seem convinced to what she just saw, and how complex the operation was. "Well. That was definitely not the most A-okay I've seen you. Is that how you sound with other gir-" She stopped and looked behind Nick's body to get a glimpse of his toned rear while he was still nude. She stayed quiet for a moment distracted by the sight before she gasped. "Sorry! You just… That was intense. The most i've seen of you. God we've been friends for how long and this is the first i've seen of you… n-nude… Bear." Judy said with a shudder.

"Ohohoho. Like what you see? Get used to it, we can enjoy this everyday of our lives and every single moments in our job." Said Nick with a chuckled and a sly grin on his stiff robot face as he leaned against the wall before walking out of the technical room with Judy, his front side had an emerald green speedo like crotch plate to cover his privates but on the back side, it looked like he was nude with his rear being well toned and his tail thankfully covered his tail hole. Other officers all gave Nick a glance mainly at his rumps and his physique being much more...sexually attractive much to Judy's chagrin. Once they arrived in the cubicle however it would make Logan and Wolfard dropped their jaws.

Logan was busy looking at his computer when they came over to his cubicle. He was focused on a narcotics running operation by the looks with some drug lords before he was distracted away from an assignment much too advanced for him. He looked over to the sight of a much more toned Nick in a robot body. In fact the sight was so sudden Logan stuttered flabbergasted… As usual. "Fu-tu-tu-tu-tu! N-n-ni-" Logan stood up and saluted the higher ranking officer in the cubicle with him despite Nick being shorter than he was. "Officer Nick! It uhhh. Surprise seeing you like that. Sir. I think you should probably find a shirt and some pants… With all do respect I like to keep nudity out of my office space, sir!" Logan blurted

"Relax Logan. It's a big change for me as well. I think I can get used to… This" judy said with a slight smile looking down at Nick's rear again. She shook her head out and blushed while placing her hands behind her back trying to look innocently away while only continuing to make Logan clearly more awkward to male nudity. And nudity in public still in general. Logan himself looked away and covered his face before sighing. "Ohhh. sorry logan… We didn't mean to bother you like this right now. Woops. Nick I think wanted to show you since you were the first to get this procedure done." Judy said awkwardly. It seems they forgot just how he got his robotization done.

"Uh Carrots I think it wasn't nice for Logan." Nick remarked sarcastically before hearing the phone in the cubicle rung, Wolfard picked up the phone first as he listened to the caller. "ZPD Precinct 1, what's the emergency?" He asked before his robot face turned to a rather surprised one as he heard the voice of the prison warden, a rather intimidating tiger, telling him of what was happening.

"I got a prisoner pleading something, it's Bellwether, she said that she wants Judy on the line right now." Said the Warden as Wolfard trailed his eyes to Judy and handed her the phone. "It's for you." He said before Judy heard the voice of the warden informing her of Bellwether on the line speaking to Judy. "Judy, listen I need your help my life is in grave danger! My backers are out to get me!" Said Bellwether with a frantic voice the urgency she displayed was that of a woman fearing for her life.

Despite the pleading tone Bellwether had with her Judy wasn't buying the tone she had. In fact she huffed out knowing full well Bellwether was clever enough to fool an entire city into thinking she was just an innocent assistant to the mayor. Not a scheming lamb like she was. Judy knew this could be a lie she wa cooking up. "Right… and this isn't just some trick you're making up… You have some never calling me!" Judy said in a stern tone.

"Judy you have to believe me! Listen, I had backers, powerful and influential backers at that! They funded and helped me with the Nighthowler's scheme but since I got arrested I've been visited by one of them constantly and asked me if I had plead anything to the police!" The lamb shrieked out further now sounding like she was becoming increasingly unhinged, paranoid even for her life it was as if anyone or anything can come at her at any time. "Look just get me to some place safe and incognito then I'll let you know who were my backers." Bellwether pleaded in a more desperate tone as Judy can hear her chewing her hooves on the other end of the line.

Knowing one small lamb could possibly operate a basic psychotic poison on her own Judy begrudgingly accepted. She rolled her eyes and groaned looking up into the air. "Fine… But nothing funny okay. I'll be very upset with you. More than I am if you do anything, or if this is some trick." Judy stated trying to sound threatening. It came out much weaker than she intended however. "Just get ready to move. Oh and we are escorting you. I don't trust you still, and I don't like the fact this all sounds like some type of trap…" Judy stated.

"Okay Judy. Okay. I'll be packing my belongings in my cell. Meet you in about 30 minutes." Said Bellwether as she hung up on Judy gently before being escorted back to her cell for packing. Back at the precinct, Judy saw that Wolfard and Nick scratching their chin at her apparently they have heard the conversation and all the details entailed in it as Nick was the one to show a frown and a sly remark. "You know Carrots I wouldn't trust Bellwether, I mean she's desperate to get out of jail so she's using the protective custody card." Said Nick with a snarky tone.

Judy then nodded slowly and shook her head before getting her own items sorted out. "Yeah. Exactly… Which is why we're running this as a police convoy. Nothing more protective than several heavily armed guards, and vehicles around you. No one will get in, and I really doubt anyone would run away and get out." Judy said looking to Wolfard first. "You think you could set up an escort for us please Wolfard? Just making sure she didn't get away if she has other people trying to pull her out." Judy asked.

Wolfard nodded to her as he twirled his weapon in his hand before putting it into his thigh compartment. "Of course. I could get Grizzoli, Wolfard, and some others like Snarlov and McHorn to cover us as we go." Said Wolfard as cracked his neck around before walking out to collect the officers he needed for the job.

"Alrighty. Thank you Wolfard." Judy said in her usually sweet voice before she pivoted around to face Nick again. "Alright Nick. its you and me again. I'm going to need some help talking with her again. Oh and I know you got some snark up your sleeves right now you want to use. Good. use it ll. I think i want to see her annoyed. So who's driving?" Judy asked.

"Either you or me. But then again since I just got augmented I think I can pull off some other crazy stunts along the way." Said Nick as he flexed his muscles on his limbs and noticed the synthetic flesh under the metal plates seem to rise and fall like real muscles would. Making the robot body seem much more viable option for them. Even for Judy to be aroused by Nick's apparent liking to the augmentation he had undergone.

[hr]

Away from the Police Precinct and back in Tundratown, the grey wolf was in the safehouse sipping his coffee and looking up on his laptop, an email has been dropped into his inbox. He opened the email looking at the content it had, the email had a detail dossier of Dawn Bellwether, with her physical descriptions, facial features, wool density and softness ratio, height, weight, clothing and glasses of choice. There were even photos of her mug shots in prison and other information the assassin could use. "Almeno tra te e me, niente di personale." Said the grey wolf with a scar running down on his right eye as he sip his coffee and sat by his table.

One floor above, Charlie was washing himself in his shower room while Anubis was sitting on the sofa in his apartment looking at the various gadgets and furniture in the place. They all were out of this world, wildly advanced beyond the capabilities of the Zootopian world at this moment. Anubis had one leg resting over the other as he silently observed the hard drive device connected to a computer tower under the table. He saw that there wasn't any computer monitors around the place to see any datas being displayed.

"Interesting…" He muttered in thought while Charlie was polishing his armor plates with some waxing materials and brush as he finished up his morning rituals and came out of the bathroom, his liquid metal disguise was off while he stayed inside his apartment. He came out to Anubis and sighed out looking at the jackal deity. "How was last night?" He asked, earning a glance from Anubis looking up at his face. "Well enough, a bit stressful but that's my fault for trying too hard to move into your life. But...I had a good night sleep at the least." Said Anubis as he sighed out looking at Charlie still finding it hard to come up with proper conversation with the robot.

"It's alright, that's the least I can do for strangers, so...are you going to tell me something?" He asked Anubis who then stood up from where he sat and cleared his throat out to Charlie, crossing his arms in front of him, Anubis then snapped his finger causing blue mana to come forth from within his body, manifesting itself into an Ankh.

The Ankh then levitated into the air and dissipated into the thin air, leaving nothing left. "Mana, that's the first you need to know. Follow me, I can train you in the museum with it, what you saw last night on my jacket...it was something that you should know first and foremost in your life." Said Anubis as he led a baffled and reluctant Charlie out of his apartment. "Great more riddles from you." Charlie grumbled.

As they came down the stairs and went out of the apartment, the grey wolf in the apartment below Charlie had a phone call came to him, seeing that it was his employer calling again he reluctantly picked up the phone and answered it. "Si?" He uttered. "The target is being moved, our inside man in the prison said that she's being taken by the police to protective custody in the WPP. Get to the intersection of Horn and Antler Drive, to mark the prison vehicle to see where they go." The employer stated over the phone, and hung up, leaving the wolf to huff and contemplate his methods.

He looked over to the luggage he had in the apartment and opened up the larger dark duffle bag, inside the bag, he had a disassembled sniper rifle, all metal and dark matte coat with a high powered adjustable zoom scope. There was even a bipod under the rifle's barrel to stabilize the weapon and minimize recoil.

The muzzle had a suppressor on it and handle to carry it around, the magazine of the weapon itself was loaded with 7.62mm cartridges with 7 shots loaded. He then picked up a single cartridge in the duffle bag, it had a flashing beacon on the front but the size of the cartridge itself was around a tiny bolt with the rest of the arrow like a metal jacket. "Uno molestatore davanti a un assassino." Said the grey wolf in a cold and impersonal tone as he picked up the duffle bag and walked out of the apartment, narrowly missing Charlie and Anubis as they left before him.

[hr]

Meanwhile, the police officers of the ZPD was now driving towards the maximum security prison of the city where Bellwether was being held. The convoy itself had four vehicles, three cruisers and a SWAT truck with Wolfard and Logan in the SWAT truck to protect the target once Bellwether was onboard.

As they came to the front of the prison out in the outskirts of Sahara Square, the convoy came to a stop with the lead Cruiser of Judy and Nick taking point, while others, were providing security for the SWAT truck. The Prison guards were seen escorting Bellwether out of the prison towards the SWAT truck, she was dressed in a flowery dress with a dark wool jacket on her. Her hooves were holding her luggage as she walked out to the SWAT truck.

As Bellwether walked out it only made Judy squint seeing the lamb dressed up in the most innocent clothing she could wear. Judy huffed out watching her. Mainly her eyes were locked on the briefcase Bellwether carried. Obviously the prison was secure enough to the point she couldn't have smuggled any sort of weapons, but there was always that thought in the back of Judy's head. "This is like watching one of those horror films where the evil guy is being escorted out of the loony house… Except she isn't in any type of orange jump suit that I can see… trying to play the sweet innocent game." Judy grumbled.

As Bellwether stepped onto the SWAT van, she sat down and and sighed out feeling the impact of her previous plans and demeanors bearing down on her back, she sat down on the truck, sandwiched in between Logan and Wolfard, both of whom were in SWAT uniforms and gears as the convoy pick up its wheels and move back to Zootopia's Sahara Square neighborhood. As the convoy rolled, the SWAT van's atmosphere felt intense with Bellwether in the paws of predators that she vilified only a few months ago, her life was dangling on a razor's edge seeing that they can take this moment to exact some payback against her for the wrongdoings she done to them.

Logan however looked down to Bellwether with a very stern frown, but in his own self he felt quite anxious to be next to her. She herself seems be able to puppet predatory class mammals. Now though she was powerless against either of them. Yet for some reason Logan could not help, but to feel some sort of hidden fear. He huffed out and looked away hesitant to even make eye contact with her. He felt some type of addresses well pouring up and making it known enough for his ears to turn back. "Hmph… You really don't know what you did. You know for a while I was too scared to even go outside or even study police training. Heck i thought i was going to get kicked out of the academy, and lose everything I worked for... " Logan muttered looking away.

"Please, I didn't think that I would be ratted out like today." Said Bellwether in an aptly phrased sheepish tone, Wolfard of course huffed out to her while the SWAT van drove through the streets of Zootopia's Sahara Square. "Yeah didn't think it through like they always say. Maybe you oughtta reconsider your career obstacles before you picked one." Said Wolfard in a cold and impersonal apathy towards her plight.

But as they were moving towards the intersection of Horn and Antler Drive. The grey wolf Assassin was on a rooftop of a nearby plaza with his weapon assembled and the bipod set up, he peered through the scope of the rifle and observed the intersection when he saw the convoy. Red lights at the intersection forced the convoy to stop in traffic waiting for green light again, taking the opportunity he zoomed in on the SWAT truck, knowing Police's convoy procedure to always put their HVI in a protected enclose vehicle to minimize assassination chances.

He pulled the trigger of his rifle, firing an almost silenced shot at the top of the SWAT van, the device exited the barrel and struck the top of the van with glue to keep it stuck in place. The beacon then flashed up, showing that it was working as intended with the grey wolf checking the signal via a GPS monitor on his paw.

He smirked lightly before disassembling the rifle and put it all in his duffle bag again before leaving his spot, just then, green light returned and the convoy rolled their wheels off towards the Police Precinct of Zootopia, completely oblivious of what had happened.

Once they had returned to the Precinct, Bellwether was taken inside the place for safeties, Logan however was patted on the back by Wolfard as they exited the SWAT truck. "You know I think we should check on the museum again...our...curator there...probably had something that he want to keep under extreme hush hush." Said Wolfard to Logan's ears, but as they were talking to one another, the tone and words of Wolfard were picked up by Judy's sensitive bunny ears.

Judy's eas stood up tall after hearing Wolfard's words. She looked backwards at Logan and Wolfard conveying gether in private. At first it just seemed like a superior officer getting along wit is underling, but looking closer there was some interests there as Logan spoke. "Hush hush? Alright. If everything stays normal and goes to plan I guess it's worth checking out. Maybe some lunch first. I wonder what he saw. Some of the mannequins coming to life? Or something to do with some people bothering him?" Logan asked.

Judy however kept watch on them finding this odd having not heard about suspicious activities by the old museum. Possibly the oldest place in the more modern Zootopia. She hummed to herself and joined up back with Nick while escorting Bellwether into her home. "Nick any of that seem weird to you?" Judy asked.

"Well Carrots that does seem weird...seeing that I heard the curator of the Museum was seen leaving the place with a bag of money on him." Said Nick with a hum of thought and stroke his chin contemplating the events that had transpired. The mechanized vulpine then looked at the sight of Wolfard and Logan leaving the precinct for lunch he felt that the need of information beforehand rose. "Carrots let's get to the Museum first, I have a feeling that something weird is going on if the last curator exited the building an abnormally large bag of money." Said Nick as he began to head out of the Precinct with Judy to the museum to see if there were something abnormal there.

Judy nodded quickly and headed to a normal police cruiser hopping in shotgun to drive. She quickly turned the key in the ignition and let Nick get himself buckled in. She then drove out of the ZPD parking lot all the while thinking about leaving Bellwether. "I really hate leaving her on her own. Oh not because she'd feel lonely. Because now she can get away from us… ugh." Judy complained driving down the streets of the city headed into an older part of town.

The older part of town had mostly stone buildings lacking much glass, and had more rounded curves antique designs to them. Each building seems to be built much closer together forming some interesting shapes for each block However, Judy familiar with the city by now sighed. "I don't think the curtator gets payed much. So why would he leave all of the sudden with some big bonuses? How much of the stuff inside the museum is even worth it to just leave like that? Half that stuff would be more valuable than any amount of money." judy said.

"That's the thing Carrots, he hasn't been doing much Archaeological works lately. Just simply counting the tickets and revenues from already found antiques." Said Nick as he saw them pulling in by the parking lot of the museum. Immediately, he knew that there was something not right, they were the only vehicle there at the moment, not a single other vehicles were presence there with the place being mostly empty.

When Nick and Judy took their first step into the museum, the place was becoming increasingly unnerving for them, beside being the site of Bellwether fall and her wound, it seemed to be devoid of the usual visitors and other types of guests. The hallways were empty and completely silent as a tomb. "Spooooookyyyyyy." Nick jested as the duo walk into the museum with his mechanical actuators whirred and servos grind against one another.

"Sh-shup Nick. I don't do so well in spooky places. Especially not this place…" Judy mumbled taking a look for herself. Clearly there was something not right about the place. It seems spotless, and clean yet it felt like a ghost building. Not a visitor in sight in the building. Or even a staff member.

"Okay… Don't shout 'hello' at the top of your lungs here please… This place is supposed to be busy. Especially after the Nighthowler incident. People would want to come here and see where it all happened." judy commented walking ahead of Nick. A lot of memories swelled into her head. Some fond others not too fond. "To think this was the place we tricked her with that bite gag. That was pretty fun." Judy said reminiscing.

But as she was reminiscing the memories she had, they suddenly heard the sound of a loud grunt and huff coming from downstairs of the building, "Harder!" Another shout came to her ear, the baritone told her that it was a male around middle age and he was directing something. "Ooooh, sounds like we have someone in the middle of their...funtime." Said Nick with a cheeky grin on his metal face as the vulpine came to the door of the basement and picked the lock. His left palm opened up and a lock pick device came out to pick on the lock, he worked on the mechanism smooth as silk showing an intimate knowledge of lockpicking.

Once the door was open, Judy and Nick heard the sound of banging and smashing of various objects and the Thuds of people being thrown about. "Come on boy! You can do it, show them what you got!" The voice of Anubis sounded intimidating, assertive even as Nick and Judy heard the fighting downstairs, almost like an underground boxing ring by the sound of it. But as the two came down, they saw Anubis himself was standing before a martial art practice ground, the figure in the middle was a robot arctic wolf fighting a collection of Jackal warriors with only a staff in his hand to throw them off.

It was definitely a sight Judy wasn't expecting to see. She watched the strangers fight and practice with each other. She however watched the wolf carefully remembering for a moment that the wolf was actually Charlie as she remembered him after watching him in an interrogation room during the start of the nanite issue. Seeing him however fight a large amount of oddly muscular jackals all of which in a dark fur color tone abnomal for any jackal. And then looking to Anubis she eeped out a loud short scream. "What the h-" Judy covered her mouth and grabbed Nick round the neck pulling the two of them back behind a corner.

Nick gulped as he felt her yanking him but the metal robot body of Nick Wilde made it hard for Judy to get him into cover, but once he did, he was able to use his robot optics to record the sparring match that was playing out before their eyes. "What in the world are they doing in here?" Nick muttered in perplexed tone.

He saw Charlie in the sparring ground was attacked by the Jackal warrior in a massive pack attack, Charlie ducked down and swept the ground, kicking the warriors by their knees and got them falling off balance in a row. He then hopped into the air and slammed his metal staff on the ground, creating a slippery frozen ice floor on the ground that kept them off balance, Charlie was then seen swinging on his staff like a pole dance before landing a bicycle kick on the chest of the last Jackal standing, launching him flying across the room and landing into the wall.

It was all so confusing for Judy to watch and behold. It made no sense for this to be taking place here without reason. A sparring match in the middle of a museum. The last pale a boxing match should be taking place. It was still impressive to watch as free show however. "You know as much fun as this is to watch… Why is it happening here? And what is this even? Oh so many questions. Get a grip. Maybe there is a reason. I'm just not sure if we should bother them right now." Judy said anxious for getting some answers, but caustous lacking any motives for the fight she was watching.

She then saw Anubis came into the boxing ring and picked Charlie up by his hand and helped the wolf with a bit of encouragement patting. "See you're getting the basics. Just focused your emotion on something and your Mana will flow. From what you've shown, you appear to be a physical fighter type." Said Anubis with a confident voice while examining Charlie's fighting method, holding his staff up and observed how he measured up to others. "Just as firm as I expected." Said Anubis.

"Well there's some compliments, but really, what's this Mana thing?" Charlie asked with a shrug as he held the staff in his hand, he collapsed the staff into a shorten baton and tucked it on the back of his back. "Mana is a power that flows in us all, it binds the universe and can be channeled to manifest itself in something that's an extension of your soul." Anubis explained in an oddly cryptic manner to Charlie, this aroused more suspicion from Judy and Nick as they sneak around closer to Anubs and Charlie.

"So what is this all about though?"Judy whispered herself. As she moved closer into the room to get a better look the thoughts of what was happening become slightly more clear to her. "This looks kind of like Karate Kit. Life lessons. Intense training. Do you know if Charlie was in the bad with a rival gang though?" Judy asked.

"I didn't remember Logan arresting him for any gang involvements." Said Nick in a whisper as they saw Anubis leading Charlie up from the basement area of the museum. "Extension of my soul? How does that work?" Charlie asked inquisitively as Anubis would then proceed to summon out his scepter from the thin air, Charlie could see that the scepter of the God an intricate Egyptian hieroglyphs and glow to it along with a curve sickle like top end where an energy orb was held in place.

"This is scepter is part of me. Not just an object but a sacred tool imbued with my Mana and soul." Anubis stated as he held the scepter in his hand walking up from the basement with Charlie to the main foyer before heading upstairs, all the while Nick and Judy followed behind shadowing their every moves.

"So you're implying that you can track me and know me by the Mana in my body? What is this Staag Wars?" Charlie frowned as he walked with Anubis not quite believing his implications. "There's more to it than that. But in due time, I shall disclose. Point is you're not like most other mortals, this much I know. The mana in you is something you're born with and hence something you must control." Anubis stated sternly to Charlie as he walked with the robot wolf.

Judy continued following them quietly determined to find out more about them. Though as she followed her cover was getting increasingly low. Only able to hide herself snug between shelving units, and crates filled with antiques. She watched as Nick himself seemed to weave in and out of cover with fluid motion despite the robot body. "Hmphmm. Maybe there are some tricks with that gunk i don't know about yet. I can't call you the quick brown fox anymore." Judy quipped noting the much more chrome body of Nick.

"But doesn't really explain much your interests in me." The young robot wolf frowned and retorted to Anubis he looked at the Jackal's face with an increasingly demanding expression on his face. It was becoming all too clear that he knew very well the Jackal deity had more than just simply modernization and Charlie's mana in mind.

He knew Charlie perhaps from birth, he paid Charlie money to go through his daily life and education, Anubis sighed out to Charlie, defeated and caved into the demand of the youth, but Judy can tell from the facial expression of Anubis that he had something else in him that made him caved in. "If you wish for the truth...then here it is…" Anubis paused for a moment to compose himself, he sighed out and looked up at Charlie's face. "I...am...your father." Said Anubis in a slow but depressed voice causing Charlie to stumble back from hearing it in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: Ka, Ba, Ren, Ib, Sheut

Chapter 3: Ka, Ba, Ren, Ib, Sheut

"You are my what!?" Charlie snorted out, half amused and baffled as he staggered back against the railing of the stone staircase in front of the jackal deity. His voice became a high pitch shriek for a brief moment, causing Nick and Judy to winch and lowered their heads down under the staircase's base. "What the hell are you on about? You're crazy right? You must be crazy!" Charlie tilted his head up and threw his hands into the air hysterically as he paced back and forth flailing around, half crazed by the cryptic meaning of Anubis's words.

"This is absolutely bonkers! Bonkers! Yeah that's what I think, you just met me and you think of me like a son you never have and pretend that I'm your son and your delusion now finally get to you!" He rambled at a lighting speed, a pace only motor mouths can handle as he sputter more and more. Anubis was heard sighing out in annoyance before proceeding to slap Charlie at the back of his head in a powerful slap, "Focus, boy." The jackal uttered grimly.

"Ouch, I wish you didn't do that." Charlie complained, making a canine whine before Anubis was seen taking extra steps upstairs towards the Curator Office, "But really, how come I'm your son? Do you have any proof of that? DNA Tests? Blood samples?" The robot wolf inquired Anubis incessantly, asking over and over as he followed the deity closely before seeing Anubis pushing the Curator's Office doors opened.

Anubis stepped into the chamber and sat down on a chair drowsily rubbing his temple, causing Charlie to fall silent, a deathly silent with his hysterical and almost insane grin disappeared, leaving a curious and cautious expression. "Blood doesn't speak as much as the persona. The mask which we wear to guide our understanding and shape our identity." The jackal uttered grimly as he rubbed his temple further slumping his head down.

He rested his head into his paws, his face was hidden by the palms as his elbows were planted on his knees. The pose Anubis assumed got Charlie to tilt his head in closer to the Jackal, his sensitive robot ears suddenly picked up the sound of the deity weeping and sniffing under his breath. He widened his pupils and perked his ears straight up, listening closely to the sound of Anubis croaking and crying in a pathetic manner. "Wh...what did I- was it something I said? If it was then sorry." Charlie stuttered in confusion before he was interrupted by Anubis.

"Ka, Ba, Ren, Ib, Sheut. They are the components of a soul...you were but a child...when I lost you. Your Ren, you had none. Your Ka and Ib were gone...only the Sheut and Ba remained." The deity lowered his hands and lifted his head up to face Charlie, the wolf gasped slightly when he saw Anubis's face wet with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Droplets falling on his laps and on occasionally, on the floor. "You died just when you were born...and I didn't get to hear the sound of birth and your cry...I'm sorry my son! Forgive me…" The jackal deity coughed out as he stood up from the chair, turning his back to Charlie as he walked towards the corner and rest his head into the stone wall of the structure causing Charlie to back away, apparently disturbed. "What are you talking about? I'm a wolf and you're a jackal...deity...thing. You can't be my father, I gotta go now." Charlie sighed out defeatedly, confused and perplexed as he turned away from Anubis and exited the office. Leaving the deity to bemoan his uncomfortable memories alone. From his office, he saw through the glass window the sight of Charlie riding off on his bike, presumably to his apartment in Tundratown.

"You have no idea…" The jackal uttered before clenching his palm into a fist and slammed it into the wall and felt the pain coursing its way across his body, affecting every fibers of his beings. He sat down on the chair and sighed, "Stupid...stupid...stupid!" He snarled to himself in self pity and agony as he tossed a glass statue of Aphroducky into the nearby bookshelves, shattering it into pieces. In his grief, he slumped his back on the chair picking up a portrait he kept hidden in his drawer and opened the rolled up canvas.

He sighed out a long drawn breath as he looked at the Renaissance style painting of a brown, slightly tannish gold female wolf in Medieval clothing, she wore a light tan dress with a hood over her head, covering both of her ears. The artist apparently had left her eyes dark as night while her arms were cradling a newborn, an infant pup still suckling from his mother's nipples. Anubis had a strange fondness towards the painting, gazing at it for minutes if not hours.

It wasn't errotic thoughts that crossed his mind, but rather sadness, anguish and a longing. "I've found him...my love...I'll take care of him. No matter what…" He silently spoke to the portrait before rolling it up and put it away carefully into a safe hidden behind a world map hanging on the wall of the office.

[hr]

A morning with a cup of coffee and a mix drink of protein is the idea of an ideal breakfast for Romano Valetti, the grey wolf. He sat in his apartment dining table and chair and sipped on his cup of coffee with his right hand. On his left was a newspaper of the Daily Herding, a broadsheet papers of Zootopia with a black and white photo of former Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether. The headline was written in a bold font with an underline underneath decorated by a lion crest blowing a horn. "Bellwether pardoned. Police investigation continues."

He huffed out seeing the headline and opened the newspaper to the relevant page to begin reading about the article. He scoffed seeing the columns stating Bellwether's exact location remains secret for her own safeties as he drank his coffee. "Idiota." Said the grey wolf in his early 30s. His ears however perked up as he heard the sound of music playing on the floor above followed by the sound of some thudding and slight racket. "Cosa sta succedendo lassù?" Romano asked himself before exiting his apartment and went up the stairs.

As he approached the source of the sound, he saw the door of Charlie's apartment to be a thin barrier to seal off the sound coming from inside the place. He heard what sounded to be 80s Ballad playing, namely the song "Down on love" by Fureigner. The song apparently was hitting the high note when he heard the panting and heavy breathing coming from inside. "Sembra che il mio vicino abbia una vita interessante." Romano thought with a playful grin on his face as he knocked on the door.

The knocking echoed into the room and caught the attention of Charlie who was at that moment busy with his pole dance practices, he quickly stopped his practice while in the midst of swinging his leg around a pole in the center of the apartment and lowered his thighs down along the metal bar.

"Ho boy, I think the old lady finally hop off her chair...hopefully not into a box." Said Charlie in a grim tone as he turned the music off and opened the door. He peaked out and saw Romano standing in the doorway, dressed in a casual grey shirt buttoned from top to bottom and wore a pair of baggy trousers. "Uhhhh, who are you and can I help you or anything?" Charlie asked Romano curiously not quite aware of the grey wolf's intentions with him.

"Hmmmm, I can see that you have a busy session preparing…" Romano moved his head to the side a bit, his eyes soon caught a glimpse of the metal pole in the apartment and his mind jumped to conclusion almost instantly. "...for serving other needs?" He asked Charlie in a rather lustful tone as he rubbed his chin examining Charlie's body up and down. Finding the comment rather awkward and Romano's uncomfortably hungry eyes on his body made Charlie felt the need to try and politely cut their conversation short. "Well...uh...that's none of your business but am I bothering you or something?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"You think so? Actually I'm more entertained and interested in...spending time with you." Romano replied with a chuckled towards Charlie as he looked down at the young arctic wolf's muscular and athletic form. He saw before his eyes the round pectoral muscles and well toned six packs abs. Despite talking to a neighbor, Romano saw that Charlie was still wearing a navy blue speedo on him and was mostly stark naked, the looks of it alone were enough to tell Romano that Charlie was pole dancing. "And I can see that I am highly interested in your practice session. May I come in?" He asked Charlie in a surprisingly amused tone, causing Charlie to blush brightly red.

"Wa-wait what!? You wanna come in now? Uh..this is...kinda awkward for me and all. I just don't like people..." As Charlie stuttered he soon noticed Romano slowly unbuttoning his shirt as if to tease Charlie's eyes. He leaned back a bit while gritting his teeth apparently in a struggle to contain his own lust as he felt his own crotch bulging a bit from the sight. "Oh no please don't! Just come in! Don't do that in the hallway…" Charlie whimpered in confusion as he led Romano into his apartment in a reluctant manner.

Romano stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him with his left foot. He glanced around and for a moment, he let out a wolf whistle at the apartment's rather Sci-Fi like appearance of the apartment. Starting with the blue hue of the lighting and the large rectangular, lounge in front of an empty wall. Curiously enough, he found that there was no TV in the place, beside a bed, a medium sized refrigerator, a kitchen with some never before seen appliances.

He can tell that the appliances were not from any producers or brands found at the shopping malls or electronic store. "Quite a home you have here, mio amico." Said Romano in a thick Italian accent, Charlie took a moment to keep up with Romano's curiosity as he explored the apartment. The arctic wolf took a moment to sniff at Romano's breath as he spoke, catching on to the thick scent of connoisseur wines, Amontillado in particular.

"You uh a regular alcoholic?" Charlie asked in a curious manner, much to his mixture of horror and delight, he saw Romano turning around and taking off the shirt, unbuttoning from top to bottom before finally taking off the shirt to reveal his tankier body compared to Charlie. The arctic wolf gasped with his mouth fell open, his optics were observing the muscular and masculine grey wolf from Italy with a lustful desire being dialed up to eleven. He approached Romano slowly step by step, his feet trembled as his arms raised up slowly to feel Romano's fur and muscles.

He felt the grey wolf's chest to be a well built bastion of pectoral perfection and his arms having large, well rounded muscles to compliment the grey wolf's virile physique, he traced his paws down to Romano's abdomen area, feeling up Romano's well rounded and toned six packs, noticing how each one were indent and well defined. "I miei pantaloni, toglili per favore." Romano stated playfully and winked to Charlie, he gestured for the wolf to take off his pants, slowly and take his time. Seeing the body languages, Charlie made a nervous smirk as he slowly unbuttoned Romano's pants and slipped it down slowly.

The garment soon fell to the floor, revealing Romano's pair of beefy thighs and an equally tightly clenched pair of speedos. These were emerald green in color that contrast with his stone grey fur. But nonetheless, it made the wolf all the more...eye candy to Charlie. Before the arctic wolf can speak anything, he felt Romano wrapping his muscular arms around his back. The grey wolf was now groping Charlie's rumps, feeling the arctic wolf's round and well defined rear end as Charlie eeped out in surprise, but he didn't resist. He was enjoying it much to his chagrin. "Tell me, is your employment...lonely?" Romano asked tenderly as he nuzzled Charlie's muzzle.

"It is...to be honest, my act is a one man show and I feel like I should just end it and go home every nights…" Charlie replied in a more hesitant and slightly aroused tone as he felt Romano pulling him in close, now the two felt their bulges were grinding against one another gently and slowly. The movement caused the fabric of their Speedos to generate squeaky noises accompanied by the obligatory moaning and panting sound from the two, mostly Charlie due to how domineering Romano was. "Un bel allenamento qui amico mio. May I ask if your employer still hiring?" The grey wolf began to lick Charlie around the back of his ear, tracing the red tongue up along the triangle shaped listening appendage.

Charlie nodded to Romano making rather pleasured and audible moaning sounds as he rocked himself back and forth, rubbing his body against Romano's muscular and furry torso.

"Oh...yeah the manager is still hiring, last I checked he wanted another dancer for my show. You want to join?" He asked while looking at the grey wolf's face, his smile was devious and filled with naughty intentions towards Charlie as the grey wolf secured him in a passionate lustful kiss. He forced his tongue into Charlie's mouth, licking and rubbing it along with Charlie's own tongue, causing the arctic wolf to experience tingling sensations, ticklish and pleasurable stimulus that won't let him think properly.

"Si, I could use a job with you, seeing that you are...shall I say...charming neighbor? Mio amico, you have no worries, I've been working this for quite sometimes now. This won't be any differences." The grey wolf spoke reassuringly in a thick Italian accent as he massaged Charlie's back, the arctic wolf smiled back to Romano but blushed brightly red before nodding to him. "I'm a bit embarrassed but uh...hey anything goes, at least I know I won't work alone." The arctic wolf replied hesitantly before seeing himself shushed by Romano, who proceeded to kiss Charlie's lips passionately, silencing him on his bed at that moment.

[hr]

Ice Pleasure's opening hour has come at last with patrons coming to the place and entered the establishment's front door and lost themselves to a world of icy cold pleasure, contrast by the booze and dancing of various performers on stage. One of the patron there was Anubis, dressed in a more casual outfit consisting of a pair of khaki pants in dark color, he also wore a casual black leather jacket over his T-shirt. He sat by the bar, drinking some booze next to Logan as he asked the timber wolf with a slightly drowsy tone. "How long has he been doing this Logan? Tell me and I'll let you in something reserved for inner circles." Said Anubis as he held the shot of Whisker in his paw.

Logan grumbled to Anubis as he was in the audience waiting for Charlie to being on his routine show. Logan tapped his paw on the ground. He himself still dressed formal adornment still. A dark colored suit and tie on top, and dark slacks on the bottom with no wrinkle in sight. He stood out well compared to the usual crowd of the strip joint with many in the croup having unbutton shirts, or very ugly looking clothing. Logan had trouble answering the question.

"Well. I can't say for as long as I've known him. Since I haven't known him for most of his life. He's been doing it since right after the Bunnyborow incident as we have been calling it. Once he got his robot body ironically." Logan said fiddling with cubes of ice in his own drink. He didn't seem to have the appetite though as Logan seems to be rather sick with each viewing. It was enough to perk anubis's interests seeing Logan's adversity to the current location.

"Really? Having a shiny robot body and took up exotic dancing? At least he won't contract HIV…" Anubis grimly replied as he rubbed his temple, Logan can tell that the deity was rather depressed and perhaps even annoyed by something. Namely Charlie related matters. "There's a reason that I can claim Charlie as my son Logan. It might confuse you but it's the most solid case from a spiritual perspective. Charlie carries in him the shadow and spark of my biological son, who died too soon to live." Said Anubis as he began to smoke a cigarette in his maw.

Logan though lower renewed his head and placed the bottom of his muzzle on the tops of his fingers listening to Anubis closely. It was a stunt for him not to listen or even pay attention to the gratuitous nudity around him, but he seemed to understand the concept. "Wait i think I know this actually. It's like reincarnation. I think I have read about this before. Born again. Same soul, but different set of cloth. Basically the flesh and body. I remember this in highschool when we were learning different cultures." Logan explained.

Anubis nodded to Logan as he took a sip of the wine in his glass before looking up at Logan's face. "Reincarnation, the boy has no memories of me, or his mother, a blank mind and a clean sled. If only I wasn't too busied with Ewegypt's problems, I could have just packed my bag and adopt him." Said Anubis with a bitter growl under his breath as he sipped some more wine. At that point they saw the lights went off with spotlights shone on the stage behind their back. The two could tell this was Charlie's show and it was beginning.

The moment Logan and Anubis turned around, they saw the curtains lifted and revealed a pair of male wolves, both of whom were beefcakes and eye candy physiques. They had shiny white teeth and well rounded and defined rumps, their bodies even had rolling muscles and fluffy fur to cover them. Charlie was wearing his usual blue speedos, facing the opposite direction was Romano, a grey wolf with amber eyes, in a pair of emerald green speedos. The timber wolf seems to be taller than Charlie and Logan apparently a few years older. But from the looks of it, he was now Charlie's dance partner on stage.

The two took their first steps out towards the poles on stage, wrapping their right leg around the poles before making struts around the poles, Charlie and Romano were like mirrored images as they swing around the poles, grinding their bulges against the metal rods. Romano and Charlie were licking the poles with their tongues tracing up along the cold surface while the two were face to face with one another.

The two soon broke their mirrored image dancing and went towards each other. They held each other hands firmly before hearing the rowdy crowds shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", Logan and Anubis of course were immediately treated to the sight of Charlie and Romano kissing each other passionately on stage with their bulges grinded against one another and their paws rubbing and caressing their rumps.

Despite Logan's good track record of being supportive during one of Charlie's shows this time he could not bear the sight he was seeing for much longer. His smile went away as he watched the much older wolf start to maul Charlie's face with warm gooey passion. Logan's mouth fell open while his large eyes created a terrified expression. His face looked towards Charlie and Romano, but he really wasn't looking to them as much as he was looking deep into space. Lost for words he couldn't even speak.

As the sight played out in front of them, Anubis too was apparently too shocked to speak for himself, but the shock for Anubis was different than the one Logan had. Being a God of the Ancient World, Anubis saw this as a somewhat pleasant surprise instead. For a moment, his jaw was agape but he then drank the whiskey again casually watching the two making out on stage before the curtains came down over them, essentially ending Charlie's sideshow. "I'll wait for his explanation first this time." Said Anubis. He waited with Logan for a few minutes before seeing Charlie coming out from the backstage towards them in his usual navy blue outfit, Romano was following behind in sapphire T-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Hey Logan how are you doing? This is Romano, my partner from now on at work." Said Charlie as Romano bowed his head down to greet Logan and kissed the police officer's paw. "Buonasera messere." The Italian wolf spoke up in a charming and deep baritone voice as he batted his eyes to Logan and Charlie.

Logan shuddered nervously while he looked around. "I- i d- don't know what you just said, but alright…" Logan moved his hand way for a different reason as he looked around hoping no one saw that exchange. He held his tongue out in disgust. "Yeah look Romano. I don't really swing that way. No offense. Nothing wrong with you doing it. I just. I'm not into that. Not really." Logan said in a stiff awkward voice.

"Nessun problema messere." Romano replied as he sat down maintaining an uncomfortably close proximity to Charlie even have his left wrapped around Charlie's waist, reaching to grab his abdomen causing Charlie to giggle in tingling pleasure. "Mia cara Charlie here is quite...attractive I must say. We met by chance in the apartment earlier today." Said Romano as Charlie blushed brightly red and leaned his head against Romano's chest. "Yeah, we had a practice session this morning and...well...he was pretty attractive and charming." Charlie stated as he kept his head buried in Romano's chest and felt the grey wolf's stroking.

It didn't help Logan's casse that the two only have known each other for a day, and yet somehow Charlie was already in love with the man as if he had known him for a long period of time. His teeth grit together hard as he tried his hardest not to cause a scene. He curled his toes hard and felt his fingers scrutch up.

"Oh how wonderful… I'm glad you two took the time and effort to think of this relationship…" Logan said through grit teeth. As Anubis felt Logan's emotions weren't exactly stable. If he could read his mind he would see and hear what Logan was thinking. "Oh god Charlie you never stood a chance! You never did! Only a day!? This guy is way out of your league man! You naive fool!" Logan thought.

Anubis who had been keeping himself reserved behind Logan glanced at the sight of Romano before speaking out to the grey wolf. "Signore Valetti, have you...been through several relationships?" Anubis asked the grey wolf while blowing his smoke to a different direction. "I can neither confirm nor deny that I have." Said Romano with a smirk at Anubis and Logan's direction as kept his hand rubbing on Charlie's shoulder. "Il tuo comportamento affascinante parla da sé." Anubis stated to Romano as a remark to the wolf's uncomfortable mannerism around Charlie's body.

"Signore…" Romano paused for a moment, apparently asking for a name as Anubis scratched his neck and replied cautiously. "Aaron, Aaron Longinus." Said Anubis, demonstrating his comfortability with Latin and Italian languages. "Va bene, messere Longinus. I have been with one lady during my teenage years...she was dead unfortunately in street violence. Ancient history by this point." The wolf stated to Anubis as he sighed out seemingly in a depressed state.

But as he looked down at his own glass of whiskey shot, he coughed out a bit, at first Logan thought it was a faux coughing as if to mock them, but it soon escalated in intensity and the violence speed of it. Charlie and Logan's HUD alarmed them to an escalation in heart rate coming from Romano's chest as he fell down on the floor coughing and spasm gripped his body. "Romano! Romano! Look at me! Look at me, please don't worry I got this!" Charlie scrambled over to Romano as he began to press on Romano's chest and struggled to control the heart rate to a more controllable level.

Logan's situation wasn't improved with Romano suddenly having a heart attack out of seemingly nowhere. Logan himself looked down unsure what to do and unsure of where to touch. "Oh god I don't even know what part is covered in what. How old is this guy if he's having heart attacks out of nowhere!?" Logan stammered.

Romano inhale and exhale in violently unpredictable manner as he wheezing out a barely audible "30" from his mouth. He then laid his head down on the floor breathing in a slower but now much more cautious manner. His eyes closed tight before Charlie called an ambulance over to carry him to the hospital. Anubis held Romano's wrist up trying to get a pulse from the wolf. "He's weak, heart problem, convulsion and cardiac problems aren't helping us. He needs a doctor now." Said Anubis in a quick assessment as Charlie nodded to Anubis and lifted the grey wolf up in his hands and brought him to a lounge and set him down.

Logan and Anubis can see that Charlie was not leaving Romano's side, keeping to the Italian canine all the time and kept his eyes on Romano's heart rates and lungs as he struggled to keep the wolf well. The kind of dedication from Charlie was genuine and they could tell but the mystery was Romano's receiving and replying to his care. They soon had the paramedics arrived to take Romano to Zootopia General, the hospital of the Downtown area. Charlie himself was sitting by the waiting room with Logan and Anubis as they awaited the doctor's verdict on Romano's fate.

Logan to the rest stil was in total shock so much had just occurred to him and the others and yet in so little time. Logan shook his head out and groaned. "Oh… what just happened. I like 5 minutes we went from strip joint, to meeting him, to ambulance, and then hospital. This night can't get any crazier!" Logan shouted.

However, just as he said that Hunter came into the clinic waiting room along with Canyon. Hunter had various shards of glass in his face, cuts, and a bruise over his right eyes. Canyon was seen escorting him to the nearest helpdesk "Uh yeah does picking a fight with a band of bikers count for anything here? Also while drunk?..." Canyon asked.

Logan seeing this hunched himself downwards more as he felt his exhaustion speak up dramatically feeling himself grow tired. "Logan spoke too soon don't i?..." he muttered.

Anubis nodded to Logan and sighed out as he sat next to Charlie and placed his paw on Charlie's shoulder to calm the young arctic wolf. As Charlie curled up on the metal chair waiting for a confirmation, he felt unease by the fact that the twisted turns of Fates was taking away the first love of his life.

But as he was about to sink into hopeless despair, he saw the doctor, a doe with star like spots on her body came out of the elevator, she approached him with a notepad on her hooves and cleared her throat. "Good news, Mr. Valetti is doing well, just that he's a bit dazed by the convulsion. However there's a bad news for you." Charlie widened his eyes in shock as he looked closer to her face. "What's the bad news? Please don't tell me!"

The doe flipped a page of the notepad and looked at the information that was grim to hear for Charlie but all too normal by this point for doctors in a hospital. "I'm afraid that Mr. Valetti is not expected to live to see his 40s. His heart problem has been diagnosed to have advanced to incurable stage, he has at best a year and a half to live." It sounded like a hammer to his head, Charlie's expression turned pale and like a man hearing his death sentence, he sat down, collapsing his face into his palms. Anubis could hear Charlie weeping and even worse, the young wolf was apparently having a heart broken moment in his young life.

Logan however looked to Anubis for some type of guidance here as he saw the situation go from bizzare, to quick moving, to a disaster before his eyes. He looked over at Hunter being directed for the nearest operating room. Some how he wished he tagged on for their misadventures to see what was happening in their lives. To him at least there would be some humor. "Well shit… you're god of the dead! Go over there and make him less dead. You can do that right?" Logan asked.

Anubis sighed out to Logan as Charlie continued weeping and sobbing, this time he was genuinely conflicted, he could use his power to grant Romano a lease for life but that went against the law of the God's conduct. "I could help...bring him to life and cure the disease...but that's against the code of conduct of a God. Using their power for favors of others." Said Anubis as he paced back and forth, this time Charlie lifted his head up with a frown and began to scowl at Anubis.

"You're the God of the Dead! You can drag others into Hell for all I care and don't lie to me, this is your doing isn't it? You don't want him around me and you don't want me working there isn't it? So you want to kill him-" But in the midst of his accusations, Anubis slapped Charlie across his face.

The wolf fell down to the floor and held his jaw in pain, he groaned in pain as Anubis held his clenched fists looking down at Charlie. "Go and meet him yourself...if you think he loves you so much." The jackal deity scowl at Charlie harshly as he crossed his arms looking at Charlie as he slowly getting back on his feet.

"Well you didn't need to slap him! What was that for!? Do people just do that to their kids in Ewegypt! That shit don't work here! In fact i can't allow that here!" Logan stood up and showed his police badge to Anubis. "I can technically book you for an assault charge now you know that! I'm not hesitating either since that was my brother! What is going on tonight !?" Logan shouted.

"And I can book two weeks in the dungeon for you, Officer Lupis." Anubis snarled back at Logan, showing an aggressive side that seem to be out of character when compared to the usual calm and stoic figure he projected. Charlie huffed out and pushed Anubis aside as he walked towards the elevator to ride up to Romano's room.

"Shut up already, I don't care about either of your problems, I just want him to be well." Said Charlie in a cold and disturbingly similar to Anubis with an apathetic attitude that made Anubis glare into Charlie's eyes seeing something, a reminder of his own childhood.

"If you have a spell in mind then cast it to end me, so I can be done with this pathetic existence." was the thing he recall from his childhood, as the elevator doors shut and Charlie disappeared from sight, Anubis sighed out and sat down slumping his head over. "He's just like me...he just doesn't know it yet. And already I'm giving him a glimpse of his grandfather." Said Anubis in a depressed tone.

Logan himself sat back down on the chair next to Anubis, and looked up at the ceiling unsure of where to take this night. He didn't bother being up the fact Anubis had slapped Charlie. It seems to no matter as the night continued spiraling into insanity. Only now did it feel like it was taking a slow depressing crawl. "I don't even know what this means. Was his grandfather a bad person? No offense. Oh and not to say you're a bad person. So what went down?" Logan asked.

Anubis sighed out to Logan as he rubbed his temple and forehead and sighed out. "He...wasn't what you would call a father...but he was the only one I have. Begrudgingly. He was abusive, constantly angry and driven by anger beyond reason to inflict as much pain on others as possible. It's best not to invoke his name, he already done enough damages to me already." Said Anubis with a sigh as he sat in place, he crossed his arms and lie down on on the chair, he looked upward to the ceiling seeing the blinding light of the hospital. It felt nostalgic for him, to recall his childhood memories, his formative years and how he struggled to survive. "He has but a Shadow. But now it seems he has a name, a heart and personality...I'm a stumbling old man compared to the burning passion in his heart." Anubis stated drunkenly as he contemplate the situation with Charlie.

Logan appeared to be equally lost. Though he did learn one thing out of the awkward conversation they were having. "Huh. I just assumed you guys to be the best at everything. Deity place's like a paradise with only a few occasional war stuff. You telling you have to deal with abusive parents? What else financial issues, disease, divorce? Real world issues like here?" Logan asked.

To his chagrin, Logan saw Anubis nodded to his questions as the jackal deity sighed out with his hands crossed in front of his chest. "Unfortunately yes. It's not paradise like you imagined. It's...like anywhere else, life, challenges, problems, and everything. The true Paradise is for lives that has lived to their fullest, Aaru, the Field of Reeds where I wished my mother to be in. The Duat, a junction point for recent dead, the purgatory wasteland of memories." The jackal deity groaned and sighed out as he stood up and began to head out to the exit. "Tell Charlie I left early for the Museum. If he bothers to listen." Said Anubis as he exited the hospital heading out to the museum before disappearing from sights.

[hr]

As the elevator doors opened, Charlie let out a huff and a sigh before exiting the elevator on the 2nd floor of the hospital, he followed the doctor's direction towards room 215 of the floor and found Romano lying on a bed. He had IV drip plugged into his veins and life support keeping him conscious. To his right hand side was the view of Zootopia with the skyscrapers of Downtown Zootopia glowing brilliantly. "Hey, how are you doing...Romano?" Charlie approached Romano slowly and hesitantly seeing the grey wolf slowly turning his head to look at Charlie. He smiled at the arctic wolf as the guest sat down on a stool next to him.

"Mio amico, did I leave you longing for air?" Romano asked sarcastically, half joking and halfway to death. "You did. And a bit more than that but…air, well I don't know if I need it anymore." Charlie remarked casually as he sat down on a stool and sighed out to Romano. The grey wolf leaned in closer to Charlie, noticing the slap mark on the left cheek and began to gently stroke it, soothing the pain coming from it. "Did somebody hurt il mio piccolo amante? Don't worry, old Romano here got you covered." The grey wolf smiled to Charlie as he leaned in and smooch the arctic wolf on his lips, gently tracing his tongue around Charlie's lips and teeth. "How come your mouth is so cold?" He asked Charlie curiously for the first time, usually it would have been Charlie asking him a question.

"Oh...uh nothing don't worry about it. People say that about me all the time. Maybe it's Tundratown getting to me." Charlie blushed brightly red as he let out a playful innocent chuckle to Romano. The grey wolf reasonably cocked his head to the side curiously, the reasoning didn't stack up to him. Animals in the arctic have fur to keep warmth and no amount of cold can render their lips icy cold, save for death.

"Interessante, perdonate il mio segreto Charlie. I should have told you I have a weak heart...but then again, who would speak of their impending doom as a first meet?" He asked Charlie rhetorically in a sarcastic manner as Charlie sighed out and slumped his head down nodding. "True, no one would...a year and a half...you're going to die aren't you?" He asked grimly to Romano who nodded to the young robot in disguise before looking up to the ceiling. "I was hoping to find an old friend of mine...last I heard he was in town but...well...complications I can't tell you much. It's best you get some sleeps now." Romano sighed out as Charlie whimpered.

He held Romano's paw with both hands, seeing that Romano holding his palms back, Charlie glanced up at his face pleading for his well being. "Please...be well won't you?" He pleaded in vain hope to Romano who then reluctantly pulled him closer, Romano was now holding Charlie's cheeks and secured him in a passionate and lustful kiss. For a moment, Charlie closed his eyes and melted into the kiss letting Romano stroke his mouth with his tongue licking and rubbing. The love making session took them five minutes to complete, once Charlie broke away from the kiss, he exited the room and went back down to the atrium of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4: Ne me quitte pas

Chapter 4: Ne me quitte pas

He was all alone again as usual. Once again, alone without warriors or companies around him. Not even one of his hetairoi to speak to. He had the museum all to himself and in the dark of the night, felt the wind blowing over his fur and the well sculpted torso.

He didn't wear any shirts or suits in the evening, rather he dressed in a bit more loose and casual with only his dark Egyptian trousers with gold veins on the fabric edges. His torso was exposed to the element, as he stare into the night sky, watching the stars above and the mapping out the constellations.

He knelt to his knees and bowed before the celestial body, under his breath, he muttered and pray to the stars, partly out of desperation, the other part was out of hope. Hope for reconciliation and for apologies to the young Charlie Frost.

"Grandmother Nut of the Heaven, She Who Shelters the Earth and Heaven, hear my prayer...give me not might but compassion. Grandfather Geb, He Who Nurture Life, give me strength to swallow pride. Guide my heart and mind to find humility as the stones of your Earth have always done." He prayed religiously, bowing his head down on a rug on the floor.

Once his praying was done, he rolled the rug together and meticulously folded it into a compact piece, he then put the rug inside a glass case before sitting down on his office chair. He contemplated his loneliness before turning on the gramophone, he rotated the hand crank of the device before putting the vinyl disk on. At first there were only the static and squeaking sound of vinyl disk, it soon became the sound of melodious music. But being a rather old timer, Anubis himself didn't mind the device's age.

Ne me quitte pas

Il faut oublier

Tout peut s'oublier

Qui s'enfuit déjà

Oublier le temps

The song continued to play on the vinyl disk, one of Anubis's favorite from the 50s and 60s, Jacques Blaireau's hit single Ne me quitte pas, or "Do not leave me". He sat there, listening to the song as his train of thoughts continue running through the various scenarios in his mind. He sat on the desk with his hands crossed over one another, his fingers folded over one another as he rested his nose under the palms.

Moi je t'offrirai

Des perles de pluie

Venues de pays où il ne pleut pas

Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort

Pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière

Je ferai un domaine

Où l'amour sera roi, où l'amour sera loi

Où tu seras reine

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Je t'enverrai

Des mots insensés

Que tu comprendras

Je te parlerai

De ces amants-la

Qui ont vu deux fois leurs cœurs s'embraser

Je te raconterai l'histoire de ce roi mort

De n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

On and on the vinyl disk play, until finally the last note of the song was plucked and the last lyric uttered, did the disk come to a screeching end on the old gramophone. He groaned at the sudden lack of music in the room, the jackal got up from his seat and came over to the gramophone and picked the disk up, flipping it around, inspecting the French flag printed on it with the date "1959" printed on it. "Merci beaucoup Jacques, votre service a été le bienvenu." Said Anubis as he carefully slipped the vinyl into its folder.

But as the loneliness seem to take hold of his mind, Anubis's frustration got worse and worse in his office as he paced back and forth, his body seems to be on its own and his mind was telling it in desperate attempts to cease its insanity. He bared his teeth out, snarling and huffing in anger when he felt the headlights of a vehicle heading towards the museum.

He twitched his head and turned to the windows, at the parking lot, there was a lone red SUV coming into the parking area, this one appeared to be driven by Logan with Charlie exiting the passenger door. "Ne me quitte pas." He uttered under his breath watching silently as Charlie entered the museum.

Charlie was heading up the stairs with Logan, but unlike before when he was mad at Anubis, this time his expression seem to soften up, a sense of guilt and perhaps a timid desire to be humble and admit his guilt. The two came up to Anubis's doors and knocked on it, "Come in." Logan and Charlie heard Anubis replied after the three rhythm knocking.

The door creaked open with Charlie walking in first, his face pale in front of Anubis as he stood before the deity. "A-Anubis...I wa-want to apologize. For what I said to you back in the hospital." Charlie said weakly to him, the Jackal deity before Logan's eyes was frowning by his desk as he sat there, rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger. "You came here to apologize?" He asked with a dull tongue. "We-well what do you expect from me? I accused you of something you didn't do and...well...you got mad." Charlie stuttered as he reminded them of the incident at the hospital.

Logan stood there awkwardly as well. The two hadn't known each other long enough to really get off on a good foot. Logan had trouble looking into Anubis's own glowing eyes. He had trouble speaking due to his throat croaking up with mixed feelings. He sighed and kept an open mouth. No words came out however as he made the situation more awkward.

He turned away now feeling more embarrassed. He even seemed to forget Anubis was even a god that was in front of him. Now it felt like he was just having an awkward moment with another person. He slowly looked back to Anubis, and muttered. "Yeah sorry…" in a tense quiet voice before regaining some of his composure again.

Anubis sighed out as he stood up to Charlie and Logan, the jackal walked around his desk before coming to Charlie's side, he hugged the wolf in a sudden, holding him tight and tenderly, patting his back as Logan can see Anubis's tear streaming down his eyes, a single droplet, fell on Charlie's back.

"You're cold...cold as metal." Anubis commented as he glanced down at Charlie, the tears and mental shift caused his liquid metal shell to retract into his body's interior. Revealing his robot form to Anubis. "I get that a lot these days." Said Charlie as he looked up apparently moved by Anubis's troubled emotions.

"It doesn't matter how you look, what matters is you get to be the person you wish to be." Said Anubis with a mournful tone as he hugged Charlie into his body, resting the robot wolf's head on his chest to give his supposed son comfort and tenderness. "Charlie… Logan, it's late you two should stay here until tomorrow morning. It's for what's best." The jackal offered to them. Though the generosity was bitter for him to make, he can still be seen as genuinely caring for them.

Logan looked around though confused by this offer. He could see Anubis being genuinely nice to him which felt like a relief, but the location seems odd. It was not a familiar location to him. In fact parts of it creeped him out a bit. "Sleep in a museum. Uh. Thanks? I hope no spooky stuff happens here though. You are god of the dead. Nothing will come to life here right? All the mannequins in the same place?" Logan asked.

"If they do, they'll be the least of your concern. Come on." The jackal deity then led the two out of the office and head out to a warm and secured room on the second floor of the building. Seeing that the place was wide and there was plenty of space to cover, Anubis himself had a hard time deciding which part of the building to choose.

He soon came to the Roman exhibit wing of the building where he put out some sleeping bags for the two. "Here you go, this should do." Said Anubis as he handed them the sleeping bags and rolled them out on the floor. The room had exhibits of Roman Legion armor pre and post Marian Reform. There were even exhibitions of various Roman life at home, in the country Villa and city life. At the center was a statue of their patron Goddess, Belliona, the lioness Goddess of warriors.

Logan's mouth dropped down a bit as he looked at the lioness warrior. He didn't know much about the history of Rome, or much of advanced history as he looked, but he could tell by looking all the armor seemed to be different from what he imaged. "I thought Rome had more of that red and gold color. The mohawk looking helmet with red feathers. These guys look different." Logan said slightly surprised.

"These are from Polybian Time. Republic if you will, before Marian Reform. Afterwards the Mohawk styled head crest is for Centurion, to differentiate the rank and roles, they used different color schemes." Said Anubis as he looked at the statue of Belliona, he found it to be rather nostalgic, almost like a sense of longing for the past or perhaps a homesick feeling.

"Good night to you two. I'll be elsewhere." He exited the room and switched off the lights for them. As he went out, he sighed feeling that the pressure of being a father down on his shoulders, but at the same time, he felt the need to let go. Let go of his son as he was too old by this point for Anubis to look at him as an infant.

"Uh gnight…" Logan grumpily said as he got into his sleeping bag. The floor beneath it felt cold and hard only making this feel more off. "I'm going to go home tomorrow night, and then Angie is going to ask where I was. I'm going to have to tell her this very much crazy story. She's going to think I was drunk or something." Logan made a confused groan. His nocturnal night vision didn't help him sleep either as even in dark he could see the mannequins around him. "I think me and my friends did this once when we were kids." Logan said.

Charlie of course had sleeping difficulty similar to Logan as being a wolf meant that he had his eyes natural nocturnal night vision kicked in almost instantly. The world in front of him was rendered in a strange void of grey and black colors while he laid on his back. "I remember there was this one time, when I broke into my junior high's supply locks, and somehow... my feet got the floor frozen." Said Charlie with a shudder, but he was not as cold as Logan due to the fact he had a natural resistant against the cold and arctic conditions.

Logan listen to this and squinted his eyes. Everything about which Charlie said seemed strange to him. He looked to him with a confused face. "What the heck man? Did your school have a faulty cooler system under the lockers or something?" Logan asked looking away. He put his palms against the back of his head as he squinted. "And why the fuck would you break into a locker room with all the jockstrap and… sweat?..." Logan commented

Charlie blushed red as he felt embarrassed by the reminder of the strange event in his life but he kept his silent. "Nothing, just stupid kids trying to prank their bullies. But I don't know. It's all a blur to me at this point." Said Charlie as he rolled over to get some sleep in the place.

[hr]

The next day soon came with the sun rising up in the East, Anubis at this time was sleeping in his office with his head laying on the table. He snored and grumbled before being disturbed by the sunlight, he felt the warmth of Ra's sun on his back waking him up. He flailed around and grabbed hold of his scepter aiming at imaginary enemies. He huffed out and slowly calmed down. The jackal sat down, rubbing his temple frustratingly. "You're getting old…"

Meanwhile, in the Roman Exhibition room, Charlie and Logan were sleeping still when Charlie began to wake up from his slumber, he coughed out and yawned getting up to his feet slowly. He saw the sunlight shining on his face through the window as he got up. "Hey Logan, get up it's morning now. I think you better get up bef-" Unfortunately for both Charlie and Logan, the two heard the ringing sound coming up in their head, it was Angie calling Logan with her phone, of course by now, his phone had been integrated into his body giving him a Codec communication with his number and frequency for custom communications.

At first Logan shook awake in confusion before he saw the caller ID and panicked. "Wait where the hell… Wait shit! Angie!" Logan jumped out of his sleeping bag and onto his feet immediately. He already thought of how worried sick, or even how angry she might be. He hesitantly answered the call which humorously stopped his vibrating as well. "Uh, hey Angie!" Logan said.

Logan heard on the other end an angry Angie calling him, she sounded a bit more serious with a stern voice and high pitched shouting on him over the phone. "Logan! Where were you yesterday? Were you at the strip club and got lost in the alley? I didn't see you return at the usual time and nobody saw you!" She scolded him furiously.

Logan started stuttering already feeling her thoughts dwell on possible unfaithfulness. He shook his head out staring ahead of him. Without a phone though it really made it seemed like he was talking to himself. "Uh! Yes! No! Wait! Not on the way you think! I was busy! I'm stuck at the museum right now! I got caught up with a hospital thing that led me to go to the museum with Charlie, and then having to sleep in here since uh… Well Anubis doesn't trust the outside during the night. And this is due to Charlie's… Boyfriend to have a heart attack so we brought him into the hospital. Charlie there scolded me and Anubis so we had to go to the museum later. And before this we saw his show at the strip club, but i wasn't prepared to see Charlie in romantics with this dude. We meet each other Anubis gets all protective, 'well he can't date this man! That's gay or something.', but then this dude has a heart attack since he's like 40 or something so we had to drive him to the hospital." Logan rambled as he panted for a breath of air.

"You expect me to believe all that crap!? Stay in the museum and don't you move a muscle! I'm coming right over to give you a piece of my mind!" Logan would then hear the sound of Angie hanging up the call as she left her home to find him at the museum. This of course meant that the two were about to be given rather hefty dose of her outrage. Charlie himself nervously gritted his teeth, fearing Angie's anger than anything due to her immense aggression and Hera like personality when she suspected Logan of infidelity.

Logan's now exhausted eyes looked downwards at the ground while his entire body hunched over. His ears folded backwards before he let off an extremely long and loud sigh. "Fuck man. How did i get in this situation?" Logan said as the whole previous night felt like an avalanche of confusion.

"Oh shit, I better calm her down then, seeing that I don't have a job anyway other than the night job of being male stripper." Said Charlie as he stood in the room pale in fear. He then led Logan out of the room to the nearest restroom to get ready. They on instinct struggled to clean their faces to get a bearing of what to do next. Of course being away from home, meant that they had no tooth pastes or brushes. Even if they do, they didn't need it due to how shiny and well polished their metal teeth were.

As they were cleaning themselves in a haphazard manner, Anubis was seen walking outside dressed in a more formal suits and pants to appear as though he was the curator of the museum. The jackal came across the bathroom and heard them washing themselves inside and cleared his throat out. "I hope that you two can pay the bill there. Or even remember that I have to come up with extraordinary excuses for a janitor team." Said Anubis as he lean in against the wall. "Uh don't worry we...uh just...prepare to face the wrath of a woman." Said Charlie with a sarcastic tone as he came running out of the restroom.

Logan ran out after him though looking more like a wet mess as his liquid metal had issue melding to his body. The metal only sloshing over his body in splashes trying to grip on and create something convincing only made Logan look more out of professional formal appearances. The red color below the liquid metal shined, but not with as brilliant of resilience. "Gotta go! Thanks for the place to sleep!" Logan fired off quickly.

"You're welcomed." Said Anubis with a sighed as he began to walk down the building's staircase behind Charlie and Logan, as the two wolves were coming down, they saw the sight of Angie coming into the Museum and next to her was Alfred hiding himself inside her purse. Once inside the museum, the AI sphere began to levitate out of her purse and made a rotation to regain his sense of balance.

"Aha! Where do you think you're going Logan? Didn't I tell you to stay put so I can see you?" Angie ordered him in a more pressing and aggressive manner as she came walking towards him with a scowl on her face. Alfred likewise follow her to face Charlie. "And you where were you O'boy? You gave my circuits a sizzling trying to find you all night. Good thing that I got a tracking system to know that you were here in the museum where you were safe enough. But What were you doing with...that...thing!?" Alfred became alarmed and of course was reasonably terrified with one of his tendril pointing at Anubis.

Logan backed up as Angie scolded him for being out all night. He raised his hands over his head while he backed away from her. Though he couldn't get an innocent looking smile on his face. Instead all that was stuck on his face was a more terrified humiliated look. "Okay I'm here though, I'm not dead! I'm not with another woman… you're the only one for me Angie! I swear I won't stay out late again!" Logan balled. He placed his hands on Angie's' arms and sobbed confused as she scolded him. His head somehow met her chest while he groaned sobbing confusion and regret.

He heard Angie made an annoyed groan as she slapped him across his cheek for putting his face on her chest. "Pervert!" She snarled at him. They however heard Anubis making an audible "Ahem" behind them, causing the group to flinch at his baritone. The jackal deity stepped up and put Logan behind him almost like for protection from Angie's fury. "Flufferson, I can attest to the young Mr. Lupis's defense, he was busy with a flurry of activities last night." Said Anubis as Angie sighed out to Anubis and crossing her arms.

"I know you're the God of the Dead and the judge of the Dead but I don't think you are the God of truth like Ma'at." Said Angie with a frown and suspicious look on her face. Anubis raised a brow to her, as if he was taking offense to her suspicion.

"Infidelity, you fear that he was with others. It's linked to the Fear of loneliness isn't it? No, fear not, he was never with another." Anubis stated sternly, making Angie whimpered and taking a step back from facing him as her head slumped down. "You two make up, I'll be preparing for visitors just in case." Said Anubis as he stood aside to let Logan face Angie while Charlie sighed out in relief.

Logan looked awkwardly away as well and made a slight whimper. "That slap kinda hurt. Heh heh…" Logan smiled. He held her arms though and looked her in the eyes while gulping. "Besides that I think i'm just going to stop with the weird stuff, and go straight home. I think I have learned something. Staying outside late only lead me to sleeping in a creepy museum." Logan grumbled and looked away. "Shoulda also called you maybe.. Sorry dear." he muttered.

Angie sighed out to Logan as she rest her head on his chest sobbing slightly while wrapping her hands around his waists feeling the liquid metal retracted inside his body, revealing his robot form to her. "You're going to be late Logan. Just please go to work. I got my own here." Angie stated sternly to Logan before glaring at Charlie.

"Maybe you should go somewhere else too." Charlie nodded to Angie's statement as he awkwardly shuffled out of the museum. But when Alfred attempted to leave, Anubis grabbed hold of what was essentially Alfred's bottom and yanked him back. "Not so fast. I have some matters I need to discuss with you." Said Anubis as he gestured Alfred to follow him down into the basement of the museum, disappearing from views slowly.

[hr]

Back at Precinct 1 of Downtown Zootopia, the establishment was busy processing various criminals they had apprehended in the busy day and night work to keep Zootopia safe. The latest criminal was Bellwether, although her case was an old one. The lamb was sitting in an interrogation room with a metal table in front of her. She expected no one in the precinct to show leniency for her crime, only that Judy Hopps would somehow take her words and investigate them like any police officers would.

Judy though prepared herself for interviewing Bellwether only wearing the most formal attire she could fit on her small body. She wore a tight, but very tidy grey suit and tie with a dark over coat. She wore a dark shirt over her legs. She used the reflection of herself on a window panel that acted as the one way mirror for the interrogation room. She sighed and nodded "Alright time to really get into this lady's head. Stay stern. Stay mean. Make yourself look better than she can." Judy said pepping herself up.

Judy can see that Bellwether was sitting scared on her metal chair, handcuffs kept her restraint in place as she stayed put by the table. Her outfit were scarcely changed given the amount of time she got out of prison even if it was a temporary pardon. She was still wearing her orange jumpsuits with her prisoner number tagged on the left side of her chest. "Uh Judy...There's something I need to tell you, it's about my backers who put me in position for...what happened." She phrased her words cautiously to Judy as she sat across the table from the bunny officer.

Judy hopped into the chair just in front of Bellwether and squinted her eyes in a more serious look as she listened in on what Bellwether would say. She leaned forward and kept a pen and sheet of paper ready. "Okay so talk. I'm all ears here. Who are they and why do you seem so frightened by them?..." Judy asked.

Bellwether nodded slowly to Judy as she gently pulled back the wrist wool to reveal her tattoo, it had a serpent encircling a dagger with a blood droplet on its tip. Judy can see that the tattoo itself had a rather sinister implication with a strange Middle Eastern language written under the dagger's tip. "They...don't tell me who they are only that they want me to put Zootopia under my thumbs and they can help me with it. I had contact with an agent, a stallion who often visits me in prison." Said Bellwether. She then leaned in closer to Judy to whisper the name to Judy. "Elrond Hubbuck, the leader of the Church of Preytology."

Juy herself felt her eyes widen. She sat back down into her chair as she looked to Bellwether with a more shocked expression the Nighthowler incident started to seem a bit more deeper now. The only real reason she had to believe Bellwether though was the odd tattoo she had on her. The Arabic language seems to not do well with her as she looked at it. "Church of Preytogoly? You mean that cult? I didn't realize just how in the deep you are then. But I don't understand the serpent here." Judy said.

Bellwether of course was growing increasingly more terrified and panic stricken as she hide her tattoo and glanced back and forth growing increasingly paranoid by the fear of someone being there to spy on her. "Hubbuck had that same tattoo...he...he backed me and bankrolled me. Not only that but he was making frequent visits to see if I spilled the beans on anything relating to the cult." Judy of course would see that Bellwether's tone was growing increasingly worse for wear as she grit her teeth together more and more.

"Hate to say this to you, but you sorta just did spill the beans. Fortunately for you though nothing really leaves the room. At all. I can't talk about anything that had happened here, and the walls are made out of solid concrete." Judy said. She however noted how paranoid Bellwether was getting as if she were on the verge of having a panic attack. "I didn't think Hubbuck was someone to fear though. I always thought he was just some crazy loon with a crazier sci fi story" Judy said.

"Judy you have no ideas! He doesn't care what is made public or not, he wants me dead and he is out to get me! You have to hide me somewhere." Bellwether begged to Judy moving her frail arms in a begging manner to convince Judy further. "I'm telling you he's notorious for hiring assassins to off any inner circle members who rat him out!" Said Bellwether in a now hysterical tone with her eyes almost look like they were snapping from the mental pressure exerted on her by Hubbuck even when he's out of sight.

Judy leaned back in her chair as Bellwether continued panicking. Judy held Bellwether's arms down though and shushed her in a firm tone. "Well calm down. I don't think panicking now will help. We are professionals here. Mostly at least. We can escort you into a safer place, but personally I see no safer place than this prison." Judy looked away for a moment though and cleared her throat. "Unless they have a spare spider robot." Judy muttered.

"I'm going to die...I'm going to die…" Bellwether muttered over and over again, now reduced to a fetal position in a mind numbingly shattered state, some of the police officers there had no choice but to intervene and brought her to a prison cell in the precinct to keep her there.

Nick of course had a talk with Judy in the meantime as they sat by the lounge chair of the precinct. "Okay Carrots can we trust her or do we dismiss her as loonies and she's deflecting?" Nick asked her while sitting down on the lounge, still being comfortable with showing off how his robot fox body being rather...sexy and appealing. Of course as Nick was relaxing himself, Wolfard came over and gave Nick's back a slap. "Even Logan had a bit more decency than that." the wolf officer sighed out disappointed at Nick.

Judy herself giggled a bit seeing someone put Nick into a better place. His expression as well made her laugh during the dark and eerie moment. She didn't stay to jovial for long as she nodded to Nick. It was a surprise, but not without a reason. "I don't think she's lying Nick. She's acting like a stalker is chasing her. She has the weird tattoo on her arm. It's like a snake with a bloody blade. And has weird writing below it. And get this her backer as she said was someone who's more of a loony. Elrond Hubbuck." Judy stated.

"So we need someone who can at least decipher the language of that tattoo. Hmm maybe Logan can help I think he has a girlfriend who's an archaeologist. I think she can help." Nick stated before he rotated his head around, looking at the other direction to see if Logan had arrived for work yet. "Let's go see if he's here yet." Said Nick as he stood up, only to have Wolfard spank him on his metallic rumps.

Judy eyed Wolfard a bit confused, but followed Nick. "Breaking his own rules. I can't blame him though with you." Judy snarked. In the lobby area though Logan looked to be checking in for work, but with that same face he had on after Angie scolded him. Nervous, and over all confused. The saving grace for him was the fact he was in a familiar place. "Just be a normal day. I'll take anything. Anything stupid, or off the wall just give it to me." Logan stated as he listed to the background of visitors mixed with police personal.

Nick upon seeing Logan sighed out as he gripped his rumps where he was spanked by Wolfard before approaching Logan slowly. "Hey Logan, Jude the dude and I just done questioning Bellwether and guess what, she got a tattoo. The cool type." Said Nick with a sarcastic in his tone as he held up the phone of Judy showing Logan a photo Judy got of the tattoo on Bellwether's wrist. "And we think that maybe you can get into contact with your girlfriend to help us translate the writing." Said Nick with a sly grin.

Logan hearing this hadn't seen the photo yet and looked without knowing just what the logo was. "Oh no. I'm not sure if Angie is in the mood right now after i had the treat of falling asleep in a mansion. But whatever let me see-" He stopped though looking at the photo with a more cryptic expresion familiar with a lot of it.

Judy looked at Logan's face as he froze up. She looked around feeling that same paranoid feeling Bellwether had with her. Only it was how Logan reacted to the image. At this point she couldnt tell if someone was indeed watching them. "Uh. what's wrong? Do you know what this means?" Judy said in a concerned voice.

Logan though shuddered a bit looking at the snake that was with a bloody sword. It unnerved him and caused him to recall his trip to Ewegypt. He shook his head out, and nodded to Judy. "Where is Bellwether now ma'am? Still in the interview room? Is she safe?" Logan asked in a more cryptic voice.

Seeing this Judy nodded to him slowly and lowered the phone back to a bag. "Uh yeah. She's scared though since she thinks someone is following her. And the fact she apparently has ties to Elrond Hubbuck." Judy stated.

"Uh yeah we locked her up in a refrigerator. Don't worry it's nuclear bomb shelter qualified." Said Nick in a more sarcastic tone than before as he chuckled at his own pop culture reference before once again being spanked by Wolfard. "Long story short we're holding her in the precinct until further notice. Logan, can I talk to you about that guy in the museum?" Wolfard asked Logan in a strangely frustrated and shy tone that he didn't think possible in the past. "It's about what the guy did to me the other day." Wolfard gritted his teeth as he rubbed his forehead.

Logan nodded looking to Wolfard with a more cautious, and weirded out expression. Logan looked away for a moment and nodded. "Me and him aren't' exactly on the best footing either. Actually we had a falling out that led to more fallouts. Everything has had a fallout in like the last two days." Logan said rubbing his confused head.

Judy tapped his shoulder though and smiled to him warmly. "Well for now it'll be just us to deal with him. We'll keep your name clear you so you can get back to easier work. He's in the museum right?" Judy asked him.

Logan nodded to her and looked back to the phone. "Yeah he is. Him and Angie should know more about that tattoo than i should. Way more context. Way more history than i and blabber out." logan said.

Wolfard nodded to Logan as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright that should do it with me. Anyway I'm heading out with Judy and and Nick if you want to come along." Wolfard stated to Logan as he stretched himself out and snapped some of the bones in his body. "Hard to believe I can still do that even now." The wolf officer commented as he twist his arms before moving to the parking lot of Precinct 1.

However, little did they know, the precinct was being observed from afar by Romano Valetti, it would seem that hospital bills have been footed for him and he was now on a balcony of a restaurant from across the road observing the precinct with a pair of binoculars. He had his cell phone on his right paw while sitting down by a table. "I hope that the expenses I went through covers your medical contract. You think you can pull this off?" The caller asked Romano who in turn made a nonchalant huff.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this contrarre. Just make sure the money is on time and in cash, no more no less. I trust you have that special something I want?" He asked the caller who gave a sigh to him. "Yeah I do just get it done." The call was hung up and Romano was left to see the sight of Logan and Wolfard exiting the precinct with Judy and Nick.

Logan seems to be behind the group while he wore a pain of black shades offer his eyes. Not like him to normally wear something like this, but it seems to only hide half of the weird expression he had on his face. Judy noticed Logan's odd behaviors and looked to the picture she had taken of the tattoo and wondered to herself what could it mean that would cause both Logan and a former rival to start such a fuss. "So i assume the symbol means something really bad right?" Judy asked.

Logan nodded totally unaware he was being stalked by someone he just saw go to the hospital. He defeated a bit walking. "Yeah. Real bad. You'll see what I mean when I get it translated." Logan said as Judy hopped into one of the precinct cars.

As they drove away from the precinct, Logan and Wolfard were in the front seats while Judy and Nick were in the passenger seats, as they went past the city's busy streets and neighborhood, they came up to the museum parking lot where Judy saw the lack of vehicles and even school buses rather troubling.

As far as the public know, the museum was in repair and reorganization but the lack of construction crew or other scaffoldings made things rather suspicious. "Does this guy even want to keep up his facade?" Wolfard asked rhetorically as he exited the car. "Uh yeah about that, whoever he is, is he rich?" Nick asked in a lazy manner as he followed the group inside.

Once they were inside, they found the atrium to be decorated with a statue of Alexander the Great with the Greek title of Megas Alexandros, sculpted out of marble and chalk in true Ancient Greek fashion. The figure of an idealized Alexander, a lion in Macedonian armor with his sword in paw roaring to lead an army of sheeps against a titanic foe. Judy and co can see that there were also various signs leading around the museum to exhibition wings with all sorts of artifacts dating back to ancient time, these were apparently recently unearthed and imported.

Judy's eyes widened a bit seeing the ancient relics and artifacts. She didn't think this museum in particular was rich, or even wealthy enough to afford so many different artifacts. "Yeah. No kidding Wolfard. Not sure what he's trying to set up, but this stuff looks too real. Because it is real. Also he looks to be a fan of ancient Greece. I think at least." Judy said. Logan looked over to her frankly surprised he was the only one without a true grasp of history.

"Wow okay he IS rich." Said Nick as his jaw dropped at the sight of the statue. "Can I be of service?" The voice of Anubis asked them from the second floor, this caught their attention as he was seen coming down from the staircase towards them in a rather ominous manner. Logan and Wolfard can see that Anubis himself was dressed in a grey and tan suits with a black tie on his neck.

"I am Ahmed, curator of the museum." He spoke in a rather formal tone, the way he spoke however strike to mind a nobleman of old. "Oh uh well Carrots, this guy sounds like a ladies killer than a curator to me." Nick quipped to Judy as he glanced up at the tall and rather manly Jackal Anubis appeared to be.

What Nick however said had some truth to it as Judy both heard Anubis's mainly, and Arabic voice. Just blushed gawing at the imposing sze of the jackal. "Oh wow. Judy Hopps of the ZPD." She shook her head getting back to her senses. "We're here to business. Some question we need answered. Is ms uh…" Judy looked back to Logan.

Logan himself was surprised Anubis was still going through with the fake identity still. His eyes went to Wolfard forgetting he was even being referred to. He looked back at Judy realizing he was to answer here. "Oh uh. Her last name is Flufferson." Logan looked back to Anubis though and kept with the secret identity as long as he could. "Yeah Ahmed is Angie here? We found… Something she, or you could recognize." Logan said in a more casual voice before his face for a split second showed more of a serious foreboding look to it as he looked to Judy. He even send to mouth the words, "It's serious" to Anubis with a more urgent look.

Anubis nodded to them as he gestured for them to followed him. "Very well, if it is urgency that drives you, then let me be the vehicle to use that fuel. Follow me, y'allah." He spoke out in Arabic, reinforcing the facade he was playing. He led the quartet out to the back of the museum where Angie was seen sitting by a table inspecting one of vase found on the island of Crete.

It had a porcelain quality to it that's rare to find nowadays with the painting of Minoans maritime life and dolphins swimming in the ocean. "Angie, there's someone here to meet you, said that need your help with something." Anubis stated to Angie who turned to the group and smiled to them in a more professional manner. "Oh what kind I do for you?" She asked them and stood up from her work place.

Judy herself stepped forwards and presented herself to Angie. "Ms. Flufferson. Or ?" Judy asked looking back at logan. He shook his head though to her. "Not yet." Logan said awkwardly. Judy looked back to Angie though, and flipped through her phone."Well Logan tells us something important about this odd tattoo we found imbedded in someone you probably heard of. And more than likely hate what god reason. Bellwether. We were doing an interview of her to find out what's got her so riled recently. She showed me this and told me something about having ties to Preytology leader Elrond a look at this tattoo she has." Judy lifted the glowing screen of her cell phone to present what she found on Bellwether. It was the same inscribed Tattoo she has no real idea of or the story behind it. Logan however took his sunglasses off showing his distressed face to Anisge clearly knowing she'd give the best answer to them.

Angie upon seeing the image of the tattoo was visibly frightened, if not disturbed by its appearance, even Logan himself can see that Anubis was taken aback by the sight of it. "It's...Demotic writing, a common alphabet for Egyptian language especially the Ancient language prior to Arab conquests. It says…'He who conquers pantheons, he who screams storms and scourges, come forth and rain death indiscriminate.' It's a motto of a death cult, a Cult of He-who-must-not-be-named." Said Angie with a grim and disturbed tone. Almost like she was speaking of the Armageddon itself.

Judy however squinted to the fact Angie never mentioned a specific name. It was unnerving to her, but she could decipher some things on her own. "So like they are worshiping some type of higher power? I though Elrond was coo-coo crazy, but not worshiping demons cazy. Or whatever this is. Any reason you aren't saying its name though?" Judy asked.

Logan to this looked over to Anubis. "Yeah this is what I was afraid of. This is giving me only more reason to hate this b- bitch." Logan said dwelling on Bellwether.

"We...don't speak of his name often. Apep, or Apophis in Greek. The Snake of chaos and doom. He is the God of Eternal Darkness and Chaos and he wishes nothing but absolute wanton destruction." Said Anubis as he sighed out looking at the image of Apep tattoo on Bellwether's wrist, it was clear that the former Assistance Mayor herself had signed up for a cult of doomsday proponents and insane demon worshipping.

"How do you know so much about this? Wait you're a curator so you gotta know." Said Nick with a shrug to himself before looking back down at Judy. "You know Carrots I have a feeling that maybe Bellwether is in bigger trouble than we thought, how about we move her to a safe and secured place?" Nick asked Judy, apparently hinting at a safehouse for Witness Protection Programs.

"That's what I'm thinking Nick. I don't like any of this. Logan do you mind escorting us. You seem kind of familiar with this type of issue." Judy said putting her phone away seeing the image unnerved several people there. She felt suddenly unnerved herself Though she didn't know why. Was it the fact there was an underground world that worshiped things she herself had no real idea of, or the fact there could be some type of power her mind could not possibly fathom.

Logan though nodded to her and looked back up to Angie. "I might be home late again babe. Sorry. I'll pick up some food, and make you breakfast." Logan said kissing Angie's cheek. Though he whispered into her ear something else. "Looks like we are saving the day again. Seeya though." Logan said in a more confident tone before turning back to his superior officers.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Betrayal

Chapter 5: Love and Betrayal

Time and again he walked about in his apartment, back and forth in a rhythmic pacing trying to get a hold of his own body. But as the music sways him with its mesmerizing rhythm and the hypnotic tunes, his body was compelled to follow its commands dancing and moving about suggestively. He swayed his hips side to side before making a sweep with his left leg hooking it around a metal rod he set up as a pole in his home. He danced around it, hiking his rumps up and grind his bulge against the pole to give off the impression of a suggestive pole dancer.

Alfred was levitating around him observing the robot wolf dancing with a sad expressionless robot face. The AI was practically a flying ball living with and taking care of Charlie and yet even with his help Charlie has yet to find a productive and stable job. A respectable one at that. "This is just sad o'boy. Dear o'chap you really need to get different life and stop with this...well...this life." Alfred protested Charlie as he levitate around Charlie.

"Hey it's not like I have a choice, I've applied for God knows how many places already and still nobody wants me." Said Charlie in a defensive manner to Alfred as he stood in front of the AI's face with a frown. "Well what about that Anubis fellow? Hmm? I heard from you, whom I may add heard from him that he is a deity? Gasp! A deity he said! Oooh how exciting and exotic!" Alfred obnoxiously replied to Charlie using his tendrils as hands to make air quote gestures.

Seeing this Charlie let out a huff at Alfred and turned his back to the robot and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah well...he picked me up out of the blue. So there's no reasons for me to get excited for it in a sudden." He mused at Alfred with a sigh as he sat down on the bed, the AI orb then proceeded to sit itself down next to Charlie almost as if he was trying to make some amends to his insensitive comments.

"Well dear boy you can at least discuss the matter with me. How about that Romano fellow? You just met him in a day and boom he's your boyfriend? No offense but I think it's a sign of manifesting mental despair." Said Alfred in matter of fact manner, causing Charlie to be taken aback by him. "Well...who would love me? It's weird I know but...he seems like someone who genuinely care for me." Charlie sighed out defeatedly, feeling unsure about his own comment as it was clear that there was doubt manifesting in his own mind about how genuine the relationship really was. "Are you certain?" Alfred asked pining Charlie a bit more. This triggered a lash out from Charlie, who stood up and tossed Alfred aside. "Whooa hey! Watch it dear boy! I'm fragile!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Shut up already! You don't have the right to just barge into my private life! I choose who I want to love and I choose Romano! That's final!" Charlie shouted out to a bewildered Alfred who fell dead silent hearing how violent Charlie lashed out at him verbally. The robot wolf's mood was not in a good state as he was visibly panting and heaving aggressively, his liquid metal slipped back into his body through crevices revealing his robot form in the process. Just at that moment, the door of the apartment swung open and the person who was coming in was none other than Romano who was apparently coming to visit Charlie.

The grey wolf turned his head towards Charlie, catching the younger arctic wolf's robot face in the process and immediately made a gasped and double take at the sight, he didn't expect to see the sight. He quickly grabbed hold of the door's knob trying to slam the door shut when Charlie ran to him and grabbed his wrist in the process. "No wait Romano! It's me, Charlie!" He cried out, causing Romano to grow hesitant for a moment and slowed down his momentum. "Che cosa? Non puoi essere Charlie!" He spouted out in Italian at Charlie, the robot wolf's HUD and audio sensors picked up on the words and translated it into English on his HUD.

"It's me Romano! Charlie! I have a lot of things to explain to you but I didn't have the time and place to do that before!" He yanked Romano into the apartment and quickly slammed the door shut with his stubby metal tail. Romano huffed out and yelped in surprise at the feeling of being yanked by a force tougher than him. It felt oddly familiar to him, like something he had felt in the past, a long time ago with someone he knew. "Mi stai schiacciando con le tue forze!" Romano yelped out in desperate confusion as he sighed out once he was placed on the bed.

"Alright then listen please Romano, I beg you, it's something that I need to tell you. I'm...well...uh...it's kinda funny you see. I volunteered! Yeah volunteered for an experiment, bio synthetic experiment for weak and sickly. And this is what happened to me!" Charlie hysterically stated to Romano in a failing attempt to lie to him. This only caused Romano to tilt his head to the side confusedly to the lies. He stroke his chin hearing this and made an odd grin on his face as he examined Charlie's robot body.

"Si…" He remarked slowly with a glance placed firmly on Charlie's abdomen and bulge. "Did they focus on making you an...appealing and lovely figure like this? Il mio adorabile robot?" He asked Charlie slyly, causing him to shake his head negatively as he saw Romano standing up and grabbing his body by the hips and then squeezing his rumps.

"N-nope...well...to be honest...what really happened...was really crazy." He replied nervously as he saw Romano getting uncomfortably close to him. "I can tell...you were hiding a lot from me...but you can't disclose your secret, I understand that. Please go ahead and tell me." Said Romano in a calm and seductive voice as he kissed Charlie's lips passionately, holding his butts firmly and squeezed them, humping Charlie's crotch in dry humps.

"Ugh! Agh! Okay okay, lemme tell you…" Charlie replied hesitantly as he began to whisper into Romano's ears very closely about what happened. Each revelations gave Romano more and more intrigues. As he listened closely to Charlie's words, he nodded slowly as his grin become more and more perverse and satisfied while he moved his arms about on Charlie's body, fondling and violating his private areas.

"Quite an interesting tale you have there mio ciaro." Romano commented as he kissed Charlie on his lips again. "Yeah...that's really how my life has been for the past couple of months. Until you came along." He nervously smiled back and blushed brightly red at Romano's face. "Shall we go out for dinner you and I? I have place reserved for us tonight." Romano invited enticingly, getting Charlie excited as he nodded to Romano like an obedient boy and felt Romano hugging him tightly. "At least it'll be a nice view of the Downtown area." Charlie mused to Romano all the while Alfred frowned at this disapprovingly and shook himself before flying away.

[hr]

As the day came to dusk, with the sunsetting on the Western Horizon of Zootopia, the ZPD's personnel were turning in one by one with the morning "Herds" checked out and the nocturnal "Herds" checked in, the personnel shift of course had not come to Nick and Judy just yet, nor had it come to Logan in the precinct. Nick Wilde, now a robot fox officer was still walking about in his robot form refusing to don any disguises whatsoever, perhaps as a way to flaunt his sexualized appearance and appealing aesthetic, "So Carrots, how come you haven't decided on your robo treatment? Maybe it's because you fear you won't look half as good and sexy as me?" He asked her half jokingly .

Judy though mumbled to herself anxiously once again being popped the question she was anxious about still. Her furry fingertips tapped each other anxiously while she looked away. Her ears both drooped down lower after being asked. Even her response to the question seems to bed delayed. Even with Nick acting out as his normally teasing self. She glanced over to his body though, and could not help but notice that his body was indeed affected by the nanites in some way. She curled her knees and legs together for a brief moment pondering if the nanite experimentation really did have any positive effects to them. Even on her own body. "Well it's a permanent you know. I still don't know about it Nick. if its a lifelong thing then i'm not sure yet despite you… looking very nice. And beefy." She said shaking her head out. Ears flopping around surprised by her own statements.

"Aww thanks Carrots, that's really nice and all but you know what, maybe you should try it out if you feel like you need to spank me back." He snickered to her slyly and winked as he leaned in against the wall. His body movement remains fluid as every only that now Judy had a harder time ignoring the bulge on his metal crotch. "Beside the only reason I always stay behind your back is to have a good look at your bunny booties." Said Nick with a wicked grin and wink.

It was hard for her not to get turned on in some way by Nick's errotic motions. He seems to be natural at swooning others while remaining whimsical. Despite Judy's positive reactions to Nick's seduction they both heard a loud bang coming from an office cubicle nearby that belonged to Logan. It seemed he was forced to listen in on their odd conversation.

To him though it sounded like torture to his ears. Judy looked away and focused back on Nick's body. "Oh you do, do you? Hmm. To be fair you always did have a nice look to you. Even when you were mostly scrawny. But really it was your face you hansom dog you." Judy said. She paused for a moment though realizing she had one of her own hands on her chest after Nick berated her with smooth sly words. She quickly moved her hand away and flushed red with a bright blush.

"Anyway I'll be heading out home now, see you around Carrots." Said Nick as he turned around and exited the cubicle office leaving Judy to finish off her papers and shift. As Nick left, he was seen getting into the van of Finnick and drove off with the old friend/accomplice to their personal home in Sahara Square. At the very least, for Judy, she didn't have to see Nick in public transport in the most revealing and showy manner possible.

There was one thing left for Judy though, she saw that Bellwether was still sitting in the reception area looking at her mug of coffee as she glanced out at the streets. It would seem like Bellwether hadn't ate anything in awhile with her cold and zombie like stare at the direction of a restaurant across the streets.

Judy missing Nick's presence at least had Logan to keep watch should anything go wrong. She saw he was still taking deep breaths in and out filling his metal lungs full of air before releasing as he kept his cool. Or at the very least tried to keep his cool.

Knowing this was due to her arousing talks with Nick Judy got up from her seat and moved her way to Bellwehter knwoingLLogan to be touchy with errotics still. She slowly approached Bellwether though coming to the reception area before clearing out her throat in a stern voice. "Well I can't really say you have eaten well. Prison food isn't exactly gourmet stuff. And I doubt there are any donuts after a day here. Clawhauser mainly, but we enjoy seeing him be himself." Judy said in a lighter tone. She sighed looking to the restaurant craving something other than coffee or sweet foods. "On the other hand I am hungry as well.. Fine." Judy begrudgingly said.

"Well...at least...it'd be an improvement from just prison grasses and pastures." Said Bellwether in a shaken tone as she began to walk with Judy like the frightened sheep she was. She headed towards the restaurant with Judy crossing the square and traffic lanes along the way cautiously, perhaps too stricken by paranoia.

As they were coming towards the restaurant, on the second floor balcony sat Romano and Charlie in a table together, the waiter poured them Champagne 1964 into their glasses as Charlie sat across the table, his eyes fixed firmly on Romano's gaze as the grey timber wolf smiled to him. "You looking quite handsome tonight my dear. Perhaps you would dance if given the chance?" Romano asked Charlie seductively with a wink causing him to go fawning over him.

"Oh well...I uh have to say...I'm not a great dancer." He shyly replied to Romano as he felt the grey timber wolf's paws resting and stroking his hand. "Oh please...I can tell your body can move gracefully as it wishes. I felt it before when were were onstage. You were wishing me in you." Charlie blushed brightly red as he chuckled to Romano, swaying his face away.

Judy in the meantime buried her face in the menu hoping to keep herself well hidden from others while with Bellwether. She was still flushed after Nick's errotic behavior, and now had the mind set that the current dinner was more like a late night date. Worse for her she had the mind set this was some type of female and female type date. Somehow thinking this was some type of lesbian escapade she dreamed of. Only these were her private thoughts she wished to remain private. And now here she was with possibly the most hated face of all of Zootopia. There was a good reason outside of her mind get to keep her face sealed away. The public image she had was now at stake, "I was hungry…. But I don't know where it went. Gone. Glad you can enjoy yourself so much here…" Judy grumbled.

Bellwether gulped out to Judy as she held her menu open to make her order, she held the menu over her face to hide her sheepish and stressed out face. But as the two were ordering meals, Romano was upstairs speaking to Charlie before he got up from their table and went out to the restroom apparently.

The grey timber wolf however took a detour into the closet of the second floor and was busy changing his cloth in there, he swapped out his tuxedo for an tan cream outfit similar to the other waiters and servants in the restaurant. He exited the closet and went out to the ground floor with a pen and notepad in his paws as he approached Judy and Bellwether. "Buonasera madona." Said Romano in his usual seductive Italian voice to Judy as he pressed his pen. "May I take your orders?"

Judy still burying her head in her menu didn't even notice or even bother to look at her waiter. He shuddered a bit hearing Romano's stunning voice with a smoothness almost like butter. Or in his case cold metal. She looked quickly to the nearest thing on her menus and blurted. "Uh- uh. Chicken salad. Please... " she squeaked. Anxious anyone would recognize her.

"Si Signora, one chicken salad indeed. And what would you like Bella signora?" He asked Bellwether with a soft Mediterranean grin on his face as he prepared to write down her order. "Uhhh well...one dish of Pasture Graze Delish...please." the sheep ordered sheepishly holding the menu shakingly in her hooves as he wrote down the meal with a smile.

"Your order will be out in a matter of minutes. Enjoy yourself." Said Romano as he left the two walking into the kitchen with the order in hand, he clipped the order on the railing and let the meals be prepared. As it was being done, he saw the horse working on Bellwether's dish of pasture grazes was being busy with other things, he left the dish unguarded and Romano was quick to take the opportunity, he approached the dish and glanced around a moment before sprinkled in some Cyanide inside the sauces for the dish before leaving.

He soon returned to his dinner outfit and returned to Charlie who was still waiting for him on the balcony with a sigh and a bottle of champagne ready for them. "Le mie scuse, c'erano alcuni problemi in bagno." Said Romano as he sat down in front of Charlie, the young arctic wolf smiled to Romano as he let out a sigh.

"It's alright Romano...at least it's nothing too serious." Said Charlie naively as he felt Romano holding his paws gently. "For a person like me, time has become a commodity too precious to waste. I have to spend it wisely and perhaps enjoy life while I can." Said Romano as he stroke Charlie's cheek gently, causing Charlie to whimper.

"Oh well...you know...I actually want to spend time knowing you more...maybe...just maybe...helping you somehow." Said Charlie with a croon to Romano as the two kissed each other's lips passionately. Meanwhile, Judy and Bellwether were having their dinner served with Bellwether reaching for her fork, she held up the utensil weakly, shaking and twitching constantly as she slowly reached for the salad and grazes.

Judy as well seems to be rather anxious,but for a whole different reason. She looked around the restaurant feeling judging eyes peering at her. Probably confused even. She grabbed her fork and placed into the salad fiddingling and playing with her food. Occasionally she would lift pieces of salad up and let it crumple back down.

"I hope that guy didn't recognize my voice. That was embarrassing… I just felt my voice squeak. I haven't been to this place though before surprisingly. That mammal sounded fluent italian. I guess this place is a legitimate Italian restaurant." judy said awkwardly. Trying to attempt small talk was hard with her former enemy, but Judy didn't know what was about to unfold before her own eyes.

"M-maybe he was Italian...for the Restaurant's theme." Said Bellwether as she chewed her meal slowly, as she chewed and swallowed the pasture grazes, as she did so however, she started to feel dizzy and nauseous, what soon followed was a heart complication as she held her chest with both hooves and fell over, choking and gagging. Foams began to form up on her mouth as she soon rolled over and died from a heart attack.

It all happened too suddenly for Judy. She didn't know what to think bedises panic. And with panic came her making a confused scream. She hopped up on her seat and kicked her food away causing it to slam into the other seat of the booth. Pieces of salad flew around. Her eyes large hope whatever just happened was not going to happen to her. Shocked though she couldn't even speak a word. What she saw was very traumatic, and terrifying. Bellwether suffered a very gruesome death in her normally light eyes. She continued screaming though before she fell down onto her chair too shocked to speak still. Her gaze frozen on Bellwether's lifeless stiff corpse.

The other guests of the restaurants were equally terrified and lost for words as they began to congregate around the corpse of Bellwether. Some express disdains towards her and glad of her death. But others simply were terrified of the sudden death of Bellwether that some began to call 911 for the ZPD to intervene.

The commotion caught Charlie's ears and Romano became a bit more cautious now that the job of murdering Bellwether was done, the problem now for him was to leave the crime scene. "What's going on down there?" Charlie asked curiously as he went down with Romano and the two saw Bellwether's corpse and a petrified Judy nearby.

"I don't like this...let's leave the place...best not to linger around Police's work." Said Romano as he urged Charlie to leave the place with him only for Charlie to become more hesitant than before. "Come on Charlie, it's not something you'd want to linger with." Said Romano with a greater urge, forcing Charlie to compel reluctantly and followed him out of the restaurant, the two left the place heading back to Tundratown in a Giraffe Zuber Cab, but little did they know, there was a van following them. Across the streets, ZPD officers were seen coming out to the restaurant upon hearing the news of Bellwether's death by 911 calls.

Among the arriving ZPD was Logan Lupis who on basically walking across the street saw a gathering crowd coming over to the restaurant. He grabbed his radio and brought it to his mouth feeling the weight of a mass of spectators rest on his shoulders. "Officer Lupis. We need crowd control here asap. Probably tape. Definitely tape…" Logan said with a chill running up his spine. He walked up to the restaurant and pushed the doors open. Looking around he held his hands out. "Everyone clear out! This is the ZPD! Pardon me!" Logan shouted before he saw Judy frozen in one ofte booths.

She however saw Logan and heard his voice pierced through the crowd of anxious and scared spectators. She suddenly realized how suspicious she looked. Being the only one with bellwether at the time, and the closest one to her meal. She got up slowly and nervously left the dining booth. She however bursted to logan wrapping her arms around him before crying.

Logan shocked she was coming to him for comfort moved his arms to his sides, but seeing Bellwether's corpse he could easily see why Judy was so emotionally scarred currently. "Shit…. Officer Hopps. Well shit. Let me get you out of here…" Logan said gritting his teeth. He wrapped an arm over Judy and escorted her. Clearly she wasn't much for death or anything gruesome.

As Logan escorted Judy out of the restaurant clear of Bellwether's corpse, as she was clear of the sight, the other ZPD officers like Fangmeyer, Delgato, and other officers like Grizzoli were busy going about setting up the crime scene and check on Bellwether's corpse. They strung up yellow Police Tapes and cordoned off the site and proceeded to check on Bellwether's food. "Cyanide. Somebody poisoned her alright, probably a professional hit." Said Officer Grizzoli the Arctic wolf as he sniffed the salad Bellwether had. "Hey who served this thing?" Fangmeyer asked with a growl of a ferocious tigress with her glare directing at the staffs and Kitchen.

On the outside of the restaurant the still frightened Judy sat down on the curb while Logan brought her a blanket. He wrapped the blanket up around her before nodding. "Stay there for a minute ma'am. Just uh… Well try not to think about what you saw." Logan said with an awkward tension. Judy looked over to him and made a light smile. She sniffed a bit and nodded. "Th- thanks…" She replied to him.

Logan nodded back to her and made a slight thumbs up. Though he couldn't raise his hand to her all the way. He looked back to the restaurant and moved inside. "Damn! Not good, and not cool!" Logan stammered stepping back inside. He looked at Bellwether's body again and cringed disgusted. "Someone please get bag. That's not something I want to look at. Well this is embarrassing. She died not even a black way from us! Who slipped in that easily?" Logan questioned.

As the police officers were busy going about searching and questioning the staffs there, some of the chefs and cooks were rather surprised to hear that something was wrong with their meals to say the least. The chef of the restaurant was shaking and buckling before Officer Fangmeyer as she questioned him, then it struck Judy, there was something not right about the wolf taking her order.

He didn't seem surprise or at all take notice of her voice's high pitch embarrassment or Bellwether's paranoia, he didn't even flinch or raise a single question to her. Rather he was suave and calm and simply brush their concerns aside almost as if he was aware of their predicament.

On realizing this Judy stood up and sighed out. She let the police blanket fell off of her body before she walked back into the restaurant. Logan looked behind him hoping for some backup only to see Judy. Though she seemed more composed if anything. "Officer Hopps why are you going back?" Logan asked concerned.

Judy however looked to the employees of the place before asking a question to them. "I know I was the only one with her at the time, and i should have kept a better eye out, but what was the name of our waiter? The one with the italian voice. Very smoothe…" Judy said.

The employees looked at each other then back to her and shook their heads collectively. "Uhhh we don't know him, haven't met him really. He just came in and we thought that he was an employee." Said one of the waiter there, a beaver. The other employee, a deer then asked Judy again. "What does he look like?" Delgato and Fangmeyer then looked to Judy for answer from her.

Judy recalling keeping her face in the menu hardly looked at the assailant, but managed to recall one odd detail of him. That scar on his face and his aged appearance. "He was a grey wolf. Kinda like you Logan. Only he was much older. Maybe darker with the fur pattern. I think he had this scar across his eye though. And his voice. it was smooth as steel to me." Judy said.

Logan however felt his heart jump hearing the vague description of the wolf. Not much else was nded though as Judy described Romano to the best of her abilities. Logan frowned and looked to the ceiling with his face showing he was very angered at something. "Please tell me he didn't speak in an Italian voice…" Logan said with waning hope.

Judy however nodded to his comment. "He did. Very thick if i can remember correctly." Judy said.

Realizing the perpetrotor as indeed Charlie's boyfreind Logan grit his teeth together before looking to the other officers. "Holy shit I know who that is! I know who that is and I think he's putting the move on my brother! It's that wolf who keep swooning him and wooing him!" Logan shouted feeling his heart race. He felt himself become a crucial part of the investigation as he knew some details about the hitwolf.

[hr]

At this point of realization, the assailant was far from the hands of Logan or Judy to stop, in fact the cab had dropped off its passengers by the apartment complex of Tundratown where Romano and Charlie were seen entering their homes. As Charlie was about to head upstairs, he stopped and look at Romano with curious eyes to ask him. "Romano...what happened back there? Something's wrong? You look like you want to get away from the place…" He asked hesitantly to Romano, hearing the Timber Wolf letting out a sigh to Charlie as he looked up to Charlie's face solemnly.

"I would be lying to you if I say I didn't have a secret of my own. I'll tell you in the morning when the time is right. But for now...get some sleeps for your sake." Romano instructed Charlie softly before hugging him in, patting him on his back to assure him that things will be fine but Charlie was starting to grow suspicious of the situation. But in his head, he was still retaining a denial mindset as he head upstairs and close the door of his apartment and took a bath.

Romano went into his apartment and closed the door behind him, the old wolf sighed out disappointingly as he leaned his back against the door, sliding down slowly while rubbing his face. "You weren't supposed to be involved...not like this…" Said Romano in a bitter voice as he got up and went over to a chair in the apartment and sat down. He switched on the TV and watched some soap operas to sooth his guilty conscience.

Rose: "Oh Rex! It's time I tell you the truth, the baby isn't yours, it was a miscarriage!"

Rex: What? How? But who's the father?

Rose: It's your evil twin Engelbert, he's the father of the child!

Rex: But Rose, I. Am. Engelbert! Now that you know the truth, promise me you won't leave me ever again!

Rose: Oh Rex! I won't leave you ever, I won't let anyone get in our ways, I love you both! You and Engelbert! *Starts kissing Rex*

Romano however switched off the TV, groaning and huffed out at the utter ridiculous writing of an overly melodramatic show that lacks self awareness. "How can they run for nearly 11,000 episodes?" He asked rhetorically. As he sat there, he heard the sound of the window creaking open behind him, he looked back at the sight finding something suspicious was happening.

"I know you're there miei amici." He muttered before holding on to a pistol under his suits. He glanced around, moving his eyes in a scanning motion before he rolled on the ground, flipping the table over and fired off a few shots at the assailant, but he saw the bullets struck the assailant's chest, sparks flew off as the bullets ricochet off and landed on the walls of the apartment. "Mio Dio." He uttered in fear for the first time as he saw the silhouette coming at him was slowly revealing itself to be a robot wolf, one with earth brown and orange tinge chrome armor and emerald green eyes.

The robot wolf flipped Romano on the ground and tossed his gun aside under the wardrobe. Its wrist then opened up, revealing a gas releasing device that fired off a green cloud of chemical at Romano's face, causing him to cough and slowly fall asleep. When all resistance from him had dissipated, the robot wolf pulled him up over its back and exited the apartment, running off to the van that was following him and entered it, the van then drove off.

At that moment, Charlie was seen coming down the stairs finding the commotion disturbing him, worse still it came from Romano's apartment simply reinforced his fear and paranoia. As he did however, the door of the apartment complex swung open and he saw Judy and Logan running in to find him.

"Charlie! Stop right there bro! I need to ask you something! Where the hell is your smooth talking boyfriend? I have some questions for him. And a fist…" Logan said with a more stern tone.

Judy however shuseedh Logan shaking her head to him. "No officer Lupus. Charlie there's a situation. We need to know the whereabouts of your partner. It's urgent. Like now kind of urgent." Judy said.

"Just tell us where he is so i can… Ugh! Come on! We have to know now!" Logan said impatiently.

Charlie felt frightened by them as he stumbled back as he pointed them to the door of Romano's apartment, a wooden door with little to no scratches or markings on it, save for a bullet hole apparently. "He...he...he went inside...his apartment. Then I heard...rackets and commotions coming from it...I think he was in trouble with someone." Said Charlie with a stutter as he came towards the door attempting to open it, he found the door to be locked tight and won't budge. He then stepped back to let Logan and Judy tried the door themselves.

Logan approached the door and immediately grabbed hold of his pistol. He kept one finger to the side of the firearm across its barrel showing some trigger discipline. He backed up from the door taking an agile tnd before running up and jumping into the air. One of his paws kicked the door while he was in air immediately slamming the door off of its hinges. Once his feet hit the ground he moved in sweeping from left to right. "Freeze dirtbag ZPD!" he shouted while Judy moved in from behind only with a less lethal taser in hand.

But when they were inside the apartment, they found the place to be ransacked and turned up side down. Hitwolf or not, Romano wasn't the type to leave a mess behind without reasons. He found the apartment to have its table overturn and the furniture hit with bullet ricochets. Worst yet, he found the apartment to have been infiltrated by someone else with the window being left open and its frame damaged by someone, a powerful figure physically to have left a window being broken and deformed. As Charlie came inside he glanced around and found the place to be ransacked and felt his heart dropped.

Logan lowered his pistol and looked around the ransacked apartment confused. Both him and judy swivel their heads around as they cleared the rooms. Logan going through the bedroom and bathroom shouting "clear!" with each room swept out. He came back to the other two grumbling. "The hell happened here?..." Logan asked.

Jud looking at the state of the room had her own thoughts in her head. "Burglary? Kidnapping?..." she pondered. She move her eyes over to Charlie though thinking he had more information. "Charlie look. Your partner is a top suspect in the murder of Bellwether…" judy said.

Logan spun his gun around his one finger before holstering it in his thigh compartment. His liquid metal exterior slipping back over the metal plates of his body. "As much as I'm glad she's dead I really can't let that go. Charlie i'm afraid this guy has been using you, and he's a sexual predator! A deviant! Now he's killing people, and has cyanide in his pockets I don't want to know if he's going to try and use that on you! I don't know if he's psychotic! Dammit! D-did he have any other enemies?" Logan asked in a stern voice.

"NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE THAT! HE'S NOT A SEXUAL PREDATOR OR WHATEVER! HE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN!" Charlie cried out in protest, his denial was in full swing, perhaps out of desperation to hold on to something, something he never had in his life before. But in his anger he stumbled about and accidentally stepped on the pistol of Romano, he looked down and picked it up, finding the weapon to be warm, 4 bullets were expended but no blood in the apartment. He picked up the gun from the floor, finding the weapon seemingly lacking a serial number on its pistol grip. A clear cut sign of an assassin.

Logan looked to the gun as well. The gun was one thing to him, but the immediate proof was the fact the gun had no registering marks over it. Keen police skill took hold, and Logan took the pistol out of Charlie's hand. He ejected the magazine, and pulled the pistol back ejecting the one chambered bullet. He then rose the side to Charlie's face and pointed to where a register mark should be. "Unregistered, unmarked black market pistol. No tracing toits owner so no leads. That's why i study police methods Charlie. I know this weapon is not legal whatsoever! Your guy is a hitwolf." Logan stated firmly.

Charlie fell silent seeing the pistol was unregistered and was visibly frightened, he felt his world fallen apart, shattered by a hammer blow that rendered it a billion broken glass pieces with him desperately trying to put them together as a cohesive whole once again. "It...can't be...It can't be...He couldn't have...been a hitwolf?" He sheepishly muttered out weakly, falling back into a meek nature as he held himself with both hands.

He slowly stumbled about trying to find some clarity of mind before he started to look into the wardrobe and closet of the Apartment. He fumbled about looking for something to desperately assure him of the innocent of Romano. As he looked about, he found something, a laptop buried underneath the neatly folded clothing.

The wolf took it out and opened the device up, booting up the laptop and saw something strange, a collection of files scrapped together from various sources about Zootopia, namely the Alice Rampage Incident. The other files were about someone else, a photo of a wolf with earthen brown fur and slight tinge of autumn orange, he stood next to Romano and was seen having his paw on Romano's rumps presumably as Romano did the same.

There was a red circle around the face of this particular wolf with the word "Mancante" scribbled on it using Photoshop tools. "Missing…" Said Charlie in a grim voice of curiosity. The next thing he found was a series of emails, correspondents between Romano and a certain client, E.R.H. There wasn't much about the initials but Charlie saw Romano left a note that said "To Charlie: Follow this and you'll understand."

Logan at first leaned down to look into the screen of the laptop along with Judy. Logan's initial reaction was of course negative with a very protective tone over Charlie. "Oh Goat Charlie he's a cheater as well… Who the hell is that other guy?..." Logan asked with a stern voice. He already showed his dislike of the situation, but now the other wolf made him even more suspicious.

There was one thing off about the messages to Judy. namely the name Alice. "Alice?" she asked in a cryptic tone. The ZPD was still reeling from her attack. How she connected to this confused Judy as well.

Logan hearing that name though darted his face over to the screen. "Alice?! Where!?" logan said in his flabbergasted voice as he took the laptop away from Charlie. He skimmed through the messages and shook his head. "Yeah missing. More like straight up wolf napping! How does she connect into all of this? I thought I was her main target. Not this guy." Logan said. After his own capture could easily imagine what the wolf on the screen was in for. He moved the laptop away and looked around. "She's back… And your hitwolf might have been her next victim… I don't understand though. Is she fucking with me, or is she planning something else on us?..." Logan asked cryptically.

Charlie then grew frustrated at Logan yanked the laptop back from Logan's paw and snarled. "I killed that bitch myself! She's dead and I saw it! There's something about these emails and I think Romano wants me to find out." Said Charlie in a defiant tone, oddly aggressive and assertive manner that was not normal for him. As he searched through the emails, he saw a revelation, a strange but one that was telling of Romano's arrival in Zootopia.

Mr. Romano, I need to inform you that recently I have ran into a problem with a certain...subject formerly in my endorsement. If words gets out about my endorsement and lobbying of her then my job and organization is doomed. If you can kindly...take care of her discreetly I will be happy to supply you with information on the whereabouts of your missing partner.

Charlie had his mouth wide open at the revelation, after reading the final email, he realized what was Romano here for, not another hit job, but to find a missing friend. It would seem that his mysterious employer knew where his partner was but would only give him the information for a hit job. "So...he's here...for a missing lover…" He stated in shock.

Some of it seemed to fit into the puzzle for judy. "That's right. Bellwether said she was being hunted down by someone. So this Romano didn't have a hit on her for his own personal stuff. No he is getting paid by someone. Someone she feared." Judy said. Part of her own innocent heart pulled a bit hearing the job was mainly for love rather than money. Some of it didn't seem right to her.

Even Logan seeing Charlie's aggressive side rubbed his face and sighed a bit calming himself down. "Right… So. Sounds like this guy who hired Romano has some deep connections with shit then if Alice is getting herself into this crap… Don't know what the romance with you was bout unless he just couldn't help it. Who knows maybe he saw something in you that reminded him of his lover here." Logan said pointing to the screen. Some of what he said made him feel slightly better, but he couldn't confirm it even for himself.

"I'll find him...and I'll clear this thing up by myself." Said Charlie with a grumble in his tone apparently jealous at the photo of Romano and his ex. "Not without MY supervision." Came the booming baritone of Anubis as the Jackal Deity was seen entering the apartment from the doorway, he pushed the door opened revealing himself from the backyard.

Strangely enough he was seen entering with a basket of bread and fruits. "Uhhh what's with the basket?" Charlie asked curiously pointing at Anubis's basket, the jackal deity glanced down at it slightly embarrassed by its presence. "Offerings for my grandparents. And I thought I could spare some for you, boy." The jackal deity remarked.

After Anubis had entered the apartment Judy had hopped all the way to the side of the room farthest away from the jackal deity frankly frightened by his appearance and dark persona. She calmed down though and collected herself. "Oh… Well that's nice of you." Judy said gathering her more upbeat positive voice.

Logan sat there though unphased by Anubis's sudden appearance having known him for a while now. Logan looked over to Charlie and smiled. Someone to watch over him besides himself. But there was another reason. Anubis's deity stauture to Logan seemed useful. "Well thanks for that, but we got some issues. Charlie's boyfriend isn't faithful. You probably know this by now though, but there's something else. The ZPD has been providing bodyguard service to a sheep named Dawn Bellwether. She just got poisoned by Romano the spaghetti romancing wolf. Turns out though the people who wanted Bellwether dead knew something Romano wanted. Something about a lover. Making him unfaithful to my brother! The asshole!" Logan yelled. He turned back to the laptop and pointed to the picture of the two lovers together.

Anubis let out a low grumble as he approached Charlie slowly. "You're that desperate? I need to whip a spine into your body...boy." Said Anubis disapprovingly before turning his back to Charlie exiting the apartment. "Follow me, the Museum has something that can be of use. But you need to be fast if you want to find him...in one piece." Said Anubis in a rather creepy tone prompting Charlie to slowly follow Anubis's tail followed by Logan and Judy.

They saw that when Anubis went outside, he had a convoy of 3 black SUVs and some Jackal warriors dressed in black paramilitary uniforms and wielding bullpup weapons with a curve angular top side and high powered thermal scope on the top mount. Anubis entered the middle vehicle and sat down on the shotgun ride seat with Charlie sitting in the row behind him with Logan and Judy.

The back row was removed to make room for a rear gunner to protect the vehicle. "Back to base, make sure that we are not followed." Said Anubis in a cold baritone as the convoy start up its engines and rolled its wheels moving out of Tundratown towards the Museum of the city.

As they drove towards the museum, Judy and Logan saw that the facade remained the way it was, but something was different from a few months ago, the roof of the museum seem to have snipers patrolling the place to maintain guards, the rear entrance where the SUVs entered had more Jackal warriors guarding the place to greet Anubis as if he was their Supreme Commander.

The entire operation happening at the museum gave both Judy and Logan their own reasons to be very much concerned over the situation. The snipers on the roof gave both of them reason to think about how the public would react to seeing them. "Those snipers aren't out like that constantly right?... you have this whole thing hidden? Please tell me whatever is going on here isn't always like this." Judy seems to plead.

On the other hand the sight of the snipers and the paramilitary operation occuring gave Logan a chill knowing in the back of his head that not all of the soldiers were really jackals. No way any of them could be so dark with their fur pattern and still be natural. The biggest concern though was if the public saw this. "Oh yeah I'm sure an army of specifically dark furred jackal only will go really well with the public eye. All of this seems perfectly natural. I really hope you know what you are doing here. At least you look like the boss man judging by everyone here." Logan said.

"At the very least they only popped up in the night, the rest of the day, it'll be like they have never been here." Said Anubis tersely as he led them down to the basement of the museum, down the spiral staircase he went once he came down to the basement they found that the place was being occupied by the Jackal Warriors as they were seen working on various operations, security and surveillance, intel gathering and training, and occupation of the living space. Some others were seen inspecting recently imported weapons and storage spaces for those. Within a few days, Anubis had changed the basement into a homebase for him with a basic operation going about.

"Whoa...how long have you been up?" Charlie asked in awe as Anubis walked up to a surveillance specialist. "A few days of work...had more than a few coffee mugs." Said Anubis as he pointed to the screen of the city map in digital form. "Get me an eye on the apartment area. Street Cam No.23." Said Anubis as the specialist nodded to him, he began to access the street cam with the desired number, he then opened a view of the street on the back of the apartment, they saw a van was parking by the sidewalk and out came a robot wolf moving towards Romano's apartment. Then came the sound of gunshots muffled by the grainy static sound, what followed was the sight of an unconscious Romano being dragged out by the robot wolf.

The sight of the robot wolf was enough to shock the group. Though no one was as surprised as Logan and Charlie were. Logan especially looked to the screen shocked seeing another robot wolf confused on this one's origins specifically. He moved up to the screen trying to find a way to zoom in on the wolf only to find most of the equipment was too advanced and alien for him to understand. "Well there goes user friendliness… Who is that guy though? Is it just another clunky bot, or is there something more we're not seeing here yet?" Logan asked.

"We'll see about that...track the vehicle plate." Anubis commanded as they continued to watch, seeing the van moving away from Tundratown, the license plate of the vehicle was "NGS-5432-01", the van went through the area of Tundratown's tunnel out to the downtown area of Zootopia where it began to make several elaborate turns before finally seen heading to Sahara Square. The van drove into a parking lot and was seen parked in there before silhouettes were exiting the vehicle heading down to a high class condo in the square. "That's our target...All QRFs, arm up and get ready." Anubis coldly ordered his Jackal warriors as the captains and sergeants nodded, they went to grab their uniform and helmets, putting on battle gears and weapons.

Looking through all of the soldiers gathering their supplies, armors, and weapons Judy ummed nervously feeling some of the operation happening was going very far. Her sense of duty seems to be in question while the paranormal paramilitary unit started to gear up. "Uh. Just so you are aware this isn't exactly legal in ZPD jurisdiction." Judy said nervously.

Oh course Logan could not even argue with the Jackals or their commander as he just sighed and watched the operation play out over him. It was one of these moment he felt he could smoke a cigarette to vent out with a dry tone. He wasn't a smoker though so the best he could do was leave this up to his imagination and cross his arms. "Yeah i don't think the ZPD is all to prepared for the weirndess that is about to take place. And I don't think these guys play by many rules. Oh man I hope they don't follow acceptable losses…" Logan said anxiously.

"The ZPD's Jurisdiction in the matter is still investigation of Bellwether. I can throw them the plotter but the executioner...I'll keep. Are you ready yet Wolfard?" Anubis asked, this got Logan and Judy feeling a chilling realization crawling up their spines as they heard the sound of Wolfard coming out of the armory of the Museum in his robot form, disguises were off and he appeared to be fluster by Anubis's voice. "Oh yeah...I'm ready...thank you for...inducting me, my lord...you were amazing back there with your...magic." Said Wolfard in a love struck and lustful voice that Logan couldn't bare to see or hear.

"Oh the hell did you do to Wolfard?! I said don't brainwash him and you made him into a brainwashed zombie! What did you do to him?! What do you mean by my lord?!" Logan stammered while covering his ears. He closed his eyes tightly nad bent his head down trying to look away form his colleague and once role model suddenly taken in as an item of sex appeal. A superior officer somehow dominated and submitting before a god.

This made Judy blush though as she listened in on Wolfard's seductive sex driven voice filled with a sultry passion. The lusty voice shocked her given how formal Wolfard was. "Oh my! He isn't stuck like that right? What did you do to him?" Judy asked.

"Simple...Hetairoi erotica." He replied tersely as Wolfard was coming over to Logan and passed by him, nodding at Logan with a blush. "I...actually want this...he is pretty seductive even when he isn't." Said Wolfard with a submissive voice as he looked down at Anubis's crotch before up at the jackal deity's face again. "Pardon me my lord, but…" Anubis held up his palm at Wolfard and motioned him to the side. "You're free to go. I'll meet you outside by the SUVs." The jackal stated to Wolfard who nodded to leave. Charlie himself was standing behind Logan to brace just in case if he fainted.

Unfortunately for Charlie Logan stumbled backwards not having any of the situation enter his mind. Unfortunately no matter how hard he pressed his paws against his ears the sounds of Wolfard's' seduced voice got into his mind, and worse the fact he was letting herself get dominated only made it worse for Logan. Logan fell backwards into Charlie letting gravity do its natural force by pulling him into Charlie's grip. Judy only shook her head to Logan's over reaction. "Come on Logan. He's happy, and it's consensual. I think at least. You really should think about seeing your overreactions treated." Judy said.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay in the museum and rest let me handle this. Romano is still MY boyfriend." Said Charlie in a forceful tone as he rest Logan down by a chair and wave a piece of paper in front of his face to fan him. He then went out with Judy and Anubis to the SUVs where the various Jackal warriors were seen mounting up in their 3 SUVs with their weapons cocked and ready. Anubis entered the second vehicle with Charlie and Judy. Wolfard was seen sitting in the driver seat while other Jackals were mounting on the other SUVs at the front and rear.

Judy buckled herself in and saw she was very much under armored for the coming mission. In fact she was under equipped compared to the rest of the jackal warriors. She still only had repellent and a taser with her as she saw the convoy leave the museum. "I don't suppose you have a spare gun I can borrow? Oh that sounds wrong coming out of my mouth. I need something to defend myself though right?" Judy said anxiously.

As Judy asked however, she heard the Jackal Warrior behind her cocked a pistol and handed it to her. The weapon seems to be taser with two prongs on the barrel to electrocute the target. The convoy would then move out of the museum and headed out to Sahara Square traveling with the vehicles having a 10 meters spread to maintain mobility and room to maneuver. They passed through the ritzy Downtown area of Zootopia and into the Sahara Square area full of bustling nightlife activities, casinos, hotels, bars, clubs of all sorts opened late night hours serving nocturnals and other mammals.

But while they were coming to the rescue of Romano, the hitwolf himself was waking up inside the compound finding himself restrained on a metal bed with his clothes removed completely. He groaned and made some coughing sound as he glanced up looking around, finding himself in an uncomfortable chamber perhaps down in the basement where the environment was a sterilized one with the walls being medical white.

Blinding light shone on his face for a moment before he saw the silhouette of a robot wolf. The same one that abducted him. "Rendi questo veloce." He growled to it defiantly as the robot came closer to him, the something struck him, as the face of the robot came into the light, he recognized it as one of his lover, Leonardo. He gasped and his jaw hung open upon seeing the sight. "Leonardo? Cosa ti è successo?" Romano asked whimpering in fear.

No answers came from the cold robot as it was grabbing its crotch plate by both sides, Romano saw that it was releasing some locks and magnetic seals dropping the plate on the floor with a metal clang. He saw with both eyes the Robot wolf was having his 7 inch synthetic canine rod erecting to full mast with a pair of genitals hung underneath him.

"No...no...no! Stop it! Leonardo!" He screamed out in vain as he grabbed by the robot, both his legs were spread out and wrapped around "Leonardo" waists as he felt his rectum being probed by Leo's rod. He looked up at the robot wolf, wondering what will happen next after the rape.

Meanwhile outside of the place, Charlie and the strike team of Anubis were preparing to enter the place with the robot arctic wolf being the most anxious. He opened the door of the SUV and stepped out, seeing a high rise condo with a driveway for high class mammals.

The other Jackals were putting on balaclava masks with their helmets and gas masks on. Anubis was seen stepping out of the vehicle wearing a similar paramilitary outfit with only a pistol in his hand to use. "Blue Team, ready for action." Said one of the Jackal Squad, "Red Team waiting for go code." the other squad chimed in.

Judy hopped out of the suv she was in and joined by Anubis's side. Looking ahead at the jackals wearing balaclavas, and gas masks that fit their muzzles she immediately saw how high the risks were for the mission at play. Though she was at least relieved with one prospect.

"Okay good they won't be seen then. I hope this doesn't go down as a terrorist attack." she started panning her head around viewing the more luxurious setting. "This is a really high class neighborhood. Or part of the city. As soon as the fighting starts you'll be sure to have reports in. how fast do you think you guys can get in and get out?" Judy asked.

"Give us 15 minutes. We'll be done in 10." Anubis stated with a chilling conviction and absolution in his tone as he snapped his fingers. "All teams, Raven Shield. Repeat, Raven Shield." Anubis ordered on the radio. The other Jackal Warriors nodded to the order and kicked down the doors. Others bashed the windows open and climb in. They tossed out smoke grenades to conceal their movements and other tossed in CS gasses to disorient their opponents. "Tango down.", "Threat neutralized" the messages flung back and forth on the line as the Jackal troopers cleared through the building room by room.

Anubis led Judy in through the front door with Charlie taking point, he was extremely anxious to look for Romano as he went about searching for the secret area of the mansion. "Second floor clear. No signs of suspicious activities." Said one of the strike team on the second floor while the other was moving down to the basement, sniping down any armed threat, detaining any and all staffs and employees they found in the area.

"Sir, we've found something here...looks like a lab to research that Alice incident you mentioned." One of the Jackal stated over the radio, causing Anubis to head down the basement with Charlie and Judy, they found the place to be a massive technical robot lab dedicated to researching and experimenting on the various robot parts of the dismantled spider tank. Among the items were tanks of Nanites. But as Anubis and Charlie searched the place, they heard the howling sounds of Romano and his yelp of pleasure and ecstasy. It sounded almost like he was having sex, or rather...rape.

Very lewd sounds filled the lab, and other rooms with the sounds of forced carnal desire. It was hard to not notice, and impossible to ignore. To Judy it definitely sounded like a forced session between two partners. The one howling though definitely sounded like Romano. Despite Judy barely hearing his voice she could point out his screams and howls of pain and pleasure. Both feelings mixing until it was hard to distinguish one from the other. "I think we are on the right track guys… Lets go. Oh lord that sounds violent…" Judy said as she reluctantly started to move up with the others around her.

Charlie was seen heading ahead of them as he kicked down the door to the room Romano was held in, Charlie gasped out seeing his boyfriend raped and assimilated with the tendrils being hard at work putting armor plates on his body. The other robot wolf saw Charlie and quickly pushed Charlie into the nearby wall and slammed a fist into his chest.

He coughed out hard before making a leg sweep knocking him off balance and quickly rolled over to behind him and Sumo throw him off to the nearby wall. The robot wolf then got up and glare at Charlie with its wrists open up, the weapons were apparently dart weapons firing at Charlie, causing him to stumble back bracing himself from the impact of the darts.

Jarred by the sight, but determined to throw herself into a dangerous situation she knew very little about, Judy pointed her taser to the center mass of the attacking wolf robot. She didn't have too long to aim precisely acting on impulse alone. She pulled the trigger of the taser shooting its prongs out towards Leonardo. Both prongs hit the wolf before a paralyzing current of electricity traveled down the wires.

The wolf sizzled and grunted making snarls and growls at the electric current before it grabbed hold of Judy's taser and yanked it away from her paw. The wolf then made a fearsome body slam pushing Charlie into the wall and dry hump him in the process. But the wolf was pushed back by Charlie who then grabbed the pistol he was carrying and fired two more shots at the robot's head, causing it to be stunned a bit.

But it then quickly pounced around the room, and lunged at Judy as it was about to do harm to her, a mummification bandage was fired at it, wrapping hard around its body causing it to fall to the ground. "Mummify." Anubis's voice growled sinisterly as he came into the room.

"Too late to save his flesh. But not too late to save his mind." Said Anubis, he saw that Romano was now completely armored and encased in a robot chrome, he had a jet black crotch plate that had hexagonal texture of carbon fiber to cover his genital and rod, like Logan and Wolfard and Charlie, the crotch plate was like that of a pair of thongs or speedo.

Still dazed from the attack that could have easily ended her life Judy sighed out a long and stress relieving sigh before moving up to Romano. "Well thanks for saving my fur back there. At least we are on the same side." Judy said moving up to Romano. It was hard for her to admit, but the now robotic Romano appeared to be very appealing despite his robotic looks.

He still bore major muscular appeal on his body, and even seemed to have been upgraded. She averted her eyes from the round shape of the thong across his genitals and sighed. "So you're the hitwolf. I really hate to say this, but you're kind of arrested. Or not. I'm very unsure at this point to be honest on this type of situation. Just know I didn't really enjoy seeing Bellwether die as much as everyone else did." Judy said with a slightly cold voice. It was stern, but calm. Level even given Romano may have just suffered a lot more than she could comprehend currently.

"Madona...Hopps…" Romano uttered to Judy weakly, his voice sounded grainy and static as the synthetic voice box of his assimilated vocal cord adjust to restore his original voice. "Officer Hopps, no please let me take him back to the museum first!" Charlie sputtered to Judy as he ran to Romano and released the cuffs on his wrists and ankles then lift him up from the metal bed.

"Romano can you hear me, it's me Charlie! Please don't tell me they fucked your brains out." He pleaded to Romano who coughed out as he looked up at Charlie. His HUD was hazy and malfunctioning with a barely functional OS sorted out due to the abrupt interruption. "M-mia ciaro...you found...what I wanted you to find? Sei...Fortunato." Said Romano with a deep sigh as he kissed Charlie's lips passionately before letting Charlie lifting him up on his back.

Wolfard as he was coming into the room found the restrained robot on the floor and proceeded to slam his hacking cable into the outlet on the back of his head, he was heard making some gasps and moans as he felt static electricity surging up his brains as he put the robot into hibernation mode. "Return them to the trucks, we're leaving. The detainees are to be hauled by the ZPD's proper. But as for you Miss Hopps. You are to follow me...I need you for something." Said Anubis.

Judy looked back to Anubis and tilted her head to him wondering what he could want with her. "Huh? Really? You need me? What can I help with?" Judy asked curious. Though with all the strangeness that had just occurred her mind grew somewhat weary of what he could ask her.

"Simple, a little call to your superiors in the ZPD, have them secure the place and obtain the confessions of the employees here. Just know that...no mentioning of my involvement." Said Anubis cautiously to her as Wolfard carry the robot wolf out of the room and Charlie followed him to the surface with Romano in tow to be hauled back to the Museum. "Perhaps with what's been happening you could put in a few modification to your body and biology." Said Anubis as he noted her small stature and lack of robotic technology assisting her.

Judy looked down to her body and grunted in surprise. Now a god was telling her it was time for some upgrades. First her long time friend Nick has teased her on and on again about upgrades, and then suddenly a deity tells her the exact same thing again. She looked over to him and groaned frustrated. Though there was one thing Anubis did have that even Nick lacked. "Ughhhhh. Fine. Fine. I'll do. I can not argue with some devine god guy. Divine recommendation. I'll do it then. I'll call Nick and we can maybe schedule something so I can help out more." Judy said begrudgingly.


	6. Chapter 6: Lovers at last

Chapter 6: Lovers at last

Fear, concerns, love, worries raced through Charlie's mind as he sat in the SUV, he glanced back at Romano in the rear seat every now and then to see if Romano was doing well. Till now he was silent, hibernating as his system seems to have too much error to operate normally. "We can't get back to the Museum! Not with him like this!" Charlie cried out as he veered his head up on Anubis's side causing the Jackal deity to groan.

"Why not? We need to be safe and it's the safest place there is." Said Anubis as Charlie shook his head and pointed to Romano at the back seat. "No! You don't understand, he needs help, he needs someone to sort out his system and its programming since it's a mess. Alfred knows how to do it and we need to meet him now." He protested to Anubis causing the Jackal to raise a skeptical eyebrow to this as he pondered his thoughts. "Where is he?" The jackal deity asked Charlie who then began to direct the convoy's route towards Rodney's garage.

Rodney at that time was in his Garage/home, the raccoon sat on the sofa in the living area of the garage with his game console turned on. He booted up the game Roar of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered on the screen and began to play it. But as he began to play through the campaign of his game, he suddenly heard vehicles coming towards the garage's front door and someone knocking on his door in an exact rhythm.

"Hmmph, here we go again…" He grumbled and went out towards the door and open it up seeing Charlie standing outside waiting as usual. "Hey I uh…" He was quickly interrupted however when Rodney scurried up to his face and kissed his lips passionately in a sick and twisted manner in front of Judy and Anubis. "Oh shut up! You know you want me boy! You want me, you love me, you only come here because we take care of each other don't we! Smooch Smooch Smooch!"

Immediately seeing Rodney's perverse twisted side come full force in just a matter of seconds, Judy hid behind Anubis not wanting to make any eye contact at all with the crazy racoon. She wasn't expecting him to be this crazy, and she certainly wasn't expecting anyone to be that sexual. She turned to Anubis and made a shocked frown. "Who is this guy? Why didn't you tell me he was nuts. I feel like I'm about to need to tase him! D- don't let him see me. I don't want to have to do that." Judy stated firmly.

However, Judy's voice soon caught the Raccoon's ears as he scamper over to just too quickly for her comfort and quickly swept her off her bunny feet "Well hello tootsie! Am I lucky or what to be with you, Ms. Hopps!" He gushed over her as he began to sniff her fur and pulled her into his garage and put her on the couch before proceeding to grope her and feel her breasts. However Rodney's frown began to show as he makes a disgusted expression. "Blech! Ya 2 out of 10 toots. Boobs not big enough, at least you got some nice buns though." He said perversely as he then grabbed her rumps.

Completely flustered, and offended by him she used her police skills to land a hard hit across Rodney's face using one of her body feet. Quite a pendant one given her leg anatomy. She huffed out and dusted herself off. "Nevermind. Just took care of it myself. Two out of ten. Come on." Judy complained.

Unfortunately for her, she soon felt Rodney's paw slapping across her rumps before he came behind her and wrapped his paws around her waist pulling her in for an uncomfortable hug. "Hey babe, at least you got some nice booties for plundering." Said Rodney as he licked her neck. Causing Charlie to complain to him in protest.

"Will you stop it Rodney!? You're gross and disgusting man!" Charlie complained to him as he was seen carrying Romano into the garage and down to the basement of the place, followed by Wolfard bringing in Leonardo. "Oh I'm sorry it's not like you want her or anything Char! Beside the fact that you're only older than her by a year and a hot sexy robo pred." the raccoon remarked crudely.

Judy by now had a very bored and mad look on her face as she brought her eyebrows together for deep scowl. She suddenly rolled to the side with Rodney attached to her flipping him ont hi back hard enough for him to let her go. "Back off Rodney!" Judy shouted going with the rest into the lab. Though she kept her hands over her rear to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"She loves me…" Rodney groaned out on the floor as she went down into the Hideout, what she saw was Charlie's homebase, a spacious basement with blinding white light around the place with Charlie having a massive room used for VR practice, Technical and Forensic Lab. There were also shelves for equipment and weapons, some of which were from Hunter and Canyon.

Alfred was seen working by a computer terminal when the group came in, he levitated up from the computer terminal and came over to them, first he scanned Romano and Leonardo before he scanned Anubis out of curiosity. "What's this? An entity of unknown bio origin? Goodness sake I must research this one specimen's fine breed and reproductive organs!" Alfred gasped upon seeing Anubis coming into the lab. "Beg your pardon?" The jackal deity asked confusedly, causing Alfred to stutter and make some wiggling about. "Oh sorry, I am Alfred, I am an AI who takes care of Charlie and well...his friend. You seem like the most exotic specimen I've ever seen." Said Alfred.

In the background both the rednecks were there playing beer pong before they saw Anubis enter the place. "Hey he looks just like us! Cept big! And beefed up! And bl-" Hunter interrupted fell over onto ground almost passed out from the intense drinking sesion he and Canyon had. Canyon equally as sauteed in alcohol belched and pointed to Anubis. "Waddya need bawce?... Wait shit no. I don't know-" he too fell over.

Judy looking around blunk in disbelief the hideout was filled with so many oddball people. She scratched her head reflecting for a moment on how they were supposed to pull of the plan. "Great. Is everyone here crazy? I mean what are you?" Judy said staring at Alfred's very alien form. She had yet to see much of him, but not knowing he had his own perverse side it was clear he was also quite odd in his personality.

"Oooh interesting. You must be Officer Judith Laverne Hopps of the ZPD Precinct 1 of Zootopia. I've seen the news of you and your work. How interesting it is to meet you here." Said Alfred as he had his tendrils extended towards her to shake her bunny paws.

"Yeah yeah yeah great. We meet. Alfred help me with these two will ya? I mean like pronto." Said Charlie to Alfred who then levitated over to Charlie and inspect Romano and Leonardo, he then saw Charlie attaching some cables to the back of their necks.

"Give me a moment, let's see what's wrong with these two." Said Alfred as he levitated back to the computer terminal and began to activate a programming window. The holo-screen showed Alfred that apparently Leonardo and Romano were in a state of Coma, their systems suffer from various mismanagements and malfunctional programming.

"It seems that I'll have to work on their OS a bit. At least this is Automatic Work so no worries." Said Alfred as he kick started the process, they saw various tendrils descend on Romano and Leonardo and began to plug into their heads reprogramming their BIOS and system settings. Two more cables were seen inserting themselves into Romano and Leonardo's tail holes and pump energy into their exhausted body. The graphical nature of the process didn't sit well with Judy but as Anubis watch, he was seen having an incredibly interested look on his face.

Judy however didn't seem all too interested in watching. Seeing the tendrils jam their ways into the backs of their heads made her feel squeamish like their brains were being tapped. She developed a very hard blush though seeing the two of them get their anuses plugged up by more tendrils. "I should have really expected that last one. You look interested in this Anubis. Is this a fetish you have? I'm not judging." Judy said awkwardly distracting herself.

"Fetish you say? It's the least of my concern...it's the way the robot bodies work...they're treated with care as if they're still organics...I am more than intrigued to see how this works." Said Anubis as he watched the process taking place, Charlie himself knelt down next to Romano holding his paw waiting for him to regain consciousness.

After around 5 minutes of waiting, Romano's eyes flickered and he moved his head around taking a look at his surroundings. "My head hurts...what just happened to me?" He asked looking around only to see Charlie and gasped. Charlie quickly grabbed Romano's cheeks and kissed him passionately. "Please save your strength! You'll be fine Romano. I promise you." Said Charlie as he hugged Romano in, rubbing his head on Romano's chest. "Oh my...I feel like my head being probed...and my ass...it's indescribable!" He gasped in a bit of ecstasy and pleasure.

But of course Judy felt her butt once again violated by the perverted paws of Rodney who now forced a kiss on her lips and passionately stroker her rear incessantly. "Marking you up 8 out of 10 babe. Maybe a bit of Nanites there can make your boobies look big and melon like." Said Rodney in a perverted manner as he crept into his hands up to her front side, touching and stroking her crotch and pelvic region.

It didn't seem like Judy had much fight in her since Rodney kept coming up on her persistent as ever. More persistent than he expected as well as she tried to cover her body's more vulnerable sensitive places with her hands while groaning in annoyance. Though once again there was that saying she heard. The nanites and their supposed treatment of mammals body's. She sighed again pushing Rodney away before turning herself to Alfred. "I have a question for you. I think I am planning on having myself turned into that. But I need to know some things." Judy said keeping one eye on Rodney.

"Yes what do you want to know?" Alfred asked her politely but while she was asking she had Rodney hungrily and lustfully rubbing his paws together waiting for her to have the treatment in an orgasmic pleasure for him to watch. As Leonardo began to wake up he noticed Wolfard in front of him and huffed.

"Ay Caramba...this one is a hunk…" He said in a thick Spanish accent before lifting his head up a bit and noticed Romano and Charlie, this made him more than jealous as he went over towards them feeling his butt plug still attached and blushed.

"Romano! Mi amor, what do you have here? A pretty boy here that you like? Or oh...a new lover to replace me?" He asked flirtingly as he moved his hands on Romano's bulge causing the Italian Hitwolf to make some chuckles and ticklish giggles. "Leonardo...please...it's been a long day and night for me...this here is Charlie, a stripper, a beautiful one too. He's my lover and I think you would like him as much as he likes you." Said Romano, this caused Leonardo to grin at Charlie as he began to kneel down next to Charlie and hugged him in, licking him and furiously making love to his face.

Charlie for now was spared of Logan's reaction due to his absence. By now though it was ingrained well into Charlie's' mind that Logan would be screaming disgust to this, and his desire not to watch this. Its was still obvious he was awkward about sexuality. However, Judy tired to avert her eyes for more professional reasons despite her being turned on by this. She looked to Alfred and sighed. "For one i just want to know if its safe. Will i retain my memories. And finally. I just want to know how the process can be done." Judy asked Alfred in a string of polite calm questions.

"Well you see, the process will first have you being injected with the Nanites. This can be done either through needle injection or by mating with a robot like over there." He pointed over to Charlie and Leonardo, the latter of whom was busy fondling Charlie as Romano sandwiched Charlie in between and began to make love to him.

"And then you will undergo a metamorphosis process where your skin will be covered in a synthetic layer with cybernetic circuitry patterns. Then you'll be armored up with robot armor designed to capture your organic likeness. Once done you'll have your memory retain and consciousness so no worries. Just a lot of orgasms." Said Alfred with a bit of fluster in his tone.

Judy's eyes grew a bit as she listed in on the details. Everything important seems to check out and she nodded to Alfred. She seemed oddly satisfied with the answer. "I think I know what I can do then. I uh. Well. I have this friend named Nick. and he's. Well I. you see-"

"Get on with it! Fuck him up!" Canyon shouted partly passed out on the ground. He writhed around and rolled on the ground while Judy huffed out.

"I think you know what I mean Alfred. Do I bring him here, or where should i bring him to do this right?" Judy asked.

"Oh no problem, I can just do so myself. I know the process like the back of my hand so I can just inject you with a syringe of Nanites. They'll just continue the work on your body themselves." Said Alfred with an upbeat tone apparently excited and tingled to test on Judy's body as he reached his tentacle towards her slowly and wrapped it around her waist while another prepares a syringe full of Nanites. "You umm...ever been to any...risque places in town? Like bunny favorite hang outs?" He asked her confusedly as he stopped in the middle of getting a syringe ready.

Judy screamed out though seeing the needle. "N- n- n- no! Alfred! Wait what?!" Judy asked confused. So much so she couldn't tell if what he said was supposed to offend her, but she just looked to him while his tendrils were all around her. She held up her hands as if she were surrendering but she had to shake her head. "Alfred i brought of Nick because he's… my best friend. Or where ever you come from he's like a mate. And I wanted to show him something special and treat him special by using him to turn me!" Judy said sighing out.

Alfred nodded to her as he bobbed his head about to listen to her words. "Oh I see...sort of friends with benefits I can see...no worries, hmmm though I must tell you that...I need to save you time." Said Alfred as he then dress up her stomach fur with some alcohol and painkillers before injecting the syringe into her stomach.

Judy saw for a moment that the Nanites were like mercury, liquid metal entering her body. Once inside she felt them traveling into her reproductive organs invading her eggs and assimilating them causing Judy to feel an intense euphoric sensation, orgasm began to build up in her stomach area as she felt the Nanites traveling up her body assimilating her organs. Outside, she saw her feet and lower body being covered by a sheet of shiny chrome like synthetic material. On the synthetic layer were circuitry patterns being drawn up in shiny lavender pattern to fit her eye colors.

Judy too overwhelmed by the feeling of constant pleasure tapping her all the way to the core of her brain groaned, moaning full of pleasure as she transformed from flesh and fur to a synthetic being. A mammal comprised of electrical components, metalloids, and rubbery materials. Way more than just a robot. Though she wouldn't argue with Alfred as during the entire process she could only let out a moan she didn't want to have while regretting bringing this up immediately to Alfred. She couldn't even control her mouth as it hung open completely while her body was modified. Namely her sole appeal was affected with her breast expanding to be jigging metal and rubberized jugs with her rear end built up synthetic muscle mass to look much more toned and firm to others. Especially Rodney.

Rodney's grin grew wider and wider with her transformation, his pants began to have a bulge and then an erection as he watched Judy being transformed from a usual bunny officer into a robot bunny officer. The process soon made Rodney collapsed to his knees as he slowly grabbed his genitals too enamore with the process.

It would soon reach the armoring phase, this was when Judy passed out for a moment, feeling her consciousness drifting while her body was supported by Alfred's tendrils holding her up. The other tentacles began to fetch Judy's robot armor and suit her up, first were her feet, sealed inside a pair of cybernetically enhanced metal legs to increase her jumping power. The other tentacles then snapped her midriff and chest armor making her breasts being more pronounced than before while her rumps were incredibly round, toned and shiny to the point having one's reflection on its surface.

Her head was encased in a robot helm and lavender LED optics like her organic eyes, a wire plugged into the back of her neck as it began to program her OS, it was then that she felt her body and senses again. Once her system booted online, she saw a lavender HUD flickering online with various 1s and 0s before the enhanced high definition visual of her HUD kicked in.

She had a compass on the bottom with a bearing indicator on the top side. To the bottom of her left hand corner was a status indicator and on the bottom right corner was a mood indicator like Logan. Judy glanced down and saw that a tentacle plugged into her tail hole while another was strapping her navy blue crotch plate into place.

Overall, she saw that her body had her chest and pelvic region especially her crotch covered in blue plating to copy her Police uniform with a golden name and serial number imprinted on her left chest. But looking at it again it was like a pair of bikinis.

Seeing this she huffed out feeling very much exposed. Worse than that she was being penetrated in front of others completely exposed and vulnerable to their watching eyes. "Uh- uh… Am I still here? Am I even alive? What just happened? I feel… Oh that was like magic. Now please get me some clothes…" Judy said in an annoyed tone frowning at Alfred. Though she could look to angered or even annoyed with how her ass currently had a tendril jammed into it.

Of course, much to her annoyance as well as others, it was Rodney who proceeded to grab hold of her rumps and rubbed them in a circular rubbing motion before going up front licking his lips lustfully at the sight of Judy's jugs.

"Lemme get ya some clothing hun...and hey Alfred! Make me a fucking robot next time so we'll be...BFFs huh?" He said snarkily to Alfred as he then detached the cables from Judy, she was then escorted towards a shower like area of the hideout where Alfred turned on the sprinklers.

The shower then poured down liquid metal substances on Judy's body, covering her top to bottom before she saw them slinking into her body through crevices. They came out again, covering her body and formulate her flesh and blood appearance, replicating her look perfectly.

Judy after the liquid metal shower inspected herself carefully. She stretched her arms out ahead of her and twisted her arms around inspecting each detail her body had to offer. Even with the liquid metal she saw her breasts were much larger as well as her rear. "Ha! Now i just beat each of my sisters in size i bet! Take that!" Judy shouted excited. She looked through t her detailed metal fur and even the faux clothing on her noting how detailed the liquid metal was. "So how is this possible? It almost feels like real fur. And It looks exactly like real flesh. It's amazing! Its like Nick's body now." Judy said.

"Well you see...I used the Nanites to create a synthetic liquid metal, then use them to mimic the appearance of the host body based on their DNA codes. Simple but effective." Said Alfred as he levitate around Judy making scans over her body while Rodney once again was going over her body in detail again and again with his paws.

"Maybe...you and I can hit up some fancy dinner, heh toots? By the way this is my calling card." He winked to Judy as he handed her his card, Rodney Rascalon - 555-4892. Anubis who has been watching and taking notes of the process was wholly impressed by it as he was seen with an extensively jotted notepad.

"I hope you can work on the Museum's basement as well, Alfred. Here's my address if you're interested." Anubis handed Alfred a business card letting him know of the Jackal's address, this made Alfred highly intrigued as he held the card up and inspect the location's address.

"Very well I'll see what I can do with it when I come." Anubis then exited the garage with Judy and the relevant personnel leaving Rodney and the coyotes to stay there with Rodney the most abhorrently love struck of the bunch. The group then traveled back to the museum of Zootopia as dawn broke, by the time they had arrived at the place.

Anubis was seen coming down stairs to the hideout with his troops, Charlie and Romano were seen coming down with Romano's hand around Charlie's waists. Behind the couple were Leonardo and Wolfard with Leo having his hand around Wolfard's waist resting on Wolfard's bulge causing some errotic comfort to surge up Wolfard's body. "Logan, we're back. Mission Accomplished if you will." Said Anubis sternly with a sigh as he sit down in a more relaxed traditional Egyptian noble outfit.

Logan at that time was in a chair still with his arms crossed, and his head limp pointed towards in a slight hunch. His mouth open and drooling somewhat as the youthful wolf snored very loudly. Having passed out meant he must have needed to reboot resulting in him sleeping. Judy came behind Logan and tapped his shoulder. "Lupus wake up. The mission was successful. We got back with Leonardo." Judy said.

Logan snorted jerking his head upwards once. Feeling himself awoke so abruptly he looked at the group with a squinted gaze confused."Wh- what? What?..." Logan asked in a tired drowsy voice. He leaned forwards and yawned. His arms stretched upwards into the air just above his head and rising high into the air while his chest puffed outwards.

"What the heck? You guys went without me? What was that-" he frozen though noticing Judy's new look and appearance. Even while in her disguise he could clearly see something was up. He turned to Charlie first trusting him the most. "What the fuck happened?" he said averting his eyes away from literally everyone's sexual regions.

"Well uh...let's see we went to the Hideout at Rodney's to reboot Romano and Leonardo...then uh Judy asked Alfred to turn her into a robot and Rodney was like a complete perverted creep near her." Said Charlie in the most honest possible tone to Logan, he then felt Romano pulling him in closer to him and squeezed his buttocks with a firm hand. Romano of course saw that Leonardo went next to Charlie and began to sandwich him in between the two beefy male robots.

"Si, senorita Hopps seems to have a liking to the process...I can't recall my own experience though...but it seems to cure my lover's heart. Now we can be together forever…~" Leonardo said seductively as he leaned in on Romano rubbing his chest and kissed Charlie's forehead. "Oh with the cute little pretty boy here."

Logan looked up to the ceiling with a bored angry look on his face that spoke of annoyance. He shook his head and sighed. "Okay I get the Alfred thing. He just does that. But Charlie come on! How are you supposed to be with two guys at once?! How does that relationship work man!?" Logan questioned with confusion.

He crossed his arms pouting before flinging his arms around like a ragdoll. "Okay nevermind! We have any leads? Any new plans at all?" Logan said while trying to look away from everyone. Especially Judy for some reason as even her own sexualized appearance seemed to make him anxious.

"Calm down Logan, I think it's the least problematic thing here...except for this." Said Wolfard as he blushed brightly red, feeling Leonardo fondling his crotch and sandwich him and Charlie between him and Romano. "Si, this one is a sexy Romano...you still know how to pick your sweethearts." Leonardo spoke seductively as he watched Romano cuddling up with Charlie. "Oh shut up please Leonardo, you and your hot fiery methods. No wonder why you blaze through relationships." Romano retorted, the back and forth between them only serve to make Logan much more discomfort.

Logan's ears both pointed backwards as he found his mind still pointed and prodded with their overly displayed affection. Even he felt like he was being forced to watch this. "Please get a room guys. We don't have time for love stuff here… ughhh…" Logan said looking awkwardly away and hugging himself. As Judy saw he had a paranoid look to his face, and sighed. "Aw come on they are.. Very out there with how they love on eachother. Maybe a little privacy would be fine. You look sick though Logan. Are you against this in any way?" Judy asked.

Logan however looked to her quickly snapping his head to look at her face. He shook his head to her and gulped. "N- no. I'm fine with gays. Just don't get me into it. I don't feel right about it. Like it just hurts my head if I get involved with it. You guys… You guys just do what you do. Just stop showing me it…" Logan complained. Part of his face looked paranoid or even pain filed to say the least while the other looked confused.

"Like having problem with Angie?" Charlie asked hesitantly as he was being kissed by Romano on his lips as his asses were being squeezed by Romano as the Italian timber wolf pin him against the wall. "Hetairoi Erotica. Something that will never die, he should consider himself as lucky as Herakles." Said Anubis in a grumble as he then break up the smooching sessions of Romano and Charlie.

"You two hitwolves still have a lot to answer for, first to the laws. Then...to me." Said Anubis in a grim and commanding tone as the two Romano and Leonardo nodded to him, "Bueno mira, eres un gran chacal con esos abdominales allí." Said Leonardo with a seductive grin to Anubis. However he didn't realize that this was going to get Anubis to grab him by his genitals and grope him there, causing him to fall down submissively to his knees. "Speak when you are spoken to. Unless you want to have your anal cavity expanded. Officer Hopps, you may take them back to your Precinct." Anubis stated.

Logan still looking out of it wasn't helped by the fact he just saw another male's genitals groped at painfully. If anything it made him shield his own concealed genitals with his hands while he hunched over making sure to cross his legs into each other. Judy patted Logan on the back making him jolt a bit. Yelping out even. "Yikes. I think you need help Logan." Judy spoke anxiously. He however moved herself over to Leonardo and Romano. "Okay you two. Up and at them. I know you probably don't like the cops, but you gotta behave yourselves. Even more public place means to be more dignified. No gooey stuff. Right Logan?" Judy asked him.

Logan looked over still in an uncomfortable pose, and grumbled in a low cautious voice. "Yeah sure whatever. Why not. Just get them in for the grinder." before he went back to sulking.

As the two Romano and Leonardo were handcuffed, Leonardo made another remark to Logan in a naughty manner, "I didn't know you were THAT kinky." the statement was clearly meant to make Logan grossed out even more while Romano made a sigh sound as he was cuffed, he glanced back to the young and shy Charlie before nuzzle his forehead. "I'll be serving my time mia ciaro. Ciao then." Said Romano as Charlie sniffled and hugged him tenderly, patting his back before kissing his lips again. "I'll see you again soon." The young arctic wolf robot replied as the hitwolves were escorted out.

Outside they were piled up inside a Police cruiser and had their cuffs hung on the car's handle and secured in place. Judy was in the driver's seat with Logan next to her, Wolfard sat behind to police the two but his robot appearance and theirs were all equally sexualized and hard to hide. "Not a word." Said Wolfard with a groan as he sat uncomfortably close to them. The moment when Judy fired up the engine and drove them to the precinct, they felt that the reality had sunk in, but something was starting. The radio began to play a breaking news to the group, "Breaking news coming to you from Stripe FM, recently, the leader of the notorious Preytology Cult, Elrond Hubbuck had made a public announcements, mourning the death of Dawn Bellwether." Said the radio DJ.

Judy and Logan both looked at the radio and listened in. Logan after his long daze with being warped suddenly snapped out of what almost looked like trauma looked into the radio. "Oh- What? Elrond Hubris?" Logan asked half jokingly. Not much of one, and caused even Judy to groan a bit. "Close. Let's listen in. Romano your assassin work is coming in now. Listen in." Judy said turning the radio up by spinning a nearby dial so the others could hear.

"Si Bella Madona." Said Romano half jokingly. "Recently, Dawn Bellwether, former assistant mayor and chief conspiracist of the Nighthowler Incident last year, was found dead in a restaurant. Food poisoning is stated to be the cause. The authority is still investigating to determine who is the killer. Elrond Hubbuck has this to say." The Radio DJ then begin to play a recorded message from Elrond Hubbuck live from his Cult Center, a massive domed glass tinted and diamond tinted church/studio.

"Friends, brothers of Preytology, today is a sad day for us, for one of our city's heroes has passed away. Dawn Bellwether is a hero to the underdogs, no puns intended. She helps move the prey out of their pigeonholed positions and put the Preds in a place where they can feel what we feel, humility, fear, vulnerability. That is why we shall reach forth to a higher level of existence, and achieve what she set out to do. UTOPIA!" He declared in a vague manner, his crowd clapped their paws and hooves to him and cheer him on for his words and charismatic personality.

Immediately after the crazed speech finished its run Logan turned away to the nearest window humming in a very nervous manner. The speech was one thing to him, but the fact the leader had actual devoted supporters told him he was being judged. "No I don't want to go back to that…" Logan said in a worried voice.

Judy looked over to him and felt her ears droop down for him as the speech finished. "I know what you mean. Don't worry Lupus. Don't worry. A lot of people think this guy is crazy. I don't believe it. I don't know what he has in mind, but I think he was using Bellwether's death for positive publicity. Everyone hates her for example. And he isn't exactly clear what Utopia meant." She said calmly. She patted Logan's arm sighing looking back to the other passengers using the overhead mirror. "Anyone else feel attacked by that?" She asked oddly softly.

"Perhaps every preds in town?" Wolfard asked sarcastically. "If I may add Bella Madona Hopps, Elrond is but another con artist, he's a glory hound despite being an equine and he's using the event to pull public stunts and milk his followers." Said Romano in his usual spicy Italian accent as they came to the Precinct where Judy parked her car in the parking lot and let Romano and Leonardo out still handcuffed and led by Wolfard into the precinct.

After everyone exited the car Judy walked into the precinct expecting the same welcoming again form fellow colleagues and workers. Her mindset strayed away from the friendly side though and went back to think on what Romano said. "Yeah. She was what these mammals all worship, and believe in, and using her death as a way to gain sympathy points is a score in Elrond's book." Judy said. She however looked up and realized she had changed in major ways. Since the last time she had been in the precinct she underwent a major appearance change. Instantly her mind went on how other saw her. Especially a certain fox.

As she went into the precinct, her appearance began to seduce other officers into looking her way, one of them was Benjamin Clawhauser who gushed and gasped with his mouth hung open seeing Judy's rumps being much larger than they used to be but still toned to a perfect appearance. Her breasts seem to have been covered by her liquid metal mimicking her uniform and breastplate.

As Nick was seen talking to other officers, turned to notice Judy when he had his brains going on a froze, he hung his jaw open seeing Judy walking towards him with a much more arousing strut. "C-Carrots? What...What happened?" He asked her tersely feeling a boner coming up on him. However on closer inspection, Judy would see that Nick was noticeably different as well. Not only did his frame become slender but he also appear to sport more curves on his body, but most noteworthy aspect were his breasts being much more jugs like her own and the bulge on his crotch was gone, replaced by a smoother crotch plate. The fox bot was now a Vixen bot!

As much as Judy was surprised by what Nick looked like she knew just behind her a much larger reaction was taking place that could sum up her thoughts as well as over exaggerate them in such a way that would allow her to speak a bit calmly. "DAFAQ HAPPENED TO YOU MAN!?" Logan shouted breaking the normal calm of the day to day of the precinct. He seemed appalled and broken mentally. Completely shattered to pieces as he looked over his role model's newest appearance.

Judy however was a lot more calm than Logan and cleared her throat out. Though it was a bit unnerving for her to see her normally male partner suddenly female. "What happened Nick? Did you just go through a sex change or something? You look…. Good? Female? Maybe a bit odd?" Judy said calmly.

"YOUR DICK FELL OF MAN!" Logan replied.

Nick ignored Logan's overreaction for the moment and focused on Judy to address her questions and concerns. She pointed down to her breasts and let them jiggled for a moment in front of her bunny optics. "Oh well actually I was working on the robot body thing in the technical room. And we got this. Basically my female alter ego, Nicole, to go undercover." Said Nicole with a sultry and naughty look on her face as she showed off to Judy and leaned on the wall. "So you think it's sexy huh hun? Glad to hear seeing that I could use a change like this every once and awhile." Said Nicole with a sly grin on her face.

Seeing the overly errotic display Logan again looked away in some nervous disgust trying to cope in some way. For now, Judy didn't seem to notice him as she inspected Nicole's body as she is now called. For now at least. "So you're getting into spy work now? Huh. Neat. I should show you as well why I look like this, but uhhh…"

She looked back to Logan pausing for a moment to see he wasn't coping at all well with the copious amount of erroticism in the current day. She turned back to Nicole and smikred. "I think it would be more appropriate if I show you in a more private setting. I want you to be the first to see what happened. Also I think Logan would appreciate it if someone was more private in his life." Judy said lightly.

Nicole glanced back up at Logan and nodded to her cautiously as the two went to a more private location, the ladies room of the precinct while Logan was spared of further errotic sights on his way to the cubicles. Inside the Ladies Room, Nicole closed the door and stood in front of Judy by the mirrors of the room with her left hand placing against the sink to support her stance while looking down at Judy's appearance again. "So hun what's the secret? Can't be plastic surgery right since I can see some Robo Signatures coming from you." Nicole slyly remarked at Judy.

"That's exactly it actually." Judy said. And with that she stretched her arms out to her side and bowed her head. Her entire robo-bunny frame morphed into a reflective chrome silver coloration. Almost perfectly reflective and smooth looking. As well as appearing as a very wet liquid color.

The liquid metal on the surface of her body then retracted below her metal plates on her body sinking below her frame revealing to Nicole her new robot bunny look. Purple eye optics, police style body perfectly fit and sexy looking to her eyes. "Yyyyeah… I kinda wasn't planning this to be so sudden. And I was sorta planning this to be with you, but uhhh. This squid robot named Alfred just sorta forced this on me as soon as I said I was thinking bout it. Sorry Nickie…" Judy sighed out.

Nicole however was seen hanging her mouth wide open seeing the sight of Judy's robo-bunny body and was visibly shaken to see her in the robot appearance. "Holy...Carrots look at you! You're sexy as...I don't even know what to say but you're sexy!" Nicole exclaimed to Judy making drools and lustful gazes on her body from top to bottom. "I mean...look at those melons...they're so...juicy." Nicole quipped as she grabbed hold of Judy's breasts and grope them, squeezing them gently.

It appeared that the breast Judy boasted held well. They felt juicy despite their metal frame. A bit more firm that normal fleshy breast, but still felt good. It seems the synthetic flesh that comprised all of Judy now mixed with the metal in her body simulated a very real and errotic pose to others.

It didn't just feel good to Nicole, but it felt wonderful to Judy. It felt better in fact having actual melons to hold rather than her original smaller size. Her face created an aroused, but lustful look. Her teeth grit together while her synthetic lips exposed her metal teeth. Her buck tooth bit into her metal lips nibbling at them while her body surged with pleasure from Nicole groping at her new breasts. "Ohhh… I didn't realize actual boobs felt this good… Wait. What do yours feel?" Judy asked making her right hand squeeze Nicole's left breast. She made very quite anxious groans looking to the door. "Oh man I really hope no one walks in on this… woooo…" Judy said with extreme lust and pleasure building up in her voice.

Judy's grip on Nicole's breasts gave her the impression of a firm and jelly melons with warmth and indescribable pleasures surging through it. Both Judy and Nick could feel the surge of pleasures going through their body as Nicole groaned and giggled in ticklish pleasure kneeling down on Judy as she gripped Nicole's breasts. "Okay Carrots, I think that you got more than you wanted there. But yeah pretty sexy huh?" Nicole asked slyly as she began to pick Judy up and pressed their breasts into one another.

Judy of course being shorter than Nicole as well as being a lot lighter was very easy to pick up, and carry. She eeped out a slight squeak being carried, but quickly was reduced to whimpers and grunts as the two pressed breasts together. Judy herself hugged her arms around Nicole, but of course had thoughts prod and intrude her head confused on how to take the situation. "Oh man this would be a total go for me without question if forget you were a guy. Then again this feels really goooood…" Judy replied. In fact it felt so good to her she placed her face right into Nicole's upper cleavage burying her face into Nicole's chest.

Nicole let out a pleasured moan into the air as she felt Judy burying her face into her cleavage in the process as she then began to place Judy down while her head still point upward to the ceiling feeling wholly satisfied by the love making the two were engaging. "Okay Carrots, okay. Definitely taking you tonight somewhere, maybe the usual spot, Bunnyhole Club." Said Nicole with panting as she heaved and ho before looking normal again. "Anyway let's get to work, I think the first thing first with the suspects you brought back."

The two of them both exited the restroom and back out into the precinct. Judy though didn't put her liquid metal disguise back over her body. The two of them saw Logan was busy checking his appearance making it look formal and presentable to his superior officers. His liquid metal fur slick nd uniform while his faux suit in order. He looked over to Judy and backed up startled. "Oh! Woah I forgot you looked like that now. Sorry Officer Hopps… And Nicole…" Logan said in a confused tone. He was able to look at them at least when they weren't doing anything erotic. Or too obscene.

"Hey don't worry about it buddy, relax you might want a lot of chill pills too by the way. Jude and I are going to question our suspects, see what they howl up." Said Nicole in a sly tone as he winked to Logan before going down to the prison cell of the place where Leonardo and Romano were held in the same cell and thankfully for the officers there, the two hit wolves weren't taking their time to have intercourse or any obscene manners.

To Judy's surprise Leonardo took his robotic transformation rather well, though the manner and circumstances for him was a mystery as even Leo seems to have forgotten how it happened. "Ah bella madona Hopps has returned...with her rather voluptuous partner...What do you want now?" Romano asked Judy.

Judy came up to the cell with Logan and Nicole looking at the now cybernetic wolves with a more determined expression on her face. "Well it's time for questioning of course. I'm going to ask you two some very serious questions along with my partner, and of course colleagues. Just be cooperative with us since i'm starting to feel you two may be victims here. Maybe I can work some things to help you two out." Judy said with a polite nature in her voice. Kind and light hearted.

"Si, if you prefer that way senorita." Leonardo winked to Judy while lounging on the bed in the cell as he stretched himself out, already Judy can see that Leo was bigger than Romano by a small margin, suggesting that Leo was older by a year or two.

"Now then Belle madona Hopps, I come here as you know to find my love Leonardo. He went missing as you know. I didn't know why would Elrond Hubbuck abduct him and me, make us into Robots like this. Perhaps the sick cult leader want something...like memories in the forms of data, erasing them and make us easier to manipulate, or control." Said Romano as he thought on the matter, it would seem that the plan though complex and multifaceted to the point of being absurdly difficult to keep track of, had its merits.

Judy tapped the side of her head thoughtfully thinking about this in her head. Indeed she felt right about her assumption of both hit wolves being victims to some bigger scheme at play here. She nodded to the two of them lowering her head. "Sorry to hear that, but I need something to work with. Leads. You are absolutely sure you two can't remember why and how you are robotized? Can you at least give me something to point me in the direction of Hubbuck?" Judy asked calmly.

Logan looked over to her and shook his head. "A bit direct. I don't think they are going to give us something like that just upfront. What I want to know is how they were robotzised. Me and Charlie were the first two due to Alice."Logan said crossing his arms. He shuddered uncomfortably though feeling an intense feeling of disgust take over while looking away from the others. He couldn't even make eye contact, but oddly enough this is how he was acting earlier with the lovers bonding and acting perverse as well as the reactions to all the other sexualized actions earlier. He muttered "Bitch." to himself having Alice stuck in his head. "S- so you guys seriously can't remember what did this to you?..." Logan asked.

Romano and Leonardo shook their heads to Logan's question as Leo yawned bored out of his face. "No we couldn't even if we want to. Los sientos chico." Said Leonardo in his thick Spanish accent, Romano then cleared his throat out to Judy. "If I may, I was in contact with Elrond and he seems to have a knack for visiting strip clubs, holding orgies in his mansion or perhaps visiting his studio for public announcements with the help of the famed Tom Claws. You know, the one with a career meltdown and stalk his ex Nicole Kitmammal." Said Romano in his spicy Italian accent, Logan and Nicole could smell the garlic breath coming from his mouth.

The overpowering scent of garlic ravaging his scent caused Logan to gag and cough out in displeasure as he backed away. He put his hand in a liquid metal pocket pulling out a little box of breath mints handing them out to Romano. "Dude Tic-Tac now." Logan stated immediately.

Judy was less worried about this and seems to look down more concerned with the way he suggested the orgy. "Wait. you mean… I dress up and go into one of these things… Just willingly. In a crazy actors place, and hope I come out unravaged?..." Judy asked in a very sick tone. Not disgusted by Romano or Leonardo, but just the prospect of her engaging in such activities with a cultist made her seem sick.

"I can't promise you unravaged. But I can't dictate your method Bella Madona, the least I can do is tell you where he lives." Said Romano as he then begin to spill the beans on Elrond Hubbuck's address to Judy. As he did, her audio receptors began to record his words and on her lavender HUD, a digital map of the city was tracking the address down to the street, block, district of the city. "230/A Shepvenue, the Meadows of Rainforest District. It's the ritzy place for the preys of high class." Romano stated to Judy as he then stretched himself out.

Logan looked over to Judy's disgusted and nervous face sympathising with her on the same exact level. He brought a hand to her back and patted her while cringing. "Look officer. I can get a good stake out of the estate while you… Do the thing… police swat van. Wait." Logan interrupted his own statement though looking at the estate in his own hud. He shuddered a bit and shook his head.

"Oh shit that is a big place. You guys this is seriously giving me some bad vibes. Like already I can see several defencive hold out positions for gunners if we try to raid the place by force. Cultists have weapons more than likely to support their backwards as hell beliefs. If we are not careful with this each of them might take their own lives, or we could be looking at another Weasco Siege if we are not careful here…" Logan said with a sudden chilling caution.

Judy herself was stunned by Logan's sudden remark. He wasn't much for history, but he was definitely well read in terms of the job he took seriously. "You're right… Oh my gosh!" She said stunned. "This is the only real way then without force. Civilians in there are at risk if we are caught… so. I'm just going to have to play out the twisted part." Judy said.

Romano and Nicole were heard sighing out in a bit of concern for Judy knowing that infiltrating the place might be a difficult task for her to do if she didn't know how to play a role well. "If you wish...I suggest you check in with that adorable lovely Charlie. He knows how to work a pole and you might want a pointer or two from him." Romano suggested to her and winked to Logan, apparently showing him that for some reasons, Romano seems to love Charlie genuinely.


End file.
